Roswell
by nicole-thegirlwhowrites
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN-Basada en la serie Roswell que salió allá por 1999 y en el libro en el cual se baso la primera temporada de la serie.
1. Un día normal en el Crashdown, ¿Será?

Hola pues estoy de vuelta con una adaptación que le tengo mucho cariño y recuerdos de mi infancia, no sé si alguno de los que la leerán vieron la serie o si se acuerdan del tema principal que era Here with me de Dido, temazo para la pareja protagonista

\- Una Sigourne Weaver y una Will Smith. – Katniss Everdeen deslizó dos enormes hamburguesas sobre la mesa. - Una con cebolla y col, una con jalapeños y queso.

Después esperó. Los clientes eran obviamente ambos turistas. Y todos los turistas que venían al Café Crashdown tenían al menos una pregunta sobre... el Incidente Roswell.

\- ¿Así que tu familia es de los alrededores? - Preguntó el tipo de la camiseta de "Perdidos en el Espacio". La mujer rubia sentada frente a él abrió una vapuleada libreta y miró fijamente a Katniss.

\- Si. - Dijo Katniss. - Mi tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelo heredó un rancho en las afueras de la ciudad. Mi familia ha vivido en Roswell desde entonces.

La mujer quitó la tapa a su bolígrafo. El hombre se aclaró la garganta. _Aquí viene_, pensó Katniss.

\- Así que tus parientes te habrán contado muchas historias sobre, ya sabes, el impacto del OVNI - Preguntó el tipo.

_Estos dos están totalmente enganchados. Apuesto a que tienen grabados todos los episodios de "Expedientes Secretos X",_ pensó Katniss.

\- Bueno... - Katniss dudó. - Supongo que estará bien que se lo muestre. - Sacó una gastada foto en blanco y negro de su bolsillo y amablemente la colocó delante de ellos. - Un amigo de mi abuela tomó esta foto en el lugar del impacto... antes de que el gobierno lo limpiara.

Los dos turistas se inclinaron sobre la foto borrosa y la estudiaron cuidadosamente.

\- Guau. - Murmuró la mujer. - Guau.

\- Esto tiene exactamente el mismo aspecto que el alienígena del video de la autopsia. - Exclamó el tipo. - La misma cabeza exageradamente grande y el cuerpo pequeño y sin pelo. Tengo que conseguirla para mi página web, Incidente Roswell. - Extendió la mano hacia la foto.

\- Estaría muerto al final de la semana. - Katniss arrebató la foto. - Sólo porque ha pasado más de cincuenta años desde el impacto no significa que las Fuerzas Aéreas deseen que la verdad sea expuesta. Todavía quieren que todo el mundo crea esa historia del globo meteorológico que usaron como cobertura. - Explicó.

Katniss miró alrededor del café nerviosamente. Quería asegurarse de que su padre no hubiera estado escuchando por casualidad. Si Papá la oía contar esa historia, le arrancaría la cabeza y se la comería para el desayuno.

\- No debería haberles mostrado esto. Sólo olvídenlo, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca lo han visto. - Katniss se precipitó hacia detrás del mostrador.

Annie Cresta sacudió la cabeza, enviando sus rizos rubios volando alrededor de su cara.

\- Eres tan mala.

\- Eh, tendrán una gran historia que contar cuando vuelvan a casa. Y yo tendré una gran propina. - Respondió Katniss.

Annie suspiró.

\- Tú y tus grandes propinas. Nunca he conocido a una camarera tan ávida de dinero.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

\- Sabes como me siento. Necesito tanto dinero como pueda conseguir porque...

\- Algún día dirás: adiós y hasta la vista, baby - La interrumpió Annie. - Lo sé, lo sé. No vas a pasar toda tu vida en una ciudad que tiene dos cines, un centro de boliche, un club de la comedia, una discoteca, y treinta trampas alien para turistas.

Katniss tuvo que sonreír. Su mejor amiga tenía una impresión casi perfecta de ella.

\- Supongo que lo repito mucho, ¿eh?

Annie agarró un paño y empezó a limpiar el mostrador.

\- Sólo dos veces al día desde quinto grado. - Dijo en broma.

\- Si no tuviera cinco mil parientes vigilándome todo el tiempo. - Dijo Katniss. - quizás podría divertirme por una vez.

Suspiró, imaginando una vida en la que no tuviera que preocuparse por hacer algo que hiciera que su enorme y amorosa familia se preocupara por su futuro. Era la primera de su familia que iba camino de la universidad, y todos querían asegurarse de que permanecía en el buen camino. Y no se torciera como su hermana, Glimmer

Katniss sacó un puñado de cambio de su bolsillo y lo vertió sobre el mostrador.

\- Guau. - Dijo Annie. - Grandes propinas. Quizás debería conseguir mi propia foto de una muñequita que alguien dejó al sol demasiado rato. - Annie resopló. - No sé si podría hacer todo eso de "estaría muerto al final de la semana" sin partirme de risa.

\- Simplemente practica delante del espejo. Eso es lo que yo hago. - Le dijo Katniss.

\- Necesitaría mucha práctica. - Se quejó Annie. - Todo el mundo dice que se me nota mucho cuando miento. Mi hermano de diez años es mejor mentiroso que yo. Los tipos con los que sale mi madre nunca me creen cuando les digo lo encantada que estoy de conocerlos.

Katniss resopló.

\- Sorpresa. - Abrió la caja registradora y cambió sus monedas por billetes. Treinta y tres dólares más para el Fondo Hasta la Vista. Treinta y tres setenta y tres, ya.

Las notas de apertura del tema "Encuentros en la Tercera Fase" sonaron cuando la puerta del café se abrió. Peeta Mellark, alto y rubio, con matadores ojos azules, y Finnick Odair, cobrizo e intenso, doblaron la esquina. Ambos estudiaban en el instituto de Katniss y Annie.

\- Por supuesto se sientan en tu sección. - Gruñó Annie.

Katniss y Annie cubrían cada una seis de las mesas con forma de platillo volante. Dividían el comedor en dos mitades de delante a atrás ,de forma que cada una tenía un par de mesas en las ventanas. Esas eran las más populares.

\- Tú te quedas con los turistas y los tipos buenos, y yo con esos dos. - Continuó Annie. Levantó la barbilla hacia la mesa más cercana a la puerta. – Tienen una buena pelea. Se limitan a fruncirme el ceño cada vez que me acerco a ellos.

Katniss miró a los dos hombres de la mesa. Uno era grande y robusto. El otro pequeño pero musculoso. Estaban inclinados sobre la mesa el uno hacia el otro, hablando intensamente. No podía oír lo que estaban diciendo, pero ambos parecían furiosos.

\- Creo que te mereces una buena mesa después de tratar con esos tipos. Puedes coger a Peeta y Finnick. - Ofreció.

Annie estrechó sus ojos azules.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué está pasando?

Katniss pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Annie.

\- Eres mi mejor amiga. ¿No puedo hacer algo agradable por ti sólo por la bondad de mi corazón?

\- No. - Annie deshaciéndose del brazo de Katniss. - Repito... ¿qué está pasando?

\- Nada. - Insistió Katniss. - Sólo me apetece tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones de tanta testosterona.

Annie arqueó una ceja.

\- Traducción, por favor.

\- Chico. - Explicó Katniss. - Estoy tan cansado de sus... cosas de chicos.

\- No todos los chicos son como Cato Crane, sabes. - Le dijo Annie.- Mira a Gale. Es totalmente genial.

Gale Hawthorne era totalmente genial. Katniss apenas podía creer que ella y Annie hubieran sido amigas suyas desde hacía sólo un año. Se sentía como si le conociera desde siempre.

\- Tienes razón. Gale es el mejor. Pero él no cuenta.

Annie frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque es Gale. - Dijo Katniss con un encogimiento de hombros. - No es un chico, chico. No como Cato. Deberías haber visto a hoy a Cato después de la escuela. No aceptará el hecho de que no voy a salir con él de nuevo. En realidad se ha puesto de rodillas y me ha seguido por el vestíbulo con la lengua colgando, suplicando. Todos sus amigos estaban mirando, riéndose como los idiotas que son.

Todo eso había hecho a Katniss desear saber karate. Así podría dar a sus amigos algo bueno sobre lo que reír.

\- Que romántico. ¿Y ese paseo entre clase y clase no te convenció para salir con él de nuevo? - La voz de Annie ascendió con falsa sorpresa.

\- Uh... diría que no. Y no voy a salir con nadie por ahora además. - Declaró Katniss. - Voy a quedarme en casa, alquilar una peli, tomar baños de burbujas, y vestir unos viejos pants cómodos.

Katniss lo esperaba con ilusión. En honor a la verdad, la mayoría de los chicos con los que había salido... no es que hubieran sido muchos... no eran perdedores como Cato Crane. En realidad Cato había pensado que Katniss se divertiría sentándose junto a él en el sofá viendo como jugaba al Nintendo. ¡Ni siquiera le había ofrecido un turno!

Pero incluso con los otros chicos, había tenido esa sensación de "más de lo mismo".

\- Mi vida amorosa es patética. - Murmuró Katniss. - Sólo necesito algo de tiempo por mí misma, para mí misma.

\- Bueno, puedo mezclarte un gran baño de aceites de hierbas. - Ofreció Annie. - Pero si dejas de tener citas, va a haber algunos chicos muy infelices en la Escuela Superior Panem .

\- ¿Cómo quién? - Exigió Katniss.

Annie miró hacia la mesa donde Peeta y Finnick estaban sentados.

\- Peeta Mellark. - Dijo.

\- ¿Peeta? - Repitió Katniss. - Peeta es mi compañero de laboratorio. No está interesado en mí de esa forma.

\- Oh, por favor. - Dijo Annie. - ¿Cómo podría no estar interesado? Pareces una especie de princesa española o algo por el estilo con tu largo pelo negro y tus asombrosos pómulos. Y por no hablar de tu piel. ¿Conoces siquiera la palabra sexy? Además eres menuda y...

Katniss alzó ambas manos.

\- ¡Para!.

Annie era la persona más leal que conocía. Si eras su amigo, estaba contigo costase o lo que costase. Y Katniss y Annie habían sido amigas desde segundo grado, cuando ambas se inclinaron sobre un pajarito herido.

\- De acuerdo, lo dejo. - Respondió María. - Pero créeme, Peeta Mellark está más que interesado. Probablemente tiene las palabras "Propiedad de Katniss Everdeen" tatuadas sobre su pecho. Peeta...

\- ¡Hola, Finnick! - Dijo Katniss ruidosamente cuando Finnick se aproximó al mostrador. Esperaba que no hubiera oído nada de su conversación.

\- Oye. - Finnick se pasó los dedos por su pelo cobrizo, dejándolo incluso más de punta. - Me estaba preguntando si tendrías un formulario de trabajo que pudiera rellenar.

Era difícil para Katniss imaginar a Finnick trabajando en el café, atendiendo mesas, entregando el cambio y todo eso. Parecía demasiado normal, demasiado ordinario para Finnick. Debería tener un trabajo en la Armada o algo por el estilo. Finnick estaba siempre bromeando, pero había un borde afilado en él.

Katniss extendió la mano bajo el mostrador y sacó un cuaderno de formularios.

\- No tenemos ninguna vacante ahora mismo. Pero hablaré con mi padre, y tan pronto como algo surja te llamaré.

\- Oh, creo que tendrás alguna vacante realmente pronto. - Respondió Finnick en tono serio. - A menos que a tu padre le gusten las camareras que se quedan platicando por ahí en vez de atender las mesas. - Hizo un guiño.

Annie le tiró su paño. Finnick se encogió.

\- Ya voy. - Dijo Annie. Cogió dos menus y siguió a Finnick hasta su mesa.

Katniss lanzó una mirada rápida hacia Peeta... y se encontró a sí misma mirando directamente a sus brillantes ojos azules. Tenían un tono inusual, extraño y hermoso. No como el azul del cielo o del océano.

Peeta sostuvo la mirada de Katniss durante un segundo, después la desvió.

Annie no tenía razón sobre Peeta... ¿verdad? Conocía a Peeta desde tercer grado. Había sido su compañero de laboratorio desde entonces. Pero nunca habían quedado fuera de clase. Y Katniss no había recibido ninguna señal de que Peeta quisiera que fueran algo más que amigos.

Agarró el servilletero más próximo y lo rellenó. ¿Cómo sería salir con Peeta? En realidad no era su tipo. Era tranquilo. Y del tipo solitario.

Veía el mundo de una forma diferente a la mayor parte de la gente. Decía cosas que hacían a Katniss pararse y pensar. Como cuando esos científicos de Escocia clonaron esa oveja. La gente empezó a hablar de a quién clonarían si pudieran... científicos o atletas o estrellas de cine. Pero Peeta estaba más interesado en si el alma podría o no ser clonada... y si no podía, que significaba eso. Pasar el tiempo con Peeta definitivamente no era aburrido.

Katniss limpió una mancha de leche del mostrador. Movió un bote de ketchup hacia arriba una pulgada para que quedara perfectamente alineado con el bote de mostaza. Después lanzó otra mirada furtiva hacia Peeta.

Nadie podía decir que el chico fuera feo, eso seguro. Si hubiera un calendario de chicos buenos del Instituto Panem, Peeta estaría en él. Alto, rubio, estupendo, con esos ojos tan, tan azules...

Katniss sintió enrojecer su cara. Era extraño pensar en Peeta de ese modo. La mayor parte del tiempo olvidaba que era ciertamente guapo. Peeta era sólo Peeta. No podía...

\- No quiero el dinero mañana. ¡Lo quiero ahora!

La voz enfadada interrumpió los pensamientos de Katniss. Levantó la cabeza y vio que todo el mundo en el café miraba fijamente a los hombres de la mesa cercana a la puerta. El hombre fuerte abría y cerraba los puños mientras miraba al musculoso.

Será mejor sacar a Papá de la oficina, pensó. La discusión parecía estar a punto de ponerse fea.

Katniss se giró hacia la puesta marchada con "Sólo empleados".

\- ¡Tiene un arma! - Gritó Annie.

Katniss se volvió de nuevo hacia el comedor. El corazón le golpeaba ruidosamente contra las costillas. _No. Oh, no_. Eso era todo lo que podía pensar. Una y otra vez.

El hombre musculoso apuntaba un arma hacia la cabeza del otro.

\- No necesitarás ningún dinero si estás muerto. - Dijo. Su voz era calmada. Calmada y fría.

Click.

El hombre musculoso amartilló la pistola.

Katniss quería correr, quería gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero estaba paralizada. Su boca se negaba a abrirse Sus piernas se negaban a moverse.

El hombre grande soltó un aullido de furia. Se lanzó a través de la mesa hacia el hombre musculoso.

Una explosión que hizo pedazos los tímpanos recorrió la habitación.

Katniss voló fuera de sus pies. Golpeó la pared tras ella, después se deslizó por ella hasta el suelo.

Sintió algo caliente y húmedo chorreando por su estómago, mojando su uniforme.

\- Hay demasiada sangre. - Oyó Katniss llorar a Annie.

Tan lejos...


	2. Averiguaciones en el Crashdown

**Adaptación de Roswell (La primera temporada y el primer libro de la serie Roswell High Series) una serie que salió a finales de los noventas.**

Roswell pertenece a Melinda Metz y Los Juegos del Hambre a Suzzane Collins,

* * *

Katniss no podía dejar de mirar a Peeta. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa privada con significado sólo para ella. ¿Qué me has hecho? pensó. ¿Cómo...?

Sentía su cerebro como si estuviera vibrando a una frecuencia realmente baja. Era difícil pensar.

El paramédico se arrodilló delante de Katniss, bloqueando su visión de Peeta. ¡No! pensó Katniss, luchando por levantarse. Necesitaba mantener a Peeta a la vista ahora mismo. La hacía sentirse... más segura.

Tendida sobre el suelo, había sentido como se precipitaba hacia afuera, forzada a alejarse del café, de su padre y Annie... de todo y todos lo que le era familiar. Y de algún modo Peeta la había traído de vuelta.

\- No intentes moverte todavía. - Los paramédicos agarraban a Katniss firmemente por los hombros.

Katniss intentó concentrarse en la historia que se suponía que tenía que contar. Pasó los dedos por la delantera de su uniforme, después levantó la mano para que la mujer pudiera verla.

\- Es ketchup, tal como he dicho. Sé que parece sangre, como un montón de sangre..

Y hay sangre bajo el ketchup, un montón de sangre, pensó. Estaba desangrándome hasta morir. Estaba muriendo. Un estremecimiento ondeó a través de Katniss. Apretó las brazos alrededor de sí misma, pero no la ayudó. Todavía sentía frío.

\- Sé que es ketchup... puedo olerlo. Tengo el deseo urgente de un gran plato de patatas fritas. - Bromeó la mujer. Sacó una pequeña linterna e iluminó los ojos de Katniss. Después tomó la muñeca de Katniss en su mano y comprobó su pulso.

\- ¿Está bien? - Preguntó el señor Everdeen. Estaba parpadeando de la forma en que siempre hacía cuando estaba perdido.

Katniss sintió una oleado de sentimiento protección hacia su padre. Había quedado devastado con la sobredosis de Glimmer. Durante días después del funeral había estado tendido sobre el sofá cubierto con una bata roja... incluso aunque era pleno verano. Y no importaba cuantas veces Katniss entraba la habitación, siempre le encontraba en la misma posición.

Debe estar aterrorizado, pensó. Soy la única niña que le queda. Deseó que esto hubiera ocurrido en su día libre.

\- Estoy bien, Papi. - Respondió. Oyó un pequeño temblor en su voz, pero pensó que estaba haciendo un bueno trabajo para sonar normal. Excepto por el hecho de que había llamado a su padre Papi. No había usado eso nombre desde que era bastante pequeña.

\- No te he preguntado a tí. - Dijo su padre . - ¿Eres tú una profesional? No. Tú no sabes si estás bien o no.

\- Yo soy una profesional y digo que está bien, también. - Respondió la mujer. - Creo que podría estar en shock. Yo estaría en shock si alguien me disparara. Pero está simplemente bien. - La mujer miró sobre su hombre a su compañero. - Supongo que deberíamos irnos.

\- Gracias. - Katniss se empujó sobre sus pies. Su padre la agarró en un abrazo tan fuerte que le destrozó las costillas.

\- No le contemos a Mamá lo que ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? - Susurró ella.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? No hay forma de que el radar de tu madre se pierda esto. Al primer segundo que uno de nosotros ponga un pie en casa sabrá que algo malo ha pasado. -Soltó una risa sofocado mientras la soltaba.

Katniss escudriñó el café buscando a Peeta. Tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que saber que había hecho con ella. Pero se había ido. Al igual que Finnick.

Peeta había sonado tan intenso cuando le pidió que mintiera por él, como si algo realmente crítico. Si alguien echaba una mirada de cerca al suelo, sabrían que la historia del ketchup no podía ser verdad. Las manchas de sangre sobre las baldosas del suelo parecían de un rojo brillante, espeso y resbaladizo... no del rojo del tomate.

\- Será... será mejor que limpie el ketchup. Alguien podría resbalarse.

Katniss se acercó corriendo a la esquina y derramó el bran cubo amarillo sobre las manchas rojas. Empañó el suelo con una sucia fregona gris.

\- Yo haré eso. - Dijo su padre. Le sacó el trapeador de las manos.

\- Vamos. Vamos al baño de las chicas a limpiarte. - Dijo Annie, deslizando un brazo alrededor de Katniss.

\- Buena idea. - Katniss no sabía cuanto más podría permanecer ahí actuando con calma y hablando sobre el ketchup.

Se volvió hacia su amiga. La cara de Annie estaba pálida. Su aterciopelado cutis sonrosado estaba demasiado oscuro ahora. Dejaba sobre sus mejillas feas manchas.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera dar un paso, la puerta delantera del café se abrió y el Sheriff Crane entró a zancadas. Los talones de sus botas resonaron sobre las baldosas de suelo mientras se abría paso hasta el mostrador.

Todo el mundo en el Instituto Panem conocía al padre de Cato. Hacía un registro de casilleros prácticamente cada semana. Detenía a cualquiera con menos de dieciocho que estuviera conduciendo incluso una milla por encima del límite de velocidad. Aparecía prácticamente en cada fiesta, comprobando si había alguien menor de edad bebiendo.

\- Tengo un informe de que ha habido disparos en esta dirección. - Dijo al señor Everdeen. - ¿Puede contarme que ha pasado?

Va a hacer un millón de preguntas, pensó Katniss. ¿Qué pasa si no se cree la historia del ketchup? Sintió que su corazón se apresuraba.

\- Yo estaba en mi oficina. Oía a dos hombres gritando, después un disparo. - Respondió el señor Everdeen con voz temblorosa. - Corrí fuera y vi a mi hija... Vi a mi hija tendida en el suelo sangrando.

\- Era ketchup. - Dijo Katniss rápidamente. - El disparo me asustó. Salté hacia atrás y caí. Rompí esta botella de ketchup y se derramó sobre mí.

Crane giró hacia ella.

\- ¿Es eso correcto? - Preguntó. Se sacó el sombreo y Katniss pudo ver la roja banda que el ala del sombrero había dejado en su frente.

\- Ah, ajá. - Respondió Katniss.

¿Por qué se sentía tan intimidada? Le había preguntado con una voz calmada... no le había gritado ni nada. Y no era como si tuviera el aspecto de un hombre grande y poderoso. Tenía una altura común, no mucho más alto que Katniss.

Pero había algo en él. Si Katniss tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir al Sheriff Crane, sería deliberado. Tenía la sensación de que todas sus palabras, cada uno de sus gestos estaba calculado. Y se eran tan cuidadoso con lo que hacía y decía, debía escrutar cada detalla del resto de la gente.

¿Ha notado lo húmedo que está el suelo? pensó súbitamente. ¿Preguntará por qué lo hemos limpiado? Era algo raro que hacer tres segundos después de que alguien intentara dispararle.

Crane no hizo más preguntas. Sólo se quedó allí.

¿Se había creído su historia? Liz deseo poder ver los ojos del sheriff. Pero se había vuelto a poner sus gafas de sol de espejo. Todo lo que podía ver en ellas era el reflejo de su propia cara.

\- Dos tipos en esa mesa de ahí estaban peleando. - Se metió Annie. - Una era algo pequeño pero no flaco, más bien musculoso, y el otro un gran tipo forzudo.

-¡Eso es! - Estuvo de acuerdo Katniss. - Estaban peleando por dinero, creo. Si, por dinero.

Estás balbuceando, se dijo Katniss. Cálmate. Cuanto más digas, más fácil sería para Crane descubrirte en una mentira.

Crane arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Y entonces que pasó?

\- Y uno de los tipos... el bajito.. sacó un arma. El otro tipo intentó quitársela, y el arma se disparó. - Respondió Katniss.

\- Necesitaré una descripción de los dos. - Crane sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo.

Katniss se obligó a sí misma a reir.

\- Definitivamente. - Dijo. - El tipo del arma tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado. Medía unos noventa y cinco, quizá ciento ochenta libras.

\- Bigote, tatuajes, ¿algo de eso? - Preguntó Crane.

\- No creo. - Katniss miró a Annie en busca de ayuda. Tratar con el sheriff estaba poniéndola nerviosa.

\- No recuerdo nada más tampoco. - Agregó Annie.

\- ¿Qué hay del otro tipo? - Crane golpeó ligeramente su lápiz contra la libreta.

\- Alto. - Respondió Annie. - Quizás sesenta y dos. Y grande, con barriga cervecera.

Crane siguió tomando notas mientras María continuaba su descripción. En unos pocos minutos más el sheriff se largaría. Y Katniss podría encontrar a Peeta.

\- Supongo que eso es todo. - Dijo Crane. - Sólo tengo una pregunta más... ¿dónde está el agujero de bala?

¿El agujero de bala? Oh, Dios mío, Katniss no había pensado en eso.

\- Uh, debe estar en la pared. - Se giró alrededor y fingió buscarlo.

Crane se apoyó contra el mostrador.

\- No veo nada. - Dijo.

Katniss podía sentir el aliento del sheriff contra su oreja. Le ponía la carne de gallina. Crane no tiene forma de saber que estas mintiendo, se recordó a sí misma. Se volvió a girar para enfrentarle y se encogió de hombros.

\- Quizás me confundí cuando ví el arma, sólo me imaginé que disparó.

\- Bueno, la mente puede jugar malas pasadas... especialmente cuando estas bajo un gran estres. - Contestó Crane.

Si, se lo ha tragado, pensó Katniss.

\- Pero tu padre oyó el disparo también. - Comentó Crane. - Así como la mujer que llamó para informar del disparo.

No pensé en eso tampoco. Estoy totalmente perdida, notó Katniss. Sólo tengo que callarme.

\- No sé que decirle. - Dijo. - ¿Le importa si voy a limpiarme? Este ketchup es realmente pegajoso.

\- Adelante. - Respondió Crane. - Sé donde encontrarte si tengo alguna pregunta más.

\- Vamos, Annie. - Katniss la agarró por el brazo y la empujó hacia el baño de las chicas. Entró primero y cerró de golpe la puerta tras ellas.

Katniss se recogió el pelo y se hizo una gran cola de caballo como la de Pebbles Picapiedra en lo alto de la cabeza. Buscó en el interior de su bolsillo, sacó una goma, y la usó para colocar la cola en su lugar. De alguna forma podía siempre pensar mejor cuando tenía todo el pelo fuera de la cara. Estúpido, pero cierto.

Annie desenrrolló una larga hoja de papel de toalla marrón y lo sostuvo bajo el agua fría. Despues lo retorció y lo extendió hacia Katnnis.

\- Así que ¿Quieres decirme por qué le mentiste a Crane y todos los demás? - Preguntó.

Katniss se congeló con el papel de toalla a medio camino de su estómago. Podía sentir el agua goteando sobre sus zapatos.

\- No estaba mintiendo. - Respondió, pero su voz sonó aguda y falsa.

Annie la miró durante un buen rato.

\- Si, claro. - Sacó un paño de secar los platos del bolsillo lateral de su uniforme. - La cosa roja de esto no es ketchup. Es sangre. Tu sangre, Katniss. Estaba sujetando el paño sobre tu estómago, y sentí la sangre surgir de él.

Se le quebró la voz. Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos. - Presioné tanto y con tanta fuerza como pude, pero no se detuvo. Estabas muriéndote, Katniss. Estaba viendo como morías.

Katniss agarró el borde del lavabo con ambas manos. De repente necesitaba ayuda para sostenerse en pie. Cuando Peeta le pidió que mintiera por él, Katniss había hecho a un lado sus emociones y había hecho lo que él quería. Era como si hubiera formado una gran burbuja de cristal alrededor de sí misma, manteniendo todo el miedo fuera para poder tratar con su padre, los paramédicos, y el Sheriff Crane.

Pero las palabras de Annie abrieron un agujero en la burbuja. Casi muero, pensó Katniss. Las palabras se repitieron en su cabeza una y otra vez. Se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared.

Annie se sentó cerca de ella. Colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Katniss.

\- Te dió, ¿verdad?

\- Si. - Admitió Katniss. Se le cerró la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Cuentame.

Katniss dejó escapar un largo y profundo aliento.

\- Peeta me curó. Es imposible pero lo hizo. Te oí gritar. Sonabas realmente lejos. Después supongo que me desmayé o algo. - Sentaba bien decirlo en voz alta. La hacía sentirse menos loca. - Lo siguiente que recuerdo es sentir manos presionando contra mi estómago. Manos cálidas. - Continuó Katniss. - Eso es todo lo que sentí... ni dolor ni nada. Miré hacia arriba, y vi a Peeta.

\- Guau, sólo... guau. Te salvó la vida.

\- Si, lo hizo. - Respondió Katniss. Pero apenas podía creerlo. Era como un sueño o algo así, parecía menos real con cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Cómo podía Peeta haber curado una herida de bala? - Me dijo que mintiera. Dijo que me lo explicaría todo... después desapareció.

El olor del ketchup mezclado con la sangre seca emanaba del uniforme de Katniss. Sintió una oleada de nauseas. Se puso en pie y mojó otra toalla de papel, frotando frenéticamente su uniforme hasta que la toalla empezó a caerse a trozos.

Annie se unió a Katniss delante del espejo. Abrió los ojos y soltó una risa temblorosa.

\- Esto se supone que es rimel a prueba de agua.

\- No creo que hayan inventado ninguno a prueba de lágrimas todavía. - Katniss arrancó un trozo de toalla y se lo pasó a Annie.

Los ojos de Annie se abrieron de par en par. Se inclinó hacia Katniss.

\- Katniss, ni siquiera deberías tomarte la molestia de intentar sacar el ketchup. - Dijo, señalando hacia la tela. - Tendrás que quemar ese uniforme o algo así. Mira.

Katniss bajó la mirada y vio un pequeño agujero redondo en la ropa. Sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. Era por donde la bala había entrado. Era el agujero de bajo que Crane estaba esperando encontrar... y sólo algunas manchas de ketchup le impidieron divisarlo.

\- Tienes razón. - Dijo Katniss lentamente. - Tengo que quemar esto. Y ese paño también. - Tocó el paño de secar los platos, manchado de sangre de las manos de Annie.

Annie seguí mirando fijamente el agujero de bala.

\- No puedo creer que haya realmente una bala dentro de mi cuerpo. - Katniss extendió las manos protectoramente sobre su estómago.

\- Aparta las manos un segundo. - Dijo Annie. - Hay algo raro. Es como si tu piel estuviera brillando.

Katniss bajó las manos. El trozo de piel alrededor del pequeño agujero tenía un aspecto extraño... casi plateado. ¿Que estaba pasando?

Lentamente abrió la cremallera de la parte delantera de su uniforme. Cuando miró hacia abajo a su estómago empezó a sentirse desconcertada.

Esto no estaba ocurriendo. Nada de esto podía estar pasando.

Pero allí, sobre su estómago, había dos huellas de manos brillantes. Fundidas con su carne. Las huellas de las manos de Peeta.


	3. Te diré toda la verdad

**Adaptación de Roswell (La primera temporada y el primer libro de la serie Roswell High Series) una serie que salió a finales de los noventas, y que si hubiera dependido de mi hubiera continuado hasta ahora :D Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia. **

Roswell pertenece a Melinda Metz y Los Juegos del Hambre a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

Madge Mellark arrancó el cajón superior de su tocador y tiró el contenido del mismo en el centro de su cama. De acuerdo: labios, ojos, piel, uñas, perfume, pensó. Tomo cada barra de labios, barra de cacao, y lapiz de labios que vio y los apiló en la esquina superior derecha de su colchón.

Después recogió todas las sombras de ojos (crema y polvo), todos los delineadores de ojos (líquido y lápiz), todas las mascarillas, y todos los lápices para las cejas. Los apiló en la esquina superior izquierda de la cama, después añadió dos de rímel y una botella de Visine.

Peeta siempre se metía con ella cuando hacía esto. Decía que Madge era como un niño dividiendo sus caramelos de Halloween en categorías... chocolate con leche, chocolate con avellanas, caramelos duros y de licor. Pero organizar su maquillaje y sus cosas calmaba a Madge como nada cuando estaba nerviosa. Y ahora estaba nerviosa. No, más que nerviosa. Estaba totalmente en estado de pánico y dirigiéndose hacia la histeria.

Si su hermano no volvía a casa pronto, nunca tendría oportunidad de molestarse con ella nunca más... porque Madge lo mataría. Y a Finnick también.

Uno de ellos había usado un montón de poder... sanando, caminando en sueños, o alguna otra cosa. Podía sentir el poder crujiendo en el aire... y los diminutos pelos de sus brazos y la nuca estaban de punta. Y el olor del ozono llegaba a la deriva a través de la puerta abierta... igual que después de una tormenta de truenos.

Eso significaba que algo estaba muy mal, porque Peeta y Finnick nunca usaban su poder sólo para hacer trucos. Y si Madge lo hacía... lo que ocurría mucho porque usar sus poderes era divertido... ambos siempre la reprendían.

Algo grande debía haber pasado. Algo que había hecho que su hermano y su mejor amigo se arriesgaran a romper sus normas. Pero esa no era la parte que asustaba. Lo más espeluznante era que había sentido un golpe de terror de los dos. No miedo. Terror.

Madge no podía leer los pensamientos de Peeta o Finnick. Pero podía sentir sus sentimientos, siempre. La mayor parte de las veces evitaba sintonizarlos. ¿Quién deseaba sentir el enfado de Finnick por alguna discusión con sus padres adoptivos o el placer de Peeta cuando Katniss Everdeen le sonreía?

Pero no había forma de bloquear el terror que llegaba de los dos justo ahora. Sería como intentar ignorar un volcán en erupción en medio de la ciudad, arrojando lava por todas partes.

Madge cogió el rubor, y las cremas hidratantes, y el maquillaje (líquido y polvo). Los dejó caer sobre la esquina inferior derecha de la cama. Empezó a añadir un masaje facial de albaricoque, entonces dudó. ¿Debería poner el material de limpieza separado esta vez?

No podía pensar con claridad. ¿Dónde estaban Peeta y Finnick? Tenían que saber que se estaría volviendo loca.

Madge tiró el masaje facial a la papelera. Odiaba la sensación que le producía sobre la piel, todo grasiento y ardiente. No debería haberlo comprado en primer lugar.

Oyó un coche detenerse en el camino de entrada. ¡Por fin! Isabel salió desbocada de su habitación, bajó al vestíbulo y salió por la puerta principal. Peeta y Finnick caminaban a zancadas por el camino hacia ella. Peeta evitó mirarla a los ojos, y la cara de Finnick era decidida y sombría.

Esto es malo, pensó Madge. Esto es muy malo.

\- ¿Dónde han estado chicos? ¿Qué ha pasado? - Exigió. Su voz sonó aguda y chillona.

\- Dentro. - Respondió Peeta mientras pasaba rozando a Madge.

\- Dentro. - Murmuró Madge. Ella y Finnick siguieron a Peeta dentro de la casa. Madge cerró la puerta de golpe tras ellos. - De acuerdo, estamos dentro. ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿Están Mamá y Papá en casa? - Preguntó Peeta, ignorando la pregunta.

\- No, hoy es su día en Clovis. - Respondió Madge impacientemente. El señor y la señora Mellark habían decidido expandir su pequeña práctica legal una vez que Peeta y Madge empezaron el instituto. Ahora mantenían sus oficinas en Roswell y Clovis, a una hora más o menos de coche hacia el noroeste.

Peeta asintió, después se dirigió al comedor, con Finnick justo detrás de él.

\- No van a alejarse de mí. - Gritó Madge. - Quiero saber que han hecho. Y no me digan que nada... sentí el salto de poder. Prácticamente me derribó.

Su hermano no respondió. Peeta se dejó caer en un sillón, descansó la cabeza sobre la manta india colocada sobre el respaldo, su cara parecía pálida junto a los vívidos rojos, dorados y verdes.

Estaba dejando alucinada a Madge. Peeta adoraba asumir el mando. Adoraba decir a ella y a Finnick que hacer. Y ahora no abría la boca.

Madge se giró hacia Finnick.

\- Cuéntame. Ahora.

\- El santo usó sus poderes para curar una herida de bala... y lo hizo delante de testigos. - Escupió Finnick. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá marrón, después se enderezó echándose hacia atrás. Obviamente estaba demasiado incómodo para quedarse en un lugar.

\- ¿Un herida de bala? ¿Estás loco? - Gritó Madge hacia Peeta. Después miró fijamente a Finnick. - Es tu mejor amigo... ¿por qué no le detuviste?

\- Lo intenté. - Devolvió Finnick. La expresión de sus ojos verdes advirtió a Madge que se echara atrás.

\- ¿Apareció la policía? - Preguntó Madge, su voz se elevaba más y más.

\- Crane estaba llegando al estacionamiento cuando nos marchábamos. - Respondió Finnick.

El estómago de Madge se apretó. El Sheriff Crane la asustaba. Hacía todo lo que podía para evitarlo. Si él se filtraba en una fiesta, Madge se aseguraba de salir por la puerta de atrás. Si aparecía en la escuela, Madge se aseguraba de estar tranquilamente estudiando en una esquina de la biblioteca. Y ahora Peeta prácticamente le había entregado una invitación para ir tras ellos.

\- ¿Los testigos los vieron a ustedes? ¿Creen que serán capaces de dar a Crane una descripción decente? - Preguntó Madge.

\- Probablemente serán capaces de darle nombres y direcciones. - Murmuró Finnick.

Madge lanzó a Peeta La Mirada, la mirada de "cuéntamelo todo... o sino".

\- Katniss Everdeen fue la que recibió el disparo. Sabe que hice algo para curarla. Creo que su amiga Annie Cresta lo sabe también. - Admitió Peeta. - Debe saberlo. Estaba intentando parar la hemorragia.

\- Eso significa que Crane estará en nuestra puerta en, como mucho, dos segundos. - Gritó Madge. - ¡Va a averiguar la verdad acerca de ti!

\- Madge... - Empezó Peeta.

\- Y no hay que ser un genio para saber que si tú no eres de los alrededores, tu hermana tampoco. - Siguió Madge. - ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto a mi, Peeta? Crane sabrá la verdad sobre nosotros. Nos entregará a algún organismo gubernamental, y...

\- Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí. - Interrumpió Finnick. – Creo que deberíamos subir al Jeep y empezar a conducir, y no creo que debamos parar hasta que estemos fuera del estado.

\- Alto. Alto ahí, ¿de acuerdo? - Ordenó Peeta. Se sentó un poco más recto y se apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la frente. - Katniss mintió a los paramédicos por mí. Le dije que dijera que había roto un bote de ketchup y derramado todo sobre sí misma, y lo hizo. Podemos confiar en ella. Y estoy segura de que Annie apoyará a Katniss.

\- Eso no lo sabes. - Insistió Madge. - Nos has puesto a todos en peligro, Peeta.

\- Ahora sabes como me siento cada vez que usas tus poderes. - Le soltó Peeta.

\- No. No intentes siquiera culparme a mi. - Chilló Madge. - Tú...

\- Katniss va a tener un montón de preguntas. - Cortó Finnick. - ¿Exactamente qué estás planeando contarle?

\- La verdad. - Respondió Peeta.

\- ¡De eso nada! - Explotó Finnick.

Madge miró a su hermano. Reconoció la expresión de su cara... había tomado una decisión.

Lentamente se sentó en el brazo del sillón de él. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que realmente la oyera. Tenía que convencerlo para que no hiciera algo que podría destruirlos a todos.

\- Peeta, no estamos viviendo en Disneylandia, ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo tranquilamente. - No estamos viviendo en un lugar feliz y perfecto. Sería agradable si lo fuera, pero no lo es. No puedes confiar en todo el mundo. No es seguro.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

\- No estoy hablando de todo el mundo. Estoy hablando de Katniss.

\- Katniss y probablemente Annie. - Le recordó Madge. - Crees que las conoces pero no hay forma de que puedas saber como reaccionarán cuando les cuentes que eres... no igual que ellas. Podrían mirarte y ver algo totalemnte repulsivo y aterrador.

Peeta no contestó. Madge podía ver que no estaba convencido.

Se puso en pie y empezó a pasear. Quizá Finnick estaba en lo cierto. Quizá deberían salir corriendo. No estaban a salvo ahora que dos humanos estaban tan cerca de saber su secreto.

\- Eres tú el que hizo las reglas, Peeta. Nos hiciste jurar a todos que nunca, nunca, se lo contaríamos a nadie, ¿recuerdas? - Preguntó Finnick.

Madge podía oir la tensión en su voz. Sonaba casi tan asustado como se sentía ella.

\- Y tenías razón. - Continuó Finnick. - porque hay humanos fuera de aquí que nos perseguirán y matarán si se enteran de que existimos.

Madge oyó un coche detenerse en el camino de entrada.

Se dió la vuelta para enfrentar a Peeta.

\- Está ocurriendo. - Le dijo con desprecio. - Crane ya está tras nosotros. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Peeta saltó del sillón y se apresuró a recorrer el vestíbulo delantero. Echó una larga mirada por la delgada ventana junto a la puerta.

\- No es Crane, es Katniss. - Dijo a Madge y Finnick.

Madge se dejó caer contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Peeta sintió una punzada de preocupación... nunca había visto a su hermanita tan histérica antes. Pero no tenía tiempo de tratar con ella ahora. Tenía que concentrarse en Katniss.

Abrió la puerta antes de que Katniss tocara el timbre. Ella saltó con sorpresa pero rápidamente se recobró. Le miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Dijiste que me lo explicarías todo después. Es después. - Katniss cruzó los brazos y se quedó mirándole. Obviamente no iba a marcharse hasta que le diera una explicación.

Peeta suspiró. Sabía que Madge y Finnick estaba probablemente a punto de asesinarle, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Katniss debía estar más asustada que ellos dos... casi había muerto.

\- Entra. - Le dijo, ignorando el gemido de Madge. - Vamos a mi habitación. Finnick y Madge estan... viendo un video.

Finnick y Madge no dijeron nada para respaldar a Peeta. No dijeron nada de nada. Sólo miraban fijamente a Katniss. Si pudieran, estarían disparando rayos por los ojos ahora mismo, pensó. Por suerte para Katniss, ese es un poder que no tienen.

Peeta la condujo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta.

\- Uh, siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber o algo así? - Peeta agarró un montón de ropas sucias del suelo y arrojándolo al interior del armario. - Tenemos soda, y jugo, y esas bebidas energéticas que le gustan a Madge, y probablemente alguna otra cosa.

\- No, estoy bien. - Katniss se sentó en la cama.

Peeta empezó a sentarse cerca de ella, después cambió de opinión y se apoyó contra el tocador. Había fantaseado con tener a Katniss Everdeen en su habitación, jugando con cada posible escenario. Pero nunca imaginó una situación como esta.

\- Así que. - Dijo Katniss. Jugó con el brazalete de plata de su muñeca.

\- Así que. - Repitió Peeta.

El aura de Katniss se había vuelto más luminosa. Pero no había vuelto a su usual cálido y rico ámbar. Era de una amarillo enfermizo. ¿Qué tal iba a lucir después de que le cuente la verdad sobre mí? pensó. ¿Tendrá razón Madge... me verá Katniss como una especia de repulsivo mutante?

Si lo hacía, ¿a quién le importaba el resto? ¿A quién le importaba si era capturado y experimentaban con él? Nada podía ser peor que Katniss mirándole y viendo algo horrendo, algo de lo que tener miedo.

Peeta sabía que tenía que decir algo pronto pero no sabía como empezar.

Katniss retorció su brazalete dándole vueltas y vueltas. Dios, ya está lo suficientemente nerviosa sin tenerme a mi aquí de pie mirándola fijamente, pensó Peeta.

\- Así que, umm, ¿cómo te sientes? - Preguntó.

Cómo te sientes. Vaya pregunta, pensó.

\- Todavía un poco estremecida, supongo. - Respondió Katniss. - Es normal, ¿no? Probablemente tengo toda esa adrenalina dando vueltas por mi cuerpo sin nada que hacer. Como si hubiera bebido demasiado café...

\- Si. - Dijo Peeta. - Cuando era niño, casi fui atropellado por un coche. Mi corazón no dejó de martillear en una hora. Estaba montando en bici. No sé que edad tenía , así que...

\- Peeta, para. Ambos estamos balbuceando. - Interrumpió Katniss. Tomó un profundo aliento, después continuó. - Mentí a todo el mundo sólo porque me lo pediste. Pero necesito saber que ocurrió realmente.

\- De acuerdo. Tienes razón. No más balbuceo. No se permiten balbuceos de ahora en adelante. No...

\- ¡Peeta!

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero antes de empezar... no hay posibilidad de que logre que te creas la historia del bote de ketchup, ¿verdad? - Preguntó.

Katniss soltó una risita.

\- No lo creo. - Se sacó la camiseta del pantalón.

¿Qué está haciendo? La boca de Peeta se secó. Luchó por mantener una expresión neutral.

Katniss lentamente se subió la camisa, revelando la piel de su estómago. Peeta dejó escapar su aliento en un silbido cuando vio las dos huellas de manos de brillante plateado. Las huellas de sus manos.

\- No obtuve esto de un bote de ketchup. - Dijo Katniss. Extendió una mano y tomó una de las de él entre ellas. Peeta se mantuvo completamente inmóvil. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué quería ella que hiciera?

Katniss sostuvo su mirada durante un largo momento, después tiró de la mano de Peeta hacia su estómago. Colocó la mano de Peeta sobre la huella plateada, cuidadosamente colocó cada dedo.

¿Pudo sentirme temblar? pensó Peeta. Cuando la estaba curando, Peeta había estado totalmente concentrado en disolver la bala y cerrar la herida. Pero ahora... ahora era hiperconsciente de la textura de la piel de Katniss, suave y lisa. Tan cálida bajo su palma.

Peeta se sentó cerca de Katniss. Ella mantuvo la mano de él presionada contra su estómago.

\- Tú hiciste esto, Peeta. - Dijo, su voz estaba cambiada por la emoción. - Salvaste mi vida. ¿Cómo?

Lentamente él quitó su mano. Katniss dejó caer otra vez la camisa.

\- No sé como empezar. - Admitió él.

\- Sólo dímelo. Sea lo que sea, sólo dímelo. - Dijo Katniss.

Esta es Katniss, se recordó a sí mismo Peeta. Habían ido juntos a la escuela desde tercer grado. Si hubiera tenido que escoger a un humano al que decirle la verdad sobre sí mismo, habría elegido a Katniss. Realmente se preocupaba por las cosas, por la gente. Así que hazlo, pensó.

\- Sabes que soy adoptado, ¿verdad? - Preguntó.

\- Uhhhh. - Esperó Katniss.

\- Mis padres, mis padres reales, están muertos.

\- Oh, Díos, Peeta. Eso es terrible. - Respondió Katniss. - No lo sabía. ¿Los recuerdas mucho?

Típico de Katniss. Realmente se olvidaba del todo de sí misma, de las preguntas que deseaba que le respondieran. Ahora estaba totalmente concentrada en él.

\- No recuerdo de ellos nada en absoluto. Desearía hacerlo. - Respondió Peeta. - Pero creo... creo que heredé el poder de sanar, el poder que usé contigo, de ellos.

Katniss empezó a responder, pero Peeta se apresuró a seguir. Si no continuaba, temía que nunca lo haría.

\- Mis padres murieron en el accidente de Roswell. Ellos... no eran humanos. Y yo tampoco. Por eso puedo hacer como como, ya sabes, curar. Con mis manos.

Hubo una larga e incómoda pausa. Katniss se alejó unos centímetros de Peeta sobre la cama. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz sonaba demasiado tranquila.

\- No sé que quieres que diga. - Dijo ella, sin cruzar sus ojos con los de Peeta. - Debería empezar con el hecho de que el impacto del OVNI supuestamente ocurrió hace más de cincuenta años... ¿y tú estás sólo en el último curso del instituto? ¿Así que tus padres han estado muertos desde antes de que tú nacieras?

No le creía. Peeta nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que ella no le creyera.

\- Había vainas de incubación a bordo, y... - Empezó Peeta, pero Katniss no le dejó terminar.

\- O quizás debería pasar directamente el problema realmente grande de tu historia... no hubo ningún impacto en Roswell. Todas las investigaciones científicas han confirmado eso.

Katniss se levantó y tomó su chaqueta.

\- Sabes, pensé que confiabas en mí. Pensé que ibas a contarme la verdad. - Su voz era fría, y feas manchas rojas había aparecido en su aura. Peeta nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Había estado tan concentrado en como reaccionaría Katniss cuando le contara la verdad que no se había puesto a pensar que podría no creerle. ¿Quién le creería? Era como si fuera diciendo que era el hijo del monstruo del Lago Ness o algo por el estilo.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de convencerla. Si Katniss salía de allí sintiendo que había estado riéndose de ella, Peeta no sabía que podría hacer. Podría incluso decidir contar al Sheriff Crane lo que había ocurrido realmente en el café.

\- ¿Que hay del Coronel Plutarch Heavensbee? - Exclamó Peeta. Fue la primera cosa que se le pasó por la cabeza. - Era el comandante de la base aérea. El tipo estaba a cargo de la brigada que se encargó de la bomba atómica, así que era bastante respetado. Hizo el anuncio de que un platillo volador había sido rescatado.

\- Realmente no quiero tener una conversación del tipo grandes-misterios-sin-resolver contigo ahora mismo. - Exclamó Katniss. - Me prometiste que me lo contarías todo, y obviamente no vas a hacerlo.

Se giró hacia la puerta.

\- Nunca te mentiría, Katniss. - Dijo Peeta desesperadamente. - Déjame probarlo.

\- Bien. Tienes dos minutos. Pruébalo.

Se levantó de un salto y la agarró de la mano. Katniss se alejó dando tumbos, pero Peeta la sujetó con firmeza.

\- Dijiste que querías pruebas. - Le recordó.

\- De acuerdo. - Murmuró ella cautelosamente.

Peeta empezó a frotar su brazalete, concentrándose en las moléculas de plata. Dio a las moléculas un pequeño golpecito con su mente. Deseaba que se movieran y se apartaran, pero no demasiado. Sólo un poco más, pensó. Dio a las moléculas otra golpecito y sintió que el brazalete se volvía líquido bajo sus dedos.

Katniss soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando el brazalete empezó a gotear de su muñeca. El metal se fundió rápidamente, deslizándose hasta el suelo en una corriente plateada. Formó un charco circular a los pies de Katniss.

\- Te he contado la verdad. - Susurró Peeta. - Lo juro.

Katniss miró hacia abajo al charco plateado, después elevó los ojos hasta la cara de Peeta.

\- Tengo... tengo que irme. - Lentamente retrocedió hacia la puerta... como si fuera algún cruel animal que pudiera atacarla si se movía rápidamente.

Peeta sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Me está mirando como si ni siquiera me conociera, pensó.

\- ¡Katniss, espera! - Suplicó.

Ella se movió más rápido.

\- No... no puedo. - Dijo. - Simplemente... no puedo.

Peeta estaba frenético. Tenía que encontrar una forma de arreglar las cosas. No podía dejarla marcharse así.

Rápidamente bajó las manos y las zambulló en el charco de plata, moldeándolo en sus manos, empujando otra vez las moléculas juntas. Cuando el brazalete estuvo otra vez formado, se lo ofreció a Katniss.

Tómalo, pensó. Por favor, cógelo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es dar un paso hacia mi.

Katniss abrió la boca, después la cerró. Se giró y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Peeta bajó la mirada al brazalete en su mano. Lentamente caminó hacia el vestidor y abrió el cajón de abajo. Gentilmente colocó el brazalete todo lo atrás que pudo y lo cubrió con la ropa.

No quería verlo de nuevo. No quería ni siquiera recordar la forma en que Katniss lo había mirado cuando finalmente entendió lo que él era realmente.

* * *

Los lunes y jueves estaré subiendo un nuevo capítulo.

Nico.


	4. ¡Peeta es un qué!

**Adaptación de Roswell (La primera temporada y el primer libro de la serie Roswell High Series) una serie que salió a finales de los noventas, y que si hubiera dependido de mi hubiera continuado hasta ahora :D Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia.**

Roswell pertenece a Melinda Metz y Los Juegos del Hambre a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

Katniss intentó meter la llave en el contacto, pero su mano estaba temblando tanto.

\- Vamos, vamos, vamos. - Susurró. No quería estar allí si Peeta decidía seguirla.

Utilizó la otra mano para ayudarla a guiar la llave hasta el lugar correcto y encendió el contacto. El coche dio una pequeña sacudida cuando lo sacó a la calle.

Cuando alcanzó la esquina, giró a la izquierda en vez de a la derecha. Iría directamente a casa de Annie. No podía ir a casa todavía. Sus padres empezarían a preocuparse por ella, y Katniss tenía miedo de soltárselo todo en un impulso.

Su madre probablemente insistiría en que fuera el médico o algo así. Y Papá era un ciudadano que seguía la ley al pie de la letra... ni siquiera cruzaba la calle imprudentemente... así que la haría llamar al Sheriff Crane y contarle exactamente lo que ocurría. Katniss no estaba preparada para hacer eso.

No sabía que quería hacer. Pensar en Peeta hacía que se le congelara el cerebro, como una computadora intentando descargar un archivo demasiado grande.

Katniss volvió a girar a la izquierda. Había conducido hasta la casa de Annie muchas veces, podía hacerlo con el piloto automático. Aumentó la velocidad mientras bajaba la calle.

Señal de alto, se dijo a sí misma cuando se aproximó al cruce. ¡Señal de alto! Pero el mensaje no consiguió llegar desde el cerebro a sus pies lo suficientemente rápido, y lo atravesó directamente. Oyó la bocina de un coche dando un pitido largo y enfadado tras ella.

\- Lo siento. - Susurró Katniss. - Lo siento, lo siento. - Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, empañándole la vista de la carretera delante de ella. El corazón le martilleaba en sus oidos. Latía con tanta fuerza que podía sentirlo en la punta de los dedos mientras empuñaba el volante con ambas manos. Lentamente dejó escapar el aliento.

De acuerdo, cálmate, pensó. La casa de Annie estaba sólo a unos pocos bloques de distancia. Katniss comprobó el espejo retrovisor; comprobó el espejo lateral; miró sobre el hombro y comprobó el punto muerto. Después lentamente empezó a bajar la calle.

Se concentraba en conducir del mismo modo que el día que se presentó a su examen de conducir. Se aseguró de quedarse exactamente en el límite de velocidad, ni una milla más lento o más rápida. Hizo un total y completo alto en la siguiente señal de alto. Puso el intermitente lo suficientemente pronto... pero no demasiado... cuando llegó a la calle de Annie, e hizo un trabajo perfecto de aparcamiento en paralelo delante de la casa de Annie.

Hazlo, pensó. Salió del coche y se apresuró a recorrer el camino delantero. Tocó el timbre, esperó un segundo, y tocó de nuevo.

\- Podías haberlo usado dos minutos antes. - Dijo Annie cuando abrió la puerta. Se abrió paso hasta el comedor todavía hablando. - Mi madre acaba de salir a una cita con aspecto de estrella de rock. Le dijo que debería cambiarse, pero por supuesto no me escuchó. Quizá si tú hubieras...

\- Hablé con Peeta. - Interrumpió Katniss.

\- Tienes un aspecto horrible. - Exclamó Annie. - Lo siento. Ni siquiera lo había notado... estaba embebida en mi rimbombante discurso. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo?

Katniss se dejó caer sobre el sofá. No había una forma buena de decirlo, sólo podía soltarlo.

\- Dijo que era un alienígena.

Annie soltó una risita.

\- Hablo en serio.

Annie rió más fuerte.

\- ¿Tiene... tiene antenas? - Preguntó, abrazándose a si misma. Se desplomó del sofá cerca de Katniss y se meció hacia adelante y atras, sus hombros temblaban por la risa.

Katniss esperó. Cuando Annie estaba en medio de uno de sus ataques de risa, era totalmente imparable.

\- ¿Te dejó ver su pistola laser? - Annie reía tan fuerte que resopló, lo que la hice reir todavía más. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Finalmente notó que Katniss no estaba riendo también.

\- Oops. Lo siento. - Soltó una última risita. Después de sentó erguida y se secó los ojos con uno de los pequeños almohadones del sofá. - Cuentame que ocurrió realmente.

\- Lo he hecho. - Dijo Katniss. Se apresuró a seguir antes de que Annie pudiera empezar a reirse de nuevo. - Piensa en ello. Tú misma dijiste que estaba a punto de morir, que la sangre manaba en abundancia de mí. Peeta me curó. Cerró la herido sólo tocándome. ¿Qué humano podría hacer eso?

Annie miró a Katniss atónita. Al menos sabe que estoy hablando en serio, pensó Katniss.

\- Se que suena una locura. Pensé que Peeta estaba tomándome el pelo cuando me lo contó. Pensé que sólo estaba colándome una historia totalmente estúpida. Pero cuando tomó mi brazalete de plata, y lo fundió.

Los ojos de Annie se abrieron de par en par asustados.

\- ¿Sabes lo caliente que tiene que estar la plata antes de fundirse? - Preguntó Katniss, su voz se elevó. - Novecientos sesenta y un grados Celsius. Y el brazalete ni siquiera estaba caliente. Ni siquiera lo sentí cálido. ¡Es imposible! Debería ser imposible... pero Peeta lo hizo. - Se interrumpió, frotándose la muñeca. No había una marca roja ni nada donde había estado el brazalete.

\- Creo... creo que necesitamos algo de mi té especial antiestress. - Dijo Annie. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina sin otra palabra.

Katniss la siguió.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Ajá, Si, Definitivamente. - Annie agarró la tetera de cobre y la llevó hasta el fregadero. Abrió el agua y la dejó correr dentro del recipiente hasta que se derramó por los lados. Annie se quedó mirándolo, con los ojos en blanco.

Katniss tomó el recipiente alejándolo de ella.

\- Sentémonos simplemente. Ambas estamos demasiado confundidas para realizar alguna otra tarea.

\- Tienes razón. - Annie se deslizó hasta una de las sillas de la cocina, y Katniss se sentó cerca de ella. - ¿Así que qué vamos a hacer ahora?

\- No sé. - Respondió Katniss. - No sé por donde empezar. No es como si pudiera buscar en Internet e investigar la cultura y las creencias de los alienígenas del planeta de Peeta. Quiero decir, no sé si ellos... si la especie... de Peeta... quisiera vivir justamente aquí con nosotros, o como si quisieran arrasarnos y asumir el control.

Evidencia sólida, eso es lo que ella quería, del tipo que recogía cuando hacía un experimento biológico. Eso era lo que adoraba de la ciencia... todos eran hechos absolutos. Era reconfortante tener pruebas de que había algún orden en el universo, algunas reglas que siempre eran seguidas.

Después de lo que había ocurrido hoy, no sabía que ya donde estaban las reglas. Y eso la asustaba.

\- ¿Recuerdas el final de ET? - Preguntó Annie de repente. - Como esos tipos del gobierno llegaban y se lo llevaban lejos?

Katniss asintió, sus pensamientos estaban inmóviles en un mundo donde la tabla periódica ya no tenía aplicación.

\- ¿Crees que eso podría ocurrirle a Peeta si contamos a la gente la verdad sobre él? - Continuó Annie.

\- No lo sé. - Admitió Katniss. - Dudo de que a todo el mundo le gustara, Oh, un alienígena, eso es interesante. Habría gente de fuera que querría estudiarlo o hacer pruebas con él. Podrían encerrar lejos a Peeta durante el resto de su vida o incluso...

Katniss no podía decirlo.

\- O incluso matarlo. - Terminó Annie por ella.

Katniss tuvo una visión, una imagen de Peeta tendido en el suelo, inmóvil y frío. Sintió una oleada de pura emoción que traspasó más allá de cualquier hecho. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. No podía permitir que Peeta muriera.

\- No podemos contar nunca a nadie la verdad. - Dijo a Annie.

\- Nunca. - Repitió Annie. Espera. ¿Qué pasa con Gale? ¿Ni siquiera podemos contarselo a él?

\- ¡Annie, no! No podemos contárselo a nadie.

Katniss deseó que pudieran contárselo a Gale. Confiaba totalmente en él, y ambas le contaban prácticamente todo. Pero el secreto de Peeta era como un virus letal... tenía que ser contenido, o alguien podía morir. Peeta podía morir.

Annie dio un golpecito a la mesa.

\- Así que, umm, ¿cómo crees que es Peeta en realidad?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir, que ¿qué probabilidades hay de que los seres del planeta de donde viene Peeta tengan el mismo aspecto que los humanos? ¿No crees que el aspecto de Peeta puede ser algo así como un disfraz?

Katniss no supe cómo responder. Peeta era sólo Peeta. No solía pensar en él como alguna clase de criatura.

Annie se puso en pie y camino de regreso al fregadero. Colocó la tetera sobre la cocina.

\- Me pregunto si puede comer la misma comida que nosotros. Vi esa película donde los aliens sólo podían comer carne descompuesta... ya sabes, con bacterias y bichos para digerirla.

Katniss observó a Annie poner hojas de te dentro de pequeñas bolas plateadas. No podía creer la forma en que su amiga estaba hablando sobre Peeta. Las dos lo conocían desde siempre, pero Annie estaba hablando de él como si fuera algo que había salido en el Canal Discovery.

\- Quizá es como la Mosca. Quizá escupe alguna clase de ácido sobre su comida y entonces... slueep, lo succiona. ¿Qué piensas? Tú eres la gurú de la ciencia.

\- Por Dios, Annie. - Murmuró Katniss.

Annie no la oyó. Siguió charlando.

\- ¿Crees que ve a los humanos como una forma de vida inferior? ¿Seremos sólo un montón de carne para él?

Peeta siempre escogía a Annie para estar en su equipo cuando jugaban al softball en sexto grado... la elegía a ella primero, incluso aunque era una de las peores jugadoras. Hacía que Cressida Perry dejara de acosar a Annie el primer año de instituto. No informó a su compañía de seguros cuando Annie abolló su coche en el aparcamiento de la escuela el año anterior.

Es como si hubiera olvidado todas las cosas amables que había hecho por ella... y por la mitad de la gente de la escuela, pensó Katniss. Ahora era sólo el chico alienígena.

No era raro que fuera tan duro para Peeta contar a Katniss la verdad sobre sí mismo. Probablemente pensaba que ella iba a tratarle como una especie de monstruo.

Y lo hice, comprendió Katniss. Prácticamente salí corriendo de la habitación.

Se estremeció mientras recordaba los ojos de Peeta. El dolor y la humillación llenando sus hermosos ojos azules mientras ella retrocedía alejándose de él.

Nunca le agradecía que me salvara la vida.

Vamos, Peeta, pensó Finnick. Sácame de aquí.

En ese preciso instante oyó el claxón del Jeep de Peeta. ¡Si! No podía quedarse en esa casa un segundo más. Finnick fue a zancadas hacia la puerta principal, recogiéndose en su chaqueta mientras caminaba.

\- Alto ahí. - El señor Odair gritó cuando Finnick empezó a pasar la cocina. - El patio trasero parece una jungla. Quiero que cortes el césped antes de que vayas a alguna parte.

\- Va a anochecer en media hora. - Protestó Finnick.

El señor Odair sonrió burlonamente hacia él. Finnick odiaba esa pequeña sonrisa perturbada.

\- Entonces tendrás que trabajar rápido ¿verdad?

Finnick no quería meterse en un pleito de gritos con el tipo. No valía la pena. Luchó por mantener la voz tranquila.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no pudiste decirme que querías que cortara el césped esta mañana, o esta tarde, o incluso hace una hora? Peeta está fuera esperándome.

\- Bueno, tendrá que seguir esperando. Anda y avísame cuando hayas terminado. Quiero ver la clase de trabajo que haces antes de que salgas corriendo por ahí.

Finnick odiaba la forma en que el señor Odair estaba siempre jugando su pequeño juego de poder. a Odair no le importaba el patio trasero. Eso viejo camión verde suyo había estado colocado sobre bloques en la esquina más alejada antes de que Finncik se mudara allí. Tenía totalmente destruído el trozo de cesped, pero a él no le importaba. A Odair sólo le importaba demostrar a Finnick quien mandaba.

En menos de una año tendré dieciocho, pensó Finnick. Entonces me largaré de aquí. No más hogares adoptivos. No más padres adoptivos. No más gente extraña que dice ser mi familia.

\- Bien. Cortaré el césped del patio trasero. - Masculló Finnick. Después salió por la puerta delantero y la cerró tranquilamente detrás de él. Trotó hasta el Jeep de Peeta para decirle que esperara.

Pero cuando alcanzó el Jeep, saltó. Al diablo Odair. A la mierda los idiotas del programa de servicios sociales que pensaban que colocarle en casa de extraños significaba que estaban cuidado de él. No podía preocuparse por eso esta noche. No podía quedarse en el patio trasero mientras Odair inspeccionaba su trabajo, encontrando docenas de pequeñas cosas que Finnick olvidó hacer o hizo mal.

Trepó al Jeep.

\- Arranca. - Ordenó Finnick.

Peeta no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Él trepó en el Jeep. "Dale, no te detengas," Finnick hizo el pedido. Se limitó a salir corriendo calle abajo, pasó las casas bien atendidas y los patios pulcramente cuidados del lado sur.

Finnick había vivida en todos los vecindarios de la ciudad... desde la sección de la vieja base militar al distrito histórico con sus grandes casas y grandes árboles. Vivir en el distrito histórico era genial. No le importaba realmente que la casa fuera bonita, sino vivir cerca de Peeta y Madge.

\- ¿A dónde? - Preguntó Peeta mientras salían de la ciudad, millas y millas de desierto se extendía ante ellos.

\- Quiero probar en ese arroyo que dejamos atrás la semana pasada. - Finnick sacó un mapa estropeado de su bolsillo. Abrió la guantera, agarró un lápiz, y empezó a sombrear el área en la que planeaba buscar esta noche. Estaba a unos sesenta millas a las afueras de Roswell y a quince millas del lugar del impacto.

Peeta miró hacia él.

\- Un par de años más como este y habrás coloreado la mitad de Nuevo México.

\- No completamente. - Respondió Finnick. Había cubierto un montón de terreno a través de los años. Pero Finnick quería hacer más. Deseaba poder buscar todo el día cada día en lugar de una vez a la semana.

\- Hace mucho que no encontramos nada. Quizá estaba lejos del lugar del impacto. - Dijo Peeta.

\- Podríamos estar demasiado lejos para encontrar escombros, pero todavía creo que la nave está escondida en algún lugar del desierto, a no más de unas pocas horas en coche desde el lugar del impacto. - Respondió Finnick. - No querrían arriesgarse a llevarla más allá. Demasiada gente tendría que estar involucrada. Habría demasiadas preguntas.

Peeta dio un gruñido que no le comprometía. Finnick sabía que Peeta dudaba que pudieran encontrar siquiera la nave. Y Madge seguía diciendo que eran tontos por seguir buscando. Ella había abandonado la búsqueda hacía mucho. Pero Finnick nunca lo dejaría. Y Peeta seguiría saliendo al desierto con él cada semana mientras Finnick quisiera que lo hiciera. Finnick podía contar con Peeta. Siempre podría, siempre lo haría.

Finnick encendió la radio. En realidad no le apetecía hablar, y no parecía que a Peeta le apeteciera tampoco. Probablemente estaba pensando en Katniss.

Finnick no sabía lo que esa chica había dicho a Peeta cuando habían estado solos en su habitación. Pero fuera lo que fuera, lo había dejado totalmente aniquilado. Después de que saliera, Peeta contó a Finnick y Madge que Katniss guardaría su secreto. Les prometió que no había ningún peligro. Pero Peeta no había sonado feliz o siquiera aliviado, y parecía como se le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Katniss no podía manejar la verdad. Finnick estaba seguro de eso. Probablemente trató a Peeta como una especie de monstruo.

Simplemente no pertenecemos aquí, pensó. Nunca vamos a encajar. Nunca vamos a sentirnos bien viviendo aquí. Y es por eso que tenía que encontrar una salida. Lograría volver a su planeta natal, su auténtica casa, no importa el tiempo que le llevara. Quizá incluso tuviera algún pariente allí.

Finnick observó el sol hundiéndose más y más, volviendo el cielo rosa y naranja. Lentamente los colores decayeron, después se volvió negro, y las estrellas empezaron a aparecer.

Deseaba que pudiera ser de noche todo el tiempo. Por la noche era cuando sentía que su planeta natal estaba más cerca, casi al alcance, allá arriba tras las estrellas, en alguna parte. Por la noche se sentía positivo sobre lo que encontrar la nave, positivo sobre que encontraría su camino de regreso.

Durante el día... algunas veces durante el día perdía la esperanza. Se sentía como si no hubiera nada en absoluto allí. Ninguna casa a la que regresar.

\- Estamos llegando al arroyo. - Dijo Peeta. - ¿Quieres conducir o caminar?

\- Caminar. - Finnick necesitaba enfriarse. Creyó que después de una larga caminata podría estar preparado para volver y ver al señor Odair sin desear golpearle la cara.

Peeta aparcó el Jeep. Finnick salió medio saltando medio deslizándose y bajó al arroyo. Podía oir a Peeta justro detrás de él.

Cuando Finnick alcanzó el fondo, se giró en un lento círculo, estudiando las paredes y el suelo del arroyo. No sabía que estaba buscando exactamente, sólo hago que no encajara.

Una de las otras cosas que le gustaban a Finnick de la noche era lo claramente que podía ver. Su visión era mejor en la oscuridad de lo que era durante el día. Eso hacía sus búsquedas nocturnas semanales más fáciles. Teniendo ventaja sobre cualquier humano curioso que apareciera por casualidad también.

\- ¿Yo voy al sur y tú al norte? - Preguntó Peeta.

Finnick asintió y se puso en camino. Estamos dispuestos a encontrar algo, pensó. No puede tardar mucho más. Había pasado casi un año desde que Peeta encontró la tira de metal delgado y flexible que ambos creyeron que era parte de la nave de sus padres. Tenía que serlo. No era como nada que hubieran visto antes. Si lo estrujabas, inmediatamente volvía a enderezarse por si mismo. Era indestructible. Finnick había intentado cortarlo con unas tijeras de podar. Incluso había probado con un soplete una vez. Pero el metal, si eso era lo que era, siempre volvía a su forma original, intacto.

El sonido de un montón de ovejas balando interrumpió los pensamientos de Finnick. Permaneció en pie inmóvil y escuchando. ¿Había alguien ahí fuera? ¿Alguien que había espantado a las ovejas?

Las ovejas estaban tranquilas de nuevo. Ahora todo lo que Finnick podía oir era el sonido de su propia respiración y el pequeño roce de las garras de un lagarto de barriga azul que cruzaba como un dardo sobre una roca. Supongo que no era nada, decidió.

Sacó una botella de plástico se su mochila y tomó un trago de soda de uva con salsa picante. Sabía que haría vomitar a los humanos pero imaginaba que el sabor trabajaba para ellos de forma diferente porque él podría beberlo todo el día. Siguió caminando a zancadas hacia adelante.

Cuando era un niño, cada vez que salía al desierto, estaba seguro de que encontrarían la nave. Pensaba saltaría dentro y se iría volando con Peeta y Madge a casa. Estaba seguro de que de algún modo sabría exactamente como funcionaban todos los controles.

Después cuando tuvo un par de años más, vio la vieja película de Superman en la televisión. Había una escena donde Superman encontraba un cristal que le mostraba un holograma de su padre muerto, y tenía todas esas conversaciones con él.

Durante un tiempo Finnick esperó encontrar algo como ese cristal. Algo que le mostraría la cara de su padre al menos.

Pero creció. Y nunca encontró nada que le dijera como quien era él realmente. Ahora todo lo que Finnick quería era una pista, un indicio. Cualquier cosa que le condujera al siguiente lugar donde buscar. Algo que le hiciera mantener la esperanza

Siguió y siguió caminando, estudiando cada roca, cada evidencia. Ni siquiera había encontrado un envoltorio de chicle cuando oyó el agudo silbido de Peeta, la señal de que era hora de volver.

Peeta estaba ya en el asiento del conductor cuando Finnick trepó a lo alto del arroyo. Finnick no le preguntó si había encontrado algo. Ya sabía la respuesta.

\- ¿Déjame en la cueva en el camino de vuelta, de acuerdo? - Preguntó Finnick mientras se deslizaba dentro del Jeep. - Creo que voy a pasar la noche allí.

Peeta asintió y giró el Jeep hacia la ciudad. La cueva estaba a veinte millas a las afueras de Roswell, mucho más cerca de la ciudad que el lugar del impacto.

Finnick había pasado más tiempo en la cueva que en ninguno de sus hogares adoptivos. Era un lugar especial... el primer lugar que había visto cuando salió de su vaina de incubación. Tenía más o menos siete años... al menos parecía un niño humano de siete años, aunque debía haber estaba incubándose durante cuarenta años.

Deseaba quedarse en la cueva para siempre. El desierto de fuera parecía demasiado grande y brillante para él. Se sentía más seguro en la tenue luz con las sólidas paredes de caliza rodeándole.

Finnick había pasado días acurrucado cerca de la vaina sin abrir... era la que Peeta y Madge compartían, pero no sabía eso entonces... se presionaba contra la cálida superficie. Los pequeños ruidos susurrantes que oía dentro le hacían compañía.

Finalmente la sed y el hambre le condujeron al desierto. Un ranchero local le encontró bebiendo en la misma corriente que utilizaban al ovejas del tipo. El hombre le llevó a la ciudad, y Finnick fue colocado en el orfanato. Desde había pasó a su primer hogar adoptivo.

Le llevó sólo una semana aprender inglés. Menos que para las matemáticas. La gente de los servicios sociales se había imaginado que estaba en quinto grado cuando empezó en la Escuela Elemental de Roswell. Nunca pudieron imaginarse por qué no recordaba a sus padres o de donde venía.

Finnick todavía recordaba el día que Peeta trajo un trozo de amatista para mostrarlo a la clase. Había dicho que le gustaba porque era del mismo color que la luz que rodeaba a su profesora, la señora Mags. Todos los otros niños se rieron. La señora Mags dijo que era agradable que Peeta tuviera tanta imaginación.

Y Finnick tuvo la asombrosa alegría de saber que ya no estaba solo. Alguien más podía ver lo que él veía.

\- El señor Darius no va a estar muy feliz si Odair se queja de que es pasado fuera toda la noche de nuevo. - Comentó Peeta mientras conducia por la carretera vacía.

\- El señor Darius nunca es feliz. - Respondió Finnick. Su asistente social tendría que aguantarse. Y si los Odair montaban un escándalo, el señor Darius probablemente tendría que empezar a buscar el hogar adoptivo número once. Su asistente social tendría que aguantarse con eso también.

\- Pueden venir a casa conmigo. - Se ofreció Peeta. - A mis padres no les importará.

\- Nah, puedo cuidar de mí mismo. - Respondió Finnick.

No le importaría pasar la noche con los Mellark. Pero no quería estar allí para el desayuno de la mañana. La señora Mellark estaba siempre tan cariñosa. Hacía un millón de preguntas sobre la escuela y todo eso. Y el señor Mellark estaría leyendo los comics en voz algo con todas las voces de goofy. Era mucho más familia de la que Finnick podía manejar.

Algunas veces Finnick se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida si hubieran sido los Mellarks los que le encontraran en vez de ese ranchero. Y hubiera estado en un lugar diferente en un momento diferente, podía haber tenido la vida de Peeta y Madge, creciendo con padres que le querían. Ni siquiera vayas por ahí, pensó Finnick, es un sinsentido.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres volver conmigo? - Preguntó Peeta. - Mi Madre probablemente te haría tortitas de arándanos, y tenemos esa mostaza de café que te gusta tanto para acompañarlas.

Finnick sacudió la cabeza. Ya estaba acostumbrado a estar sólo. Era bueno en eso. No tiene sentido acostumbrase a algo que pueden quitarte.

* * *

Nos leemos el lunes


	5. De regreso a clases

**Adaptación de Roswell (La primera temporada y el primer libro de la serie Roswell High Series) una serie que salió a finales de los noventas, y que si hubiera dependido de mi hubiera continuado hasta ahora :D Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia.**

Roswell pertenece a Melinda Metz y Los Juegos del Hambre a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

Madge abrió el cajón superior del tocador y miró dentro. Su maquillaje estaba pulcramente organizado por uso, marca y color. Quizá debería hacer pequeñas combinaciones de rubor, sombra de ojos, lápiz de labios y esmalte de uñas, pensó. Después podría intentar conseguir una combinación que hiciera juego con cualquier cosa que me pusiera y...

No. Eso sería ir demasiado lejos. Madge cerró el cajón tranquilamente.

Tenía que dejar de volverse loca con todo ese asunto de Katniss Everdeen. Si no tenía cuidado empezaría a organizar sus zapatos por altura y anchura del tacón y a bordar los días de la semana en sus panties.

De acuerdo, esto es lo que haré, decidió Madge. Si tengo el menor indicio de que Katniss ha abierto su bocota, me meteré en sus sueños y encontraré la forma de volverla loca. Puede pasar el resto de su vida en un asilo para locos, balbuceando sobre alienígenas. Nadie le prestará atención.

Madge se alivió en su cama y sonrió. Pobre Katniss. Puedo verla ahora. Todavía podría acabar necesitando tratamiento de electroshock.

Ahora que tenía ese pequeño problema resuelto, era hora de decidir algo realmente impórtate. Que ponerse para el baile de bienvenida. Madge planeaba ser coronada reina del baile, y deseaba tener buen aspecto. Bueno, ella siempre tenía buen aspecto. Pero quería tener buen aspecto.

Madge agarró una revista de su mesita de noche y empezó a hojearla. Definitivamente no esa cosa rosa con frufrú, pensó. La chica parecía como si hubiera ido de compras después de una sobredosis de Prozac. Era alegre pero no atractivo.

Y no ese harapo rojo con el wonderbrad incorporado. No, no, no.

\- Que alguien llame al 1-800- Vamos Caesars" - murmuró. - Tengo un candidato para "Mi mejor amiga fue al Baile de Bienvenida Vestida Como un Mamarracho".

Tiró la revista al suelo y tomo otra de cine. Estudió una foto de una estrella de cine inglesa asistiendo a alguna premiere vistiendo un traje sencillo color azul hielo. Simple. Sexy. Y oh, tan Madge.

Iría de compras mañana. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir que Papá le dejara su tarjeta de crédito. Habían pasado unos pocos meses desde la última vez. Y el baile de bienvenida era un evento muy importante en la vida de una chica. Él lo entendería.

Madge comprobó el reloj... 2. A.M. Ya había dormido las dos horas que necesitaba, y tenía horas y horas por delante antes de que tuviera que ir a la escuela en realidad. Extendió la mano hacia el control remoto, después cambió de opinión. La tele nocturna era horrible. Ya había visto todos los anuncios cien veces. Si los humanos no necesitasen dormir tanto, habría cosas buenas toda la noche.

Podía ir a ver lo que estaba haciendo Peeta o llamar a Finnick. Pero probablemente terminarían discutiendo sobre Katniss, y Madge no estaba de humor.

Comprobó el reloj de nuevo. Todos los chicos de Roswell estarían durmiendo ahora. Podría meterse en algunos sueños y trabajar para estar extrasegura de conseguir los votos que necesitaba para ser elegida reina de bienvenida. No es que tuviera ninguna duda real, pero Madge era una novata, y normalmente la reina de bienvenida era una de último curso. Por otro lado, era algo que hacer.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su respiración se volviera lenta y monótona. Años de práctica hacían que fuera fácil para ella deslizarse en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, el lugar donde las relucientes esferas de sueño eran visibles.

Nunca se cansaba de observar las esferas de sueño arremolinarse a su alrededor, como pompas de jabón gigantes sopladas por una varita encantada. Cada esfera dejaba escapar una nota de música pura, y Madge pasaba un montón de horas encajando a la gente que conocía con el sonido de sus esferas.

¿A quién debería escoger esta noche? Hmmmm. Creo que le toca el turno a Gale _Hawthorne_ , decidió. Escuchó el sonoro ruido de la esfera de sueño de Gale, un sonido tan rico que casi podía saborearlo. Si, esa era.

Madge extendió los brazos y empezó a tararear, llamando a la esfera hacia ella. Dio vueltas a sus manos y escudriñó en su interior, sintiéndose como una gitana con una bola de cristal. Dentro de la esfera podía ver una versión en miniatura versión del vestíbulo del Instituto Panem. Gale estaba soñando con la escuela. Qué divertido.

Tarareó más alto y la esfera se expandió. Cuando fue lo suficientemente grande, pasó a través de ella, la superficie de la burbuja era suave contra su piel.

Gale debe tener una buena memoria visual, pensó. Su versión soñada de la escuela era bastante precisa. Rió mientras corría por el vestíbulo.

\- El examen final de Cálculo no puede ser hoy. - Gritaba Gale. - Estamos sólo en Octubre. No he estudiado.

\- El final no es hoy. - Dijo Madge tranquilamente.

Gale se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Su pelo rojo estaba desordenado, como si se hubiera pasado los dedos nerviosamente por él.

\- ¿Estás segura? Acabo de ver al señor Castor y ha dicho que el examen ya ha empezado. Dijo que me quitaría diez puntos por cada segundo que llegara tarde.

\- Estaba bromeando. A la única cosa que estás llegando tarde es al baile de bienvenida. - Madge tomó a Gale de la mano y le condujo hacia el gimnasio. Él no hizo ninguna pregunta. Adoraba lo fácil que era convencer a la gente de todo en sueños. Madge empujó las grandes puertas dobles del gimnasio. Un foco la golpeó a ella y a Gale, aparecieron coronas en sus cabezas.

\- ¿Puedes creer que hemos ganado? - Preguntó Madge. - Hemos sido elegidos reina y rey de bienvenida. Creo que se supone que tenemos que abrir el baile.

\- Oh, ¿de veras? ¿Tú y yo? - Gale parpadeó bajo el foco de luz.

\- Tú y yo. - Madge cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gale y descansó la cabeza en su hombro. Agradable, pensó. Exactamente la altura adecuada. Y huele bien también.

Normalmente le gustaban con un poco más de músculos. Abdominales firmes y piernas poderosas. Pero el cuerpo esbelto de Gale se sentía... mmmm.

Estás aquí para trabajar, no para divertirte, se recordó a sí misma. Levantó la cabeza y alzó la mirada hacia él... el lenguaje universal para "bésame".

La mirada de Gale se fijó en sus labios. Jaló de ella para acercarla más. Podía sentir su cálido aliento contra sus mejillas, entonces...

Se sacó a sí misma fuera de la esfera. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Otro voto para mí, pensó. Adoraba jugar con sus mentes.

* * *

\- Huele esto. - Annie empujó un pequeño frasco de líquido bajo la nariz de Katniss. Es cedro. Realmente calmante. Entrarás en un estado de paz.

Katniss obedientemente olfateo, pero no creía que nada pudiera hacerla sentir menos nerviosa por ver a Peeta. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a él después de la forma en que había salido de su casa? ¿Qué iba a decirle?

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Preguntó Annie.

\- Un poco, supongo. - Mintió Katniss. Si decía que no, Annie sólo la haría oler algo más. Annie estaba totalmente metida en la aromaterapia, y definitivamente quería convertir a Katniss.

\- Ahora que sé la verdad sobre Peeta, yo... - Katniss se interrumpió abruptamente cuando Gale apareció en los terrenos cerca de ellas con del trozos de pizzas, un pastelito, una bolsa de papas fritas y un refresco de naranja balanceándose en sus manos.

Gale miró de Katniss a Annie, después de nuevo a Katniss.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa? Ustedes dos parecen culpables.

\- Oh, oh, estábamos sólo... - Empezó Annie.

\- Sólo estábamos diciendo lo mucho que adoramos esas nuevas cajas de tampones... esas donde los ponen de todos los tamaños" - Saltó Katniss. Annie era una terrible mentirosa. - Tienen de los pequeño, pero los días más suaves, y...

\- Alto. - Exclamó Gale. - Estoy empezando a sentirme realmente excluido. Si no paras voy a empezar a sentirme herido.

\- Admítelo. - Contestó Katniss. - Ni siquiera puedes oír la palabra tamp...

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tienes razón. - Dijo Gale rápidamente. - Si alguna de ustedes quiere cortar con un chico y no sabe como, sólo tiene que empezar a hablar sobre... eso es todo.

\- Suena como el principio de una de tus listas. - Dijo Katniss.

\- ¡Ey, si! Estoy intentando imaginarme cual debería ser la siguiente. - Respondió él.

Gale tenía una página web llena de listas como "Como Saber Cuando Salirte de una Película" y "Cómo Garantizar que Tu Hijo Crezca Siendo un Asesino en Serie o un Francotirador" Una vez que tenía una idea para una lista podía hablar de ello durante horas. Y hoy era eso exactamente lo que Katniss quería de él. No quería hablar de nada que se acercara al tema de Peeta, no con Annie, la peor mentirosa del mundo, sentada cerca de ella.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué más, que más? - Gale tomó un gran bocado de pizza.

Annie revolvió el contenido de su bolso y sacó una cápsula llena de algo verde. Se la alcanzó a Gale.

\- Ten. Si vas a comer esa basura necesitas un pequeño estímulo del herbolario. Mezclé esto yo misma. Es un material muy bueno.

Gale miró de reojo la cápsula, después la lanzó al interior de su boca y se la tragó con un trago de refresco.

\- De acuerdo. Lo tengo. Otra gran forma de librarse de un chico. Dile que crees que sería bonito que empezarán a ir combinados a clases.

Katniss tomó un pequeño mordisco de su sándwich, después lo dejó. Estaba demasiado ansiosa para comer.

\- ¿Qué hay de Pollux y Venia? - Preguntó Annie. - Venia hace que se vista del mismo color que ella prácticamente cada día, y han estado juntos desde séptimo grado.

\- Si, pero todo el mundo sabe que Venia ha hecho a Pollux una lobotomía. - Contraatacó Gale. - Tiene todos los signos ¿Verdad, Katniss?

\- ¿Umm? Oh, si. - Murmuró ella. Dejó de poner atención una vez que estuvo segura de que Gale estaba en un tema seguro.

\- Es algo... - Empezó Gale. Su expresión se tornó sombría. - Cato Crane a las cuatro en punto.

Oh, genial, pensó Katniss. Esto es exactamente lo que necesito ahora mismo.

Cato se dejó caer pesadamente cerca de ella en la hierba... sin esperar una invitación.

\- Así que, Katniss, ¿cuando vamos a salir de nuevo? - Preguntó.

Es como un conejito de Duracell transtornado, pensó Katniss. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirle que no antes de que sus pilas se agoten?

\- Nunca. Te lo dije, Cato. - Dijo Katniss firmemente. Extendió la mano hacia Annie y agarró una de las papas fritas de Gale. No la quería... pensó que eran bastante asquerosas en realidad... pero esperaba que si ignoraba a Cato simplemente se marcharía.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? ¿Quién te crees que eres, la chica más ardiente de la escuela? ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan especial? - Exigió Cato.

Annie dio un codazo a Katniss. Probablemente ella debe estar más loca que yo, pensó Katniss.

\- Cato, te daré un consejo, consíguete algo de terapia, consíguete una vida. - Dijo Katniss. - Lárgate de aquí.

Annie codeó a Katniss de nuevo.

\- Tu camisa. - Susurró.

Katniss bajó la mirada y vio que se ombligo estaba al descubierto... revelando una de las huellas de manos en su estómago. Cuando me moví para tomar la papa frita, pensó.

¿Lo habrá notado Cato? Probablemente no, decidió. Las marcas habían empezado a marchitarse, y Cato estaba bastante distraído por el sonido de su propia voz. Katniss deslizó la camisa... hacia abajo, intentando que el movimiento pareciera casual.

\- Deberías cambiar de actitud. - Estaba diciendo Cato. - Tú...

\- Eso es, Cato. - Interrumpió Gale. - Vete.

Cato se puso en pie y bajó la mirada hacia Gale.

\- ¿O sino... qué vas a hacerme? - Exigió Cato.

Gale se levantó y se enfrentó a él. Gale era más bajo que Cato, y probablemente pesaba veinticinco libros menos. Pero no retrocedió. Dio un paso adelante.

Maravilloso, pensó Katniss, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ahora tengo que ser amable con Cato para que no mate a Gale.

\- Mira, Cato. - Dijo con su voz más dulce. - No quise decir...

\- ¿Olvídalo, de acuerdo? No importa. - Cato se alejó de Gale y recorrió el patio con la mirada. Sacudió la barbilla hacia Madge Mellark. - ¿A quién le importas tú? Si ella no quiere salir conmigo sí que será malo. - Dijo por lo bajo.

Gale se sentó.

\- Es un engreído total.

\- Si, Katniss es mucho, mucho más guapa que Madge. - Añadió Annie.

Katniss se incomodó.

\- No creo que sea eso lo que quiso decir. - Le dijo a Annie.

Annie se volvió hacia Gale.

\- Oh, vamos. Katniss es de cualquier modo más guapa que Madge, ¿verdad?

\- De forma distinta. - Murmuró Gale.

\- Si. Katniss trata los chicos como los seres humanos. Madge atrae a los chicos como a la suciedad. - Respondió Annie. - No sé por qué algún chico quisiera salir con ella.

Gale miró hacia Madge.

\- Si. Pelo rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo curvilíneo. ¿Quién querría estar cerca de eso?

Annie le golpeó el hombro.

\- Nunca entenderé a los chicos. Sólo porque te gusta su aspecto deja de importarte que tenga la personalidad de un taxidermista.

\- Soñé con ella la otra noche, y no tuvo nada que ver con animales muertos. - Protestó Gale.

\- Es difícil de creer que ella y Peeta sean hermanos. - Dijo Katniss. - Quiero decir, si, tienen el mismo pelo y los mismos ojos.

\- Pero no las mismas curvas. - Bromeó Gale.

Katniss lo ignoró.

\- Pero la personalidad de Peta es totalmente diferente. Peeta es la persona más agradable que conozco.

Annie agarró a Katniss por el brazo.

\- Acabo de notarlo. Madge es la hermana de Peeta. Eso significa que ella también es una...

Katniss se apresuró a tapar la boca de Annie con la mano. No podía creer que a Annie se le hubiera casi escapado el secreto de Peeta. Iba a tener que sentarse con ella y recordarle lo serio que sería para Peeta si la verdad sobre él se supiera.

\- ¿Una qué? - Preguntó Gale.

\- Oh, no. - Dijo Katniss. - No intentes escabullirte con triquiñuelas. Tienes que contarnos tu sueño. Lo mencionaste... eso significa que tienes que contarlo.

Annie se sacó la mano de Katniss de la boca. Le hizo a Katniss un pequeño asentimiento para demostrar que lo había entendido.

\- Si. Lo analizaré por tí. He leído todos los libros sobre sueños que existen.

\- No hay mucho que analizar. - Dijo Gale.

Otro punto para Katniss Everdeen, pensó Katniss. Miró hacia Madge Mellark. Parecía tan, bueno, tan normal. Pero Annie tenía razón. ¿Podía Madge ser una alienígena también? Debería... era la hermana de Peeta. Katniss sabía que los dos eran adoptados, y parecían prácticamente gemelos. Katniss miró alrededor del patio. ¿Peeta Y Madge eran los únicos alienígenas de la escuela? ¿O habían alienígenas por todas partes, y ella no lo sabía?

\- Vamos. - Dijo Annie. - Detalles, Gale.

\- De acuerdo, pero intenten no reírse . - Gale parecía avergonzado. - Iba al baile de bienvenida con Madge... y éramos el rey y la reina de bienvenida. Teníamos coronas y todo.

\- Oh, para. Voy a vomitar. - Annie fingió que se provocaba.

\- ¿Tú que crees? ¿Es una señal?¿Debería intentarlo y tener agallas, ya saben, hablar con ella o algo?

\- ¡No! - Balbuceó Katniss.

Gale pareció herido.

Pero Katniss no podía ocuparse por sus sentimientos. Súbitamente recordó algo sobre Madge. El otro día, en la casa de Peeta, Madge le había clavado una mirada de puro odio.

Temía que fuera a traicionar a Peeta, comprendió Katniss. Y si la gente descubría que Peeta era un alienígena, sabrían que Madge también lo era. El estómago de Katniss empezó a retorcerse. Madge debía estar aterrorizada. No le extrañaba que la odiara. ¿Vendrá a por mí? se preguntó Katniss. ¿Intentará hacer daño a mis amigos?

Katniss no lo sabía. Pero sabía una cosa... no la quería que Gale se acercara a Madge.

\- Es sólo que, como Annie dice, ella trata a los chicos como basura. - Le dijo Gale. - Tú te mereces algo mejor.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. - Dijo Gale. Pero Katniss notó que seguía mirando a Madge mientras hablaba.

* * *

\- Tengo antojo de una dona. ¿Quieres ir a una pastelería? - Preguntó Peeta. Se comió el último bocado de su hamburguesa y empujó la bandeja por la mesa de la cafetería.

\- Pero eso significaría... perdernos las clases. - Finnick abrió sus ojos grises de par en par y miró a Peeta con falso horror.

Peeta olisqueó el aire.

\- ¿Puedes olerlos? ¿Puedes oler los buñuelos deslizándose fuera del horno? - Sacó un par de bolsas de salsa picante del bolsillo de su chaqueta y los ondeó ante la cara de su amigo. Sabía que los buñuelos con salsa picante eran los favoritos de Finnick.

\- Tengo un examen de historia, y ni se me ocurriría poner en peligro mi educación por un buñuelo. - Dijo Finnick remilgadamente.

\- Alguna vez has probado uno cuando todavía está caliente, porque creo que hoy es día de horneado. - Dijo Peeta.

\- ¿Piensas que soy tan fácil? - Exigió Finnick. - Además, no puedes esconderte de esa chica el resto de tu vida.

\- Si, tienes razón. - Peeta no se molestó en fingir que no sabía de quien estaba hablando Finnick.

Sonó el timbre.

\- Por una vez te doy un consejo para variar. - Dijo Finnick mientras salían.

\- No te acostumbres demasiado. - Respondió Peeta. Empezó a subir las escaleras hasta su clase de biología avanzada. ¿Estaría siquiera Katniss allí? Él había pensado en echarse atrás... ¿por qué no ella?

Peeta no podía decidir si esperaba que estuviera allí o no. Quería verla y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero no podría soportarlo si le miraba de la misma forma que el sábado, tan asustada y confundida y... y asqueada. Dios, nunca olvidaría la expresión de su cara.

Dudó fuera de la puerta. No seas gallina, se dijo a sí mismo, y entró. Katniss estaba allí. Debería haber sabido ella que no se acobardaría. En realidad no era la clase de persona que se echaba atrás ante las cosas.

Sabía que ella había notado que entraba... sus hombros se tensaron un poco, y el amarillo enfermizo que todavía empañaba su aura se oscureció un poco. Pero no levantó la mirada. Mantuvo los ojos enfocados en la mesa de laboratorio mientras colocaba su microscopio.

Peeta se desvió de su camino para examinar los ratones de laboratorio. Admítelo, pensó mientras le alimentaba con unos trozos de apio. Estás perdido.

\- Deséame suerte. - Susurró a Fred, su ratón favorito. Después se obligó a sí mismo a caminar hacia la mesa de laboratorio que compartía con Katniss.

\- Hoy vamos a hacer una comparación entre células de animal y de planta. - Dijo Katniss apresuradamente cuando Peeta se deslizó en su asiento. - Estoy intentando decidir en qué categoría caería una papa.

Si risa sonó un poquito falsa. Pero al menos estaba intentando bromear con él como hacía normalmente... incluso aunque todavía evitaba mirarle.

Si Katniss iba a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, él también podría. Los dos debería conseguir una nominación al Oscar después de esta clase, pensó Peeta.

\- De acuerdo, vamos a empezar. - Gritó la señora Hardy. - Todos los de la izquierda, usen un raspado vegetal como obtener una muestra. Todos los de la derecha, usen un hisopo de algodón para obtener algunas células de sus bocas. Cuando hayan respondido a las preguntas de su muestra... animal o planta... comparen con otro equipo y respondan el resto.

Peeta agarró uno de los hisopos.

\- Yo lo haré.

Katniss se lo quitó.

\- ¿Estás loco? - Demandó. Bajó la voz. - ¿Sabes siquiera que aspecto tienen tus células? ¿Qué pasa si son... diferentes?

Tenía razón. La señora Hardy con frecuencia paseaba alrededor y miraba sus muestras. Y si había algo diferente en sus células, definitivamente lo notaría.

Normalmente Peeta era tan cuidadoso, tan cauteloso. No podía creer que casi hubiera hecho algo tan asombrosamente estúpido. Este asunto con Katniss le tenía totalmente desquiciado. En todo lo que podía pensar era en ella. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Katniss se frotó el interior de la boca con el bastoncillo. Peeta sacó una placa de cristal de la pequeña caja de madera y se la ofreció. Ella frotó el hisopo sobre el cristal, después Peeta dejó caer la fina cubierta plástica sobre la muestra de células que ella había depositado.

Al menos todavía podemos hacer esto, pensó él. Siempre habían sido un equipo perfecto de compañeros de laboratorio.

\- Quiero hablar contigo de lo que ocurrió el sábado. - Dijo Katniss. Manipuló el mando de metal del microscopio, después miró por el objetivo, comprobando el enfoque.

Si, Katniss definitivamente no se echa atrás ante las cosas. pensó Peeta.

Fingir que no había pasado nada hubiera sido fácil, pero simplemente no era propio de ella.

\- Contarme la verdad debe haber sido muy duro, y después me quedé totalmente impactada. - Continuó Katniss. - Ni siquiera te agradecí que me salvaras la vida.

Utilizó el mando del microscopio para hacer algunos pequeños ajustes, después levantó la mirada hacia Peeta. Su mirada era directa y firme, pero Peeta vio que un diminuto músculo saltaba en su párpado.

Le está costando horrores hacer esto, pensó él. Ni siquiera puede mirarme sin hacer un enorme esfuerzo.

\- No sé qué decir. "Lo siento" suena tan poco. Pero realmente lo siento.- Le dijo. - Y gracias... gracias por salvarme la vida.

\- De nada. - Peeta le dio la espalda y comprobó el libro de laboratorio. - Se supone que tenemos que cortar y etiquetar las partes. - Sacó una hoja de papel y la empujó hacia Katniss. - Tú eres mejor dibujando. Los dos sabemos que yo no puede dibujos ni monigotes.

Katniss miró por el objetivo de nuevo. Tomo un lápiz y dibujó un gran círculo, todavía estudiando la muestra.

\- Empieza con el aparato Golgi. - Sugirió Peeta. - ¿Lo ves? Se supone que parece un manojo de globos desinflados.

Katniss cambió de posición, y un mechón de pelo oscuro se deslizó sobre su hombre y cayó sobre el dibujo. Peeta se lo echó hacia atrás... y ella se apartó de un salto.

Se inclinó y comprobó su zapato.

\- Yo... yo tropecé. - Tartamudeó. - El tacón de este zapato siempre me hace perder el equilibrio. Sigo olvidando llevarlo al zapatero. Las hebras amarillas de su aura crecieron hasta casi emborronar el ámbar.

Peeta sabía que estaba mintiendo. No había tropezado. Se alejó de un salto de él porque no podía soportar que él le tocara ni siquiera un mechón de pelo.

Podemos intentar actual normalmente, pensó Peeta. Ambos podemos decir que todo está bien. Pero nunca nada volverá a ser igual entre nosotros. Katniss me tiene miedo.


	6. ¿Quiénes son Madge y Peeta Mellark?

**Adaptación de Roswell (La primera temporada y el primer libro de la serie Roswell High Series) una serie que salió a finales de los noventas, y que si hubiera dependido de mi hubiera continuado hasta ahora :D Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia.**

Roswell pertenece a Melinda Metz y Los Juegos del Hambre a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

La Banda Uncle John's estaba...

Katniss apretó las manos contra sus orejas.

\- No quiero oír nada más, gracias. - No necesitaba los detalles de la vida sexual de sus padres.

Su padre rio.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas formas? No trabajas hoy.

Katniss bajó las manos.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

La expresión de él se volvió seria.

\- ¿Es algo de la escuela?

\- No, no es sobre la escuela. - Suspiró Katniss. - ¿Por qué siempre crees que es sobre la escuela? Nunca nada es sobre la escuela, ¿verdad?

Algunas veces Katniss sentía ganas de gritar "Yo no soy Glimmer". Porque hacia eso iba dirigido todo. Era sobre Glimmer. Había muerto hacía casi cinco años, pero de todas formas era todavía el miembro más importante de la familia de Katniss. Ella estaba ahí, en las cosas que se decían los unos a los otros y las cosas que nunca decían.

Katniss sabía exactamente por qué su padre estaba siempre pendiente de sus resultados en la escuela. El año antes de que Glimmer muriera, sus notas empezaron a caer. Los padres de Katniss le consiguieron a Glimmer un tutor y todo eso, pero no notaron que las notas eran solo una pequeña parte del problema en el que estaba metida Glimmer.

Katniss miró fijamente a su papá. Él bajó la vista a algunas facturas que estaban en el escritorio, pero sus ojos estaban en blanco. Katniss conocía esa expresión muy bien. Estaba haciéndolo de nuevo. Preguntándose ¿y si?. ¿Y si hubiera prestado más atención? ¿Y si hubiera metido a Glimmer en una escuela privada? ¿Y si hubiera leído más sobre adolescentes y drogas? ¿Y si?, ¿y si?, ¿y si?

\- Estoy bastante segura de que voy a dar el discurso de graduación. - Dijo Katniss, intentando sacar a Papá de sus negros pensamientos. - Será mejor que empieces a pensar en lo que vas a llevar en mi graduación porque todo el mundo va a estar mirándote a ti y a Mamá... los padres de la chica que está haciendo el brillante discurso.

\- Asegúrate de mencionar el café. - Dijo papá. Apartó los papeles y levantó la mirada hacia Katniss. - Si no es de la escuela, ¿qué es eso tan importante?

\- Es sobre nuestros uniformes. Los uniformes de Star Trek de los setenta que llevamos tienen un cierta especie de encanto retro, pero a Annie y a mi nos gustaría cambiarlos. - Katniss agarró una foto de Tommy Lee Jones y Will Smith con sus trajes de hombres de negro y las gafas de sol. - Hemos pensado en algo como esto.

El señor Everdeen sacudió la cabeza.

\- Quieres que gaste dinero en nuevos uniformes cuando no hay absolutamente nada malo en los viejos? Eso no es un buen negocio, Katniss.

Katniss hizo pucheros durante un segundo. Después dijo algo que hizo recapacitar a su papá.

\- Oh, bien. A los chicos parece gustarles nuestro aspecto con esas faldas cortas. Probablemente bajarían nuestras propinas si cambiáramos de ropa.

\- Espera, ¿quién mira? - Exigió Papá. - ¿Quién exactamente?

La señora Everdeen abrió la puerta de la oficina y entró con dificultad, una gran bandeja se balanceaba en sus manos. La harina por todas partes y en su corto pelo castaño.

\- Acaba de terminar mi última creación y tengo que alardear de ella. - Les dijo.

Ignorando el ceño fruncido de Papá, Katniss agarró un lateral de la bandeja y ayudó a su madre a bajarla hasta el escritorio. Soltó una risita cuando vio el pastel.

\- ¿Un alienígena montando un caballo?

La señora Everdeen se encogió de hombros.

\- Es para el cumpleaños de Tresh Sanderson. Adora a los cowboys, y esto es Roswell.

\- Al menos no has tenido que hacer una nave espacial. - Dijo el señor Everdeen.

La madre de Katniss adoraba sacarse de la manga nuevos diseños para sus pasteles y quería que sus clientes cambiaran. Pero seguían pidiendo naves espaciales y alienígenas, alienígenas y naves espaciales.

La señora Everdeen se las había arreglado para crear sus propias obras maestras para los cumpleaños de cada uno del billón de parientes de Katniss. Había hecho unos asombros pastel en 3-D del retrato del perro favorito de la abuelita, y todo el mundo había quedado asombrado por el pastel de Drácula que había hecho para el octavo cumpleaños de la prima Nina.

Moldeó un ataúd de chocolate y puso un pastel de mermelada de fresa con forma de vampiro dentro.

* * *

Stan asomó la cabeza dentro de la oficina.

\- Katniss, no vas a creer quien está fuera... _Plutarch Heavensbee_.

El corazón de Katniss se le subió hasta la garganta, pero intentó mantener la calma delante de sus padres.

Esto no era bueno. _Plutarch Heavensbee_ publicaba el Capitol Projector, el equivalente de Roswell del National Enquierer. Todas las historias del Projector tenían algo que ver con los aliens. Era una enorme coincidencia que Heavensbee quisiera hablar con Katniss dos días después de que ella tuviera la prueba absoluta de que existían los alienígenas. Una gran y escalofriante coincidencia.

\- ¿Vienes? - Preguntó Stan.

\- Si. Entrevistaré a Heavensbee para un periódico que estoy escribiendo. - Mintió a sus padres. Después se deslizó junto a Stan y se dirigió a la parte delantera del café.

\- Consíguenos un presupuesto de esos nuevos uniformes. - Le gritó desde atrás el señor Everdeen.

Era fácil distinguir a Heavensbee recostado contra el mostrador. Si no está aquí para pedirme que ayuda a ir de compras debiera estarlo, pensó Katniss. Llevaba un arrugado traje blanco con una camisa verde lima, un sombrero de Panamá blanco, y unos zapatos de cordón blancos, y llevaba un bastón con mango de marfil. Su pelo rubio estaba echado hacia atrás con un poco demasiado gel, y su sonrisa era también un poco demasiado aceitosa.

Katniss se empezó a relajarse mientras se acercaba hasta él. Alguien que salía de casa con ese aspecto tenía que ser un completo bufón. Podía manejar a Heavensbee, sin problemas.

\- ¿Quería verme? - Preguntó.

\- Si, si puedes dedicarme un momento ¿Podemos sentarnos? - Heavensbee avanzó hacia una mesa en la parte de atrás sin esperar respuesta.

Katniss le siguió.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? - Preguntó mientras de deslizaba en la mesa delante de él. Fingió una amigable postura de no-hay-nada-que-esconder-aquí, al menos hasta saber cuánto sabía él.

\- He estado oyendo algunas cosas interesando sobre ti, jovencita. - Dijo lentamente Heavensbee. Sonaba como una especie de Scarlet O'Hara.

Yo podía fingir un acento mejor, pensó Katniss. Y estoy tan lejos de ser sureña como podrías estarlo tú.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas interesantes? - Preguntó. Se aseguró de mirar a Heavensbee directamente a los ojos. Se preguntaba si él llevaba lentillas. Sus ojos eran casi tan verdes como su camisa.

\- He oído que casi mueres hace un par de noches. Oí que te dispararon... y un jovencito curó la herida simplemente tocándote. - Dijo Heavensbee.

Va directo al grano, pensó Liz. Esos dos turistas deben haberse ido de la lengua. Decidió que necesitaba ser un poco creativa.

\- Probablemente pareció que el tipo me curaba. Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió. - Katniss se inclinó sobre la mesa y bajó la voz. - Verá, los uniformes que llevamos están hechos de lana Roswell. Esa lana es de las ovejas que pastan en el lugar del impacto. La gente dice que tiene poderes, y después de lo que me ocurrió, lo creo. Hubiera muerto si hubiera vestido poliéster cuando me dispararon.

Heavensbee arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Lana de Roswell?

\- Sí. Hay una compañía que te hace todo lo que quieras con ese material. Estoy pensando en encargar una máscara de esquí... por si acaso me disparan en la cabeza la próxima vez.

Heavensbee guardó silencia durante un momento.

\- Me gusta usted, señorita Everdeen. - Dijo finalmente. - Soy un gran admirador de un vivo sentido del humor. ¿Ahora le gustaría contarme lo que ocurrió en realidad?

-Acabo de contárselo. - Respondió Katniss. - Creo que definitivamente debería escribir una historia sobre la lana Roswell en tu periódico. Es algo que la gente debería saber. Quizá podría incluso conseguir que pusieran un anuncio o algo así.

\- Todavía estoy intrigado por el joven que mis fuentes mencionaron. - Heavensbee se inclinó hacia ella, y Katniss percibió un soplo de su colonia después de afeitar con olor a pino. Se metió en su nariz provocando una picazón.

\- Hubo un chico que corrió hacia mí. - Admitió Katniss. Podría haber puesto la mano sobre la mano sobre la herida para parar la hemorragia. pero la lana en realidad ya había funcionado. Eso fue lo que me sanó.

Abrió los ojos de par en par e intentó parecer inocente y estúpida. Heavensbee la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, después suspiró.

\- Bueno, te agradezco que me lo hayas aclarado. - Se puso en pie. - Debo decir que me alivia que ese joven no fuera el responsable de salvar tu vida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Katniss sabía que no debería haber preguntado. Habría sido más inteligente dejar que Heavensbee se marchara. Pero las preguntas escapaban de su boca.

Heavensbee le sonrió ampliamente.

\- Pareces una persona bastante inteligente. - Dijo. - Así que dime, si hubiera un joven que pudiera curar con un toque, no es lógico asumir que podría también matar con un toque? - Preguntó Heavensbee.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza.

\- No estoy segura de qué quiere decir.

Heavensbee volvió a sentarse frente a ella, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad.

\- Digamos que el joven pudiera manipular las músculos y la piel e incluso los órganos internos para cerrar una herida de bala con un simple toque de su mano.

Katniss asintió, con miedo a hablar.

\- Bueno, si el joven pudiera hacer eso, ¿no podría también hacerlo a la inversa? No podría abrir un agujero en el corazón de una persona o causar un desgarro en un pulmón... todo con el mismo toque de su mano?

Katniss casi podía ver la sangre surgiendo a través del agujero en el corazón y el delicado tejido del pulmón desgarrándose. Hizo una mueca mientras el horripilantes imágenes llenaban su mente.

\- No me gustaría pensar que hay alguien vagando por nuestra ciudad que podría matar tan fácilmente y con pocas posibilidades de ser detenido. - Terminó Heavensbee.

Levantándose de nuevo, dio un golpecito a su sombrero hacia Katniss y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

Katniss frotó su dedo delante y atrás por la brillante superficie plateada de la mesa después de que él saliera. Lo que había dicho Heavensbee le había quedado grabado en su mente. ¿Podría Peeta matar a alguien con solo tocarle?

* * *

\- Deberíamos ir todas juntas de compras para el baile de bienvenida. - Clove Scheinin dió un pequeño salto sobre la punta de los pies.

Clove estaba siempre saltando, gritando o riendo tontamente. Era como una animadora salida de las fantasías de algún chico de trece años. Daba a Madge ganas de vomitar.

\- Creo que todas podríamos ir del mismo color... quizás lavanda. - Siguió Clove. - Así cuando sea elegida reina de bienvenida todas mis damas estarán a juego. Vamos a estar totalmente arrebatadoras juntas sobre el escenario.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que crees que vamos a ser tus damas? - Preguntó Madge.

\- Oh, Madge, no te preocupes. – insinuó Clove. - Puedes dejarte caer esta noche y te maquillaré. Sé que puede dejarte lo suficientemente guapa como para que seas elegida miembro de mi corte.

\- No gracias. - Madge miró de arriba a abajo a Clove. - Ya veo lo bien que lo haces.

\- Vamos, chicas. - Murmuró Rue Okabe.

El grupo de animadoras estaba dividida entre las chicas que querían ser como Clove y las que pensaban que Clove era la hija fruto del amor de Jerry Springer y Lassie. Madge y Rue pertenecían definitivamente al segundo grupo.

\- Volvamos al trabajo. - Clove dio palmas. - Vamos a hacer el Ataque Alienígena hasta que consigamos que salga perfecto. Madge, te retrasaste la última vez.

\- Si, yo y todo el mundo menos tú. - Murmuró Madge mientras volvía a su lugar sobre el suelo del gimnasio.

\- ¡Preparados, listos! - Gritó Clove.

\- Los aliens de Roswell, causan sensación. - Empezó Madge. Captó una ráfaga de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Gale Hawthorne deslizándose a través de la puerta del gimnasio. Se inclinó contra la pared de atrás, mirándola. Sólo a ella.

Madge hizo un paseo triunfal y se deslizó hasta el final del número. Le hizo un guiño a Gale, y una amplia sonrisa se estiró en la cara de él. Fue ese sueño, pensó. El voto de Gale está en el saco. Si alguien necesita comprar un traje lavanda de acompañante, esa es Clove. Se puso en pie, sus zapatillas chirriaron contra el pulido suelo de madera.

\- De acuerdo todo el mundo, el siguiente entrenamiento el Miércoles a las tres y treinta. Sean puntuales, por favor. - Gritó Clove.

Esta necesita salir más, pensó Madge. Capitanear a las animadores es lo mejor que le ha ocurrido en toda su patética vida.

Madge caminó hacia el vestuario. Gale se apresuró a alcanzarla antes de que llegara a la puerta.

\- Ey. - Dijo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros, las sacó, después las volvió a meter de nuevo.

Estaba nervioso. Qué dulce, pensó Madge.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Bromeó ella. - ¿Sólo "ey"? Creía que los chicos se suponía que tenían unas cuantas líneas de apertura suaves para situaciones como esta.

\- Así era. - Admitió Gale.

\- Vamos. - Madge se saltó su largo pelo rubio de la coleta y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Lo he olvidado todo. - Se jactó él. - Pero tengo algo de reserva. Es totalmente genial. Mi hermano mayor me lo enseñó. ¿Quieres escucharlo?

\- Por supuesto. - Madge se recorrió con la lengua el labio inferior. Eso atrajo toda la atención de Gale. Los chicos eran tan predecibles. Y nunca notaban cuando estaban jugando con ellos.

\- De acuerdo, finjo que soy un policía, ya sabes, con un arma, una placa y todo eso. - Instruyó Gale.

Isabel se rió.

\- Ya me gusta esto. ¿También llevas esposas?

\- Ni hablar te dije que esta es la táctica de mi hermano, y es un tipo clásico. De acuerdo, preparada para derretirte. - Gale se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. - Voy a tener que detenerla.

Madge batió las pestañas.

\- Pero no he hecho nada malo.

\- Uh, me temo que eso no es cierto. Un débil sonrojo coloreaba las mejillas de Gale. - Está claro que ha robado las estrellas del cielo... puedo verlas en sus ojos.

Madge intentó no reír, pero la expresión de la cara de Gale era demasiado divertida. No es mi tipo, pensó. Pero es tan adorable. Me pregunto si tiene pecas por todas partes.

\- Te ha gustado, ¿eh? - Preguntó Gale.

\- Si. - Admitió Madge. Nunca se había molestado en dirigirle la palabra a Gale antes, ni siquiera cuando habían compartido banco en clase. Pero había algo en ese sueño que habían compartido que la mantenía allí de pie, sonriéndole.

\- Así que, ¿quieres ir a ver una película o algo así este fin de semana, ahora que has comprobado lo buen tipo que soy? - Preguntó Gale.

\- No, pero voy a salir con tu hermano. - Contraatacó Madge. Suficiente. Un sueño interesante no era suficiente para hacerla bajar su listón.

Súbitamente Gale pareció completamente fascinado con la fila de posters de espíritu deportivo de detrás de las gradas.

\- Bueno, mi hermano me aleccionó. - Refunfuñó. - Pero yo le puse algo de refinamiento propio.

\- Tengo que ir a ducharme. - Dijo Madge.

\- Ummm, de acuerdo. Le daré tu nombre a mi hermano. - Gale se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las grandes puertas dobles al final del gimnasio.

Madge se permitió el gusto de disfrutar de la vista de su trasera, después se dirigió al vestuario. Clove se dejó caer a su lado.

\- ¿Nuevo novio, Madge?

\- ¿Él? No. Es solo un patético perdedor. - Respondió Madge. - Siempre tengo a unos cuantos esclavos adoradores siguiéndome con las lenguas colgando. Supongo que tú no tienes ese problema, ¿eh, Clove?

Madgesonrió mientras entraba a zancadas al vestuario. La vida es genial, pensó. En unos pocos días Clove iba a ser su asistente en el baile de bienvenida. Y Madge acababa de adquirir a un nuevo pajarillo para jugar con él. No había nada más divertido que un humano enamorado. Las perchas estaban demasiado juntas, y el lugar olía como si hubiera sido empapelado con esas pequeñas toallitas perfumadas que regalaban con las revistas.

* * *

\- No estás siendo de mucha ayuda, Gale. Te hemos traído para contar con el punto de vista de un chico. ¿Qué clase de vestido atraería tu atención? - Preguntó Annie.

\- Oh, ya sabes, corto, ajustado, de espalda descubierta, muy corte, quizás sólo un par de bandas por alguna parte.

Katniss le golpeó en la cabeza, y Gale sonrió. Le encantaba decir cosas que sabía que la haría rabiar. Nunca había creído eso de tener a una chica sólo-como-amiga antes de conocer a Katniss y Annie... bueno, no desde que tenía al menos siete años. Era bastante divertido.

Y el hecho de que fastidiara al Mayor era un plus. El padre de Gale quería que pasara el tiempo poniendo en marcha el progrma ROTC de la escuela o al menos pensando en alistarse en el ejército, a donde quería que se uniera después de graduarse. Incluso después de que su padre se hubiera retirado, siguió con la obsesión por la futura carrera militar de Gale. La idea de Gale de pasar toda la tarde jugando al consultor de moda lo haría ponerse como un energúmeno, no es que Gale estuviera planeando decírselo.

Una de las cosas que no iba a decirle era que no había posibilidad de que fuera a entrar en el ejército. Tenía la esperanza de que uno de sus hermanos mayores se saliera del camino y suavizara al viejo con la idea de tener a un civil por hijo. Pero sus dos hermanos mayores se habían unido a las fuerzas aéreas, como quería Papá. Y Rory, su última esperanza, acababa de firmar con los marines. El Mayor no estaba muy feliz con la idea de tener a un desertor en la familia, pero finalmente había dejado de refunfuñar.

\- ¿Qué tal este? - Katniss agarró un sedoso vestido azul oscuro con pequeñas correas. Parecía un camisón o algo por el estilo.

\- Definitivamente ese es un diez en la escala de cualquier hombre. - Dijo Gale.

\- Sea lo que sea la escala de un hombre, no me lo digas. - Refunfuñó Annie.

Gale la ignoró. Se estaba imaginando ese material sedoso bajo sus dedos. La tela era tan fina, que sería capaz de sentir la calidez de la piel de Madge bajo la ropa. Madge. Oh, señor. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Se había dado a sí mismo estrictas órdenes de no pensar en Madge, pero seguía metiéndose en su cabeza.

Olvídala, se dijo a sí mismo. Recuerda lo que te llamó... un patético perdedor. Ni siquiera se había molestado en esperar a que hubiera terminado de salir del gimnasio antes de empezar a divertirse a su costa con Clove.

Pero había algo en Madge, algo en la forma en que le miraba mientras estaban hablando... Había una atracción entre ellos, una conexión. Gale no podía creer que fuera tan fría como parecía. Si pudiera sólo alejarla de su posturita de animadores y todas sus tonterías, tenía el presentimiento de que podría crecer algo entre ellos.

\- ¿ Vas a probártelo? - Preguntó Annie a Katniss.

Katniss comprobó la etiqueta del precio e hizo una mueca. Se la mostró a Annie.

\- Creo que estamos en la tienda equivocada.

\- Intentemoslo en Clothes Barn. - Sugirió Annie.

Gale abrió camino fuera de la tienda. Tomó un profundo aliento de aire perfumado. El olor del puesto de comida de la alameda llenó su nariz... galletas de chocolate mezclado con chow mein, tacos y patatas fritas. Mucho mejor.

\- Sabes, hemos sido egoístas. - Dijo Annie a Katniss. - Gale va a ir al baile también. Podría necesitar nuestra ayuda para alguna pequeña compra. Estoy viendo una camisa sin cuello y...

\- Ni siquiera lo piensen - Les advirtió Gale. - No soy una especie de muñeco Ken talla grande.

\- Gale, tienes diecisiete años. Es hora de que explorar telas más allá de la franela y los jeans. - Le picó Katniss.

\- Visto otras cosas. Visto algodón. Y... de qué están hechos los pantalones... llevó eso.

Annie lo agarró por el brazo y empezó a conducirle por la acera.

\- Macy's está justo allí, esperando por ti.

Gale divisó a Finnick Odair y Peeta Mellark dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

\- ¡Chicos! - Gritó con alivio. - Eh, , tienen que ayudarme. - Se alejó de Annie y se apresuró hacia ellos. - La mafia de las compras me tiene entre sus garras.

\- Parecen bastante peligrosos. - Dijo Finnick cuando Katniss y Annie se unieron al grupo.

\- Están intentando obligarme a dejar de vestir franela. - Se quejó Gale.

Esperaba que Annie saltara e intentara poner a Peeta y Finnick de su parte. Pero de repente se quedó callada. Katniss también. ¿Qué pasaba con ellas? Nunca se quedaban calladas.

\- No las dejes, hombre. - Respondió Finnick. - Si no pueden aceptarte cómo eres, que den media vuelta. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Peeta?

\- Todo ciudadano tiene derecho a vestir franela. - Respondió Peeta. Se apoyó contra el pasamanos y miró al nivel más bajo de la fuente.

Gale no conocía bien a Peeta, pero siempre le había parecido un buen tipo. A Gale no le importaría hacerle un par de preguntas sobre Madge, algo que pudiera ayudarle a sacar algo en claro de ella.

Quizá su hermano sabría qué Madge era la auténtica... ¿la Madge que había flirteado con Gale y actuado como si estuviera disfrutándolo? ¿o la Madge que se había reído a sus espaldas?

\- ¿Qué pasa con las chicas? - Preguntó Finnick. - Pueden tener a un chicho que está loco por ellas, pero eso no es suficiente. Tienen que entrometerse y empezar a cambiar cosas. Los chicos no hacen eso. Peeta, te gusta Katniss tal como es, ¿verdad?

Hubo un pequeño extraño silencio.

Katniss lanzó a Finnick una mirada que decía "retíralo" alto y claro. Gale frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando con todo el mundo? Katniss normalmente no era tan susceptible.

\- Quiero decir que nunca le dirías que debe vestir. - Enmendó Finnick, evitando los ojos de Katniss.

\- Katniss está bien con cualquier cosa. - Respondió Peeta. Se empujó lejos del pasamanos y se volvió para enfrentar al grupo. - Incluso te veías guapa con aquel vestido que odiabas, aquel desaliñado de los pasteles.

\- ¿Recuerdas eso? - Suspiró Katniss. - Odiaba tanto ese vestido, pero mi abuelita me lo regaló, así que mis padres siempre me obligaban a ponérmelo.

\- No lo recuerdo. ¿En qué curso fue eso? - Preguntó Annie.

Katniss pensó que era en segundo.

\- Jardín de niños. Recuerdo a la señora Gliden dejándome ponerme una de las batas cuando llevaba el vestido a la escuela. Era tan agradable. Ella... - La voz de Katniss se desvaneció.

Annie frunció el ceño.

\- Pero Peeta iba contigo al Jardín de niños, ¿verdad? - Preguntó.

Katniss se volvió hacia Peeta.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo a solas. Ahora mismo. - Se alejó a zancadas del grupo. Peeta dudó un momento, después la siguió.

Otro extraño pequeño silencio. Annie se había puesto pálida.

\- Bueno, entonces. - Masculló Gale.

\- Tengo que comprar esmalte de uñas. - Farfulló Annie. - Los veré en el patio para la comida. - Se apresuró hacia las escaleras eléctricas.

Gale miró a Finnick y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Te apetece comer algo? - Preguntó.

\- Yo siempre puedo comer. - Contestó Finnick.

Katniss y Annie han debido tomarse un par de píldoras psicóticas cuando no estaba mirando, pensó Gale mientras él y Finnick se dirigían al patio de comidas. Espero que se les pase rápido el efecto.

* * *

A Rucky, realmente me dio gusto saber que alguien que esta leyendo este fic ha visto la serie de Roswell.


	7. Leyendo tus pensamientos

**Adaptación de Roswell (La primera temporada y el primer libro de la serie Roswell High Series) una serie que salió a finales de los noventas, y que si hubiera dependido de mi hubiera continuado hasta ahora :D Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia.**

Roswell pertenece a Melinda Metz y Los Juegos del Hambre a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

\- ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Peeta mientras trotaba tras Katniss.

Katniss no respondió. Se giró hacia un pequeño lobby con una cabina telefónica, una fuente para beber, y un banco. Nadie los molestaría aquí.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Peeta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi vestido? - Exigió. - ¿Puedes leer la mente? ¿Es ese uno de tus poderes? Si lo es, tienes que encontrar la forma de apagarlo porque es una increíble invasión de la privacidad.

Katniss ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que Peeta podía haber visto en su cabeza. Todas las pequeñas cosas embarazosas que nunca le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Annie. Las ideas tontas que tenía cuando uno de los profesores era demasiado aburrido, quería gritar. Los pequeños pensamientos mezquinos que tenía sobre la gente a veces.

Pero lo peor de todo lo que temía era que Peeta hubiera visto todas las cosas horribles que había pensado cuando le contó que era un alienígena. Katniss estaba avergonzada de la mezcla de repulsión y miedo que la inundó en ese momento. Si sintiera esa clase de emociones dirigidas hacia ella, estaría devastada.

\- No puedo leer la mente. Al menos no normalmente. - Le contó Peeta. - Pero cuando curo a alguien, hago una conexión con él. Consigo imágenes, tan rápidas que difícilmente puedo asimilarlas todas. Y de algún modo sé cosas. No pensamientos exactamente. Sino como eso del vestido... una imagen de él brilló en mi mente, y supe cómo te sentía acerca de él.

Katniss cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Qué más viste además del vestido?

\- Ummm... vi un perro de peluche con una oreja cortada. - Dijo Peeta.

\- Oh, el señor Beans. Está sobre mi cama. - Katniss empezó a sentirse un poco mejor. Si el señor Beans y el vestido eran lo peor que había visto Peeta, no era tan malo.

\- Katniss Everdeen duerme con un animal de peluche. Es difícil de imaginar. - Rio Peeta. - Eres siempre tan intensa y pragmática.

\- En realidad no duermo con él. - Corrigió Katniss. - Por la noche lo pongo sobre el tocador.

Peeta arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Oh, de veras? - Se burló.

\- De acuerdo, de vez en cuando, cuando estoy enferma o algo así, todavía duermo con él. - Admitió Katniss, ruborizándose. - Pero tú ya sabes eso ¿verdad?

\- Una suposición afortunada. Sonabas tan a la defensiva cuando dijiste que lo podías en el tocador. - Explicó Peeta. - Realmente te molestó que viera imágenes de tu mente, ¿verdad?

Katniss bajó la mirada a sus botas. Incluso pensar que Peeta había visto sólo sus cosillas de la niñez le importaba. ¿Qué pasa si sólo está siento cortés al decir que la cosa no tiene importancia? ¿Qué pasa si había visto algo, como lo enfadada que me sentía cuando murió Glimmer? Pensará que soy una persona horrible... y no podía soportar eso.

Peeta no me mentiría, se dijo a sí misma. Si ha dicho que sólo vio ese feo vestido, entonces eso es lo que vio.

\- Quizá he sobreactuado. - Dijo lentamente. - No es como si me hubieras espiado intencionadamente. Pero, buen, ¿cómo te sentiría si yo conociera todos tus secretos?

Peeta la miró como si ella fuera idiota. Y súbitamente Katniss sintió su cara enrojecer. ¿Cómo había podía decir eso? Conocía el mayor secreto de Peeta, algo mucho más íntimo y personal que nada que él supiera sobre ella.

Peeta se sentó en el pequeño banco. Palmeó el sitio junto a él.

\- Vamos, quiero intentar algo.

\- De... acuerdo. - Katniss deseó no eso no hubiera sonado tan desconfiado. ¿Por qué ya no podía recordar cómo actuar con Peeta?

Se sentó junto a él. Su hombro rozó contra el de él. Deseó retroceder pero se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil. Si continuaba alejándose de él de un salto, Peeta podía pensar que le tenía miedo o algo por el estilo.

No lo tengo, pensó. No mucho.

Quería sentirse completamente a gusto con Peeta, como solía hacerlo antes. Pero era como si hubiera un letrero en su cabeza jugando con las palabras "es un alienígena, es un alienígena" una y otra vez.

\- Nunca he intentado esto antes, pero creo que quizás podría hacer que la conexión funcionara al revés. - Le dijo Peeta. - Así que tú podrías invadir mi intimidad y conseguir imágenes de mí.

Katniss parpadeó con sorpresa. ¿Cómo sería ver los pensamientos de Peeta? Probablemente sería el primer humano que viera el interior de la mente de un alienígena, pensó ella. El científico de su interior estaba completamente excitado por la oportunidad. Pero no sería justo para Peeta.

\- No tienes que hacer esto, Peeta. - Dijo Katniss suavemente. - He sido una estúpida con todo esto. Me salvaste la vida... debería ponerme de rodillas para agradecértelo, no importa el método que utilizaras.

\- No, tenemos que intentar esto. - Insistió Peeta. - Piensa en ello como en un experimento. O como una película... el show de Peeta Mellark.

Parecía un niño intentando convencer a su niñera de que le dejara quedarse levantado hasta las once. Lo intenta tanto para hacerme sentir bien con lo que ha ocurrido, pensó Katniss. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer esto por él?

-Tengo que tocarte, ¿de acuerdo? - Preguntó Peeta. - Así es como hago la conexión.

¿Si puede curar con un toque, puede matar con un toque? La pregunta atacó la mente de Katniss. Sin pensar, se echó hacia atrás alejándose de Peeta en el banco.

Instantáneamente sus ojos azules se oscurecieron, como una espesa cortina negra hubiera caído sobre sus emociones.

\- No importa. - Dijo él rápidamente. - Era una idea estúpida. ¿Quién querría estar conectado conmigo?

Peeta empezó a levantarse, pero Katniss le agarró el brazo. No podía dejar que se sintiera de ese modo, que se sintiera como si estuviera enfadada con él.

\- Quiero hacerlo. De verdad. - Le dijo Katniss.

Peeta se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo. Extendió la mano y le colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas, entonces gentilmente le enmarcó la cara con las manos. Katniss sintió una ola de estremecimiento a través del cuerpo. Y no pareció en absoluto un estremecimiento de miedo.

Peeta se inclinó más cerca, su cara estaba a centímetros de la de ella. Su mirada vagó hasta los labios de ella, y durante un largo y estremecedor momento pensó que iba a besarla. En vez de eso empezó a hablar, con voz baja y calmante.

\- Ahora toma aliento profundamente, e intenta dejar tu mente en blanco.

Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que a duras penas podía respirar en absoluto. Katniss se concentró en tomar un largo y profundo aliento y luego lo soltó.

Peeta igualó su aliento al de ella. Podía sentir la calidez de los soplos de aire en su cara cada vez que él exhalaba, y el olor de su colonia le llenó la nariz.

Nunca había visto un azul tan intenso como el de sus ojos. Era caso como mirar a una profunda, profunda piscina...

Katniss notó que estaba inclinándose hacia él, deseando acercarse más, deseando ver a través de esos asombrosos ojos...

Cerró los ojos, pero todavía podía sentir los ojos de él en ella. Intentó enfocar toda su atención en la respiración. Sus pensamientos empezaron introducirse, entonces los imaginaba vagando, silenciosos e ingrávidos.

Oyó su corazón desacelerarse mientras se relajaba más y más profundamente. Lentamente empezó a ser consciente de un segundo corazón. El corazón de Peeta. Era como si ahora compartieran un cuerpo.

Una imagen apareció contra la oscura pantalla de sus párpados. Un niño de brillantes ojos liberándose de algo que parecía un huevo. Una imagen reemplazó rápidamente a la primera. Un juego de química junior Mr. Wizard. Las imágenes llegaban más y más rápido. Un cielo lleno de ácidas nubes verdes. Un tazón con dos tortugas tomando el sol. Un par de ojos almendrados sin blanco o iris, sólo puro negro.

Después Katniss en la biblioteca de la escuela elemental, sus mechones de pelo castaño tocaban la página del libro. Katniss, un poco más mayor, jugando al béisbol. Katniss de pie orgullosamente delante de proyecto en la feria de ciencia de noveno. Katniss vestido para el baile de graduación de primaria. Katniss sonriendo, frunciendo el ceño, riendo, llorando. Katniss tendida en el suelo del café. Katniss mirando a Peeta con una expresión de horror en la cara.

Katniss abrió los ojos y encontró su mirada atrapada en la de Peeta. Extendió las manos y apartó las de él de su cara. Apretó los dedos para evitar que temblaran.

\- ¿Ha funcionado? - Preguntó él. - ¿Has visto algo?

Katniss asintió con la cabeza, no confiaba en su voz. Lo había visto todo. Lo sabía todo.

Peeta estaba enamorado de ella. Siempre había estado enamorado de ella.

Katniss leyó la pregunta por tercera vez.

\- ¿Cuáles son los beneficios del patrón oro?

He estudiado para este examen, pensó. Miré mis notas y releí las partes más importantes del capítulo. ¿Por qué no recuerdo si quiero lo que es el patrón oro?

Katniss pasó a la sección de múltiple respuesta y suspiró. A, B, C y D todas sonaban posibilidades razonables.

¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? Si, como si no hubiera tenido ninguna distracción últimamente, pensó. Casi muero solamente. Y después me entero de que un tipo al que conozco desde hace media vida es un alienígena. Y después descubro que ese tipo alienígena me ama.

Peeta Mellark la amaba. Katniss estaba todavía intentando dejar de pensar en ello.

Levantó la vista al reloj. Sólo veinte minutos más. Quizá debería tirar una moneda... si se le ocurriera como lanzar una moneda para una pregunta de opciones múltiples. Quizá si cae cara sobre el escritorio... A, cruz sobre el escritorio... B, cara sobre el suelo...

Katniss sintió un golpecito en el hombro.

\- El director necesita verte ahora mismo. - Dijo el señor Beck suavemente. - Toma tus cosas.

Katniss agarró su mochila. Sabía que todo el mundo la estaba mirando mientras se abría paso hasta la puerta. Probablemente estaban todos intentando imaginarse por qué la estudiante del cuadro de honor Katniss Everdeen estaba siendo llamada a la oficina del director.

¿Por qué me sacaría el señor Chaff de clase? se pregunta mientras se apresuraba a recorrer el vestíbulo. Tenía que ser algo importante. Abrió la puerta de la oficina... y vio al Sheriff Crane apoyado contra el largo mostrador que dividía la habitación. Sus gafas de sol de espejo le ocultaban los ojos, y su cara era tan inexpresiva como siempre.

\- El Sheriff Crane necesita hacerte algunas preguntas. - Dijo el señor Chaff.

Katniss saltó. No había notado que el director estaba allí. Al segundo de entrar en la habitación, sus ojos se habían fijado sobre Crane.

\- Vamos. - Crane se alejó de un empujó del mostrador y caminó hacia la puerta. No dijo ni una palabra mientras Katniss le seguía por el vestíbulo, saliendo por las puertas principales, y a través del aparcamiento. No dijo ni una palabra cuando abrió la puerta de atrás de su coche para que entrara Katniss mientras él se deslizaba detrás del volante y empezó a conducir.

Katniss miró hacia la nuca de Crane a través de la rejilla de metal que separaba los asientos delanteros de los traseros. Sabía que estaba jugando algún juego intimidatorio con ella... y estaba funcionando. La estaba asustando. ¿Había averiguado lo que ocurrió realmente en el café? ¿Sabía que Peeta la había curado? ¿Lo sabía todo?

Deja que sea él el que te diga lo que sabe, se aleccionó Katniss. No le digas nada voluntariamente. No empieces a hablar sólo para llenar el silencio. Eso es exactamente lo que quiere. Se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento trasero, intentando mostrar una expresión aburrida. Se sentía como si cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, cualquier pequeño gesto que hiciera, pudiera poner a Peeta en peligro.

El aire del coche olía a cigarrillos, y plástico, y sudor, y algo medicinal. Quería abrir la ventana, pero dudaba que las ventanillas de los coches de policía se bajaran.

Crane entró en el aparcamiento de un pequeño edificio color amarillo mostaza cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Salió del coche y cerró la puerta con un silencioso click. Katniss casi deseó que la hubiera cerrado de golpe. Al menos entonces hubiera parecido humano. En vez de un hombre de hielo, totalmente controlado. Sabía que no podría jugar con él de la misma forma que había hecho con Plutarch Heavensbee.

Le abrió la puerta y empezó a cruzar el aparcamiento. Katniss luchó por salir y le alcanzó. Alargó su zancada hasta emparejarla con la de él. Caminó a través del aparcamiento y a través de las puertas dobles de cristal del edificio. No iba a caminar tres pasos por detrás de él como un patético perrito.

Mientras caminaban por un largo vestíbulo cubierto de un feo linóleo salpicado de manchas Katniss intentó recordar cada detalla de la historia que le había contado en el café. Necesitaba ser capaz de repetírselo todo hoy sin cometer un desliz.

Crane se detuvo bruscamente y abrió una puerta a la izquierda. Se echó hacia atrás y dejó que Katniss entrara en la habitación primero, después cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Katniss no pudo evitar un pequeño ahogo cuando miró alrededor de la habitación sin ventanas. Una morgue. Estaba de pie en una morgue. Katniss había visto demasiadas películas de policías para no reconocer los cajones de metal apilados a lo largo de una de las paredes.

Oh, Dios. Esto es sobre Peeta. Estaba aquí para identificar un cuerpo. ¿Quién? gritó su mente. ¿Quién es?

Crane la rozó al pasar junto a ella y avanzó a zancadas por la pared. Agarró la manija de uno de los cajones y lo abrió. El sonido de las pequeñas ruedas de metal rodando en sus carriles produjo un estremecimiento en Katniss.

\- Quiero que veas esto. - Dijo Crane, su voz era tranquila y fría.

Había un cuerpo extendido sobre el frío metal del cajón. Una sábana de plástico lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies, pero Katniss sabía lo que se acercaba, Crane tiraría de esa sábana y ella tendría que mirar. No quería hacerlo. No quería. Si miraba, sería real. Sería alguien a quien conocía.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando murió Glimmer, Katniss no vio nunca su cuerpo. No podía obligarse a mirar, ni siquiera para decir adiós. Ahora no tenía elección. ¿De quién era el cuerpo? ¿Por qué no le decía Crane simplemente que había ocurrido?

¿Quién es? Los pies de Katniss se movieron hacia el cajón. ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? No podía dejar de acercarse. No podía decir de mirar abajo, hacia el cuerpo. No podía ver mucho a través del plástico, pero podría decir que ese cadáver no era de nadie que ella conociera.

Ardiente golpes de furia la recorrieron. Se giró hacia crane.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? Dejarme pensar que... - No pudo terminar. Si decía una palaba más, sabía que empezaría a llorar. Y no iba a darle a Crane la satisfacción.

Crane no respondió. Cogió la parte alta de la sábana de plástico con ambas manos y la bajó hasta la mitad.

\- ¿Qué me dices de las marcas de este hombre? - Sonaba como si estuvieran sólo teniendo una conversación casual, como si no tuviera ni idea de que la había hecho pasar por uno de los momentos más terroríficos de su vida.

O como si no le importara.

Katniss miró a Crane. Vio su propia cara reflejada en los lentes oscuros del sheriff. Se sentía como si hubiera caído en algún extraño sueño. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Crane estaba pidiéndole que le ayudara a estudiar el cadáver de un extraño? ¿Por qué?

\- Las marcas. - Repitió Crane.

Tengo que hacer esto, pensó ella. Es la única forma de que consiga salir de aquí. Lentamente bajó los ojos hasta el cuerpo. La primera cosa que vio fueron las huellas de dos manos sobre el pecho del hombre... iridiscentes huellas plateadas. Sabía que si colocaba las manos de Peeta sobre esas marcas, sería del tamaño exacto.

¿Si puede curar con un toque, puede matar con un toque?

Supongo que ya tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta, pensó. Una bilis agria se elevó por su garganta.

\- Nunca... nunca había visto algo así antes. - Tartamudeó Katniss. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para imaginar que hacer. Quizá Peeta había tenido una buena razón para matar a ese tipo. Quizá ese hombre estaba atacándole o algo así.

Se obligó a mirar la cara del cadáver. El hombre parecía de la edad de su padre. Sus ojos castaños miraban vacíos al techo. Sus labios estaban congelados en una mueca de dolor.

Katniss se tapó la boca. ¿Cuál sería una buena razón para matar a este hombre? ¿Para matar a cualquiera?

\- Eso es interesante. - Dijo Crane. - Porque mi hijo, Cato, mencionó que había visto marcas similares en tu estómago.

\- Estaba equivocado. Era sólo un tatuaje temporal. - Se sacó la camisa de los jeans y la levantó. - Miré. Sin marcas. - Se alisó otra vez la camisa sobre el estómago.

Las marcas habían ido palideciendo poco a poco. Si Crane la hubiera traído un día antes, no habría sido capaz de sostener su historia.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya? - Preguntó Katniss. Esto sonó un poco demasiado a súplica, pero no pudo contenerse.

Crane la ignoró.

\- He visto marcas como estas antes. - Dijo. - Fueron hechos por el toque de una raza en particular de seres alienígenas.

La boca de Katniss se abrió de par en par.

\- ¿Usted cree en alienígenas?

¿Qué había pasado con su agradable y ordenado mundo? ¿El mundo regido por la tabla periódica? Hacía una semana la única gente que creía en alienígenas eran los turistas. Incautos que se encaprichaban de una foto de una muñeca derretida. Ahora ella tenía una prueba absoluta de que los alienígenas existían. Y el Sheriff... el señor hielo... le estaba diciendo que creía en ellos también.

Crane alzó una mano y se quitó las gafas de sol. No debería haberse tomado la molestia, pensó Katniss. Sus ojos eran de un gris frío que no revelaban nada de lo que estaba pensando.

\- Voy a contarte algo que nunca he contado a un civil... ni siquiera a mi propio hijo. - Dijo Crane. - Pero eres una chica inteligente, y puedes ayudarme. Soy un agente de una organización llamada Proyecto Limpiar Pizarra. Nuestro propósito es rastrear a seres alienígenas que están viviendo en los Estados Unidos y asegurarnos de que no suponen una amenaza para la población humana.

Katniss lo miró fijamente, intentando ignorar las emociones que peleaban en ella. Peeta ha matado a alguien, Peeta es un alienígena, Peeta es peligroso. Peeta me ama.

\- Esta organización se formó en 1947, el año del impacto. Ese fue el año en que comprendimos que los alienígenas existían, alienígenas con la tecnología para viajar a otra galaxia.

\- Pero todo el mundo sabe que el OVNI fue un globo meteorológico estrellado. - Dijo Katniss débilmente.

\- No juegue conmigo, señorita Everdeen. - Respondió Crane. - Sé que estás en contacto con un alienígena. Sospecho que este alienígena sobrevivió al accidente de 1947, quizás como un niño que está todavía incubando. Y quiero saber que vas a hacer acerca de ello.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza.

\- No sé lo que...

\- El alienígena que te curó la herida de bala mató a este hombre. - Interrumpió Crane.

\- No me dispararon. Me caí. Rompí un bote de ketchup. - Quisiera que esa historia fuera real, pensó Katniss. Quisiera poder retroceder para volver a vivir en el pequeño mundo seguro en el que conocía las reglas, y no había auténticas sorpresas.

\- Ese alienígena matará de nuevo. - Continuó Crane. - ¿Puedes vivir con eso? Vi tu caso cuando pensaste que era alguien a quien amabas el que estaba tendido bajo esta sábana. Si continúas protegiéndole, pronto un día alguien estará justo donde tú estarás, identificando el cuerpo de su madre, su padre, su hermana, o incluso su hijo. Puedes evitar que eso ocurra. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme dónde encontrar al alienígena.

Katniss tomó un profundo aliento. Después volvió a subir la sábana y volvió a cubrir la cara del hombre muerto.

\- No creo en alienígenas. - Dijo.

* * *

Gracias a Lyzeth98 y Lolaag194 por sus comentarios


	8. Yo te ayudare

**Adaptación de Roswell (La primera temporada y el primer libro de la serie Roswell High Series) una serie que salió a finales de los noventas, y que si hubiera dependido de mi hubiera continuado hasta ahora :D Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia.**

Roswell pertenece a Melinda Metz y Los Juegos del Hambre a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

Katniss permanecía en pie en el estacionamiento mirando hacia la escuela. Sentía como si hubiera sido atrapada por un tornado, cruelmente azotada, y colocada de nuevo exactamente en el mismo lugar donde empezó.

No podía creer que fuera sólo la hora del almuerzo. Hacía menos de dos horas había estado preocupándose por el examen de historia. Miró al patio, después giró a la derecha dirigiéndose al edificio principal. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera sentarse sólo y pensar. Pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Guardando el secreto de Peeta probablemente le había salvado la vida. Pero si Peeta estaba matando gente... Esas palabras no podían ir unidas... Peeta y matar... pero Katniss se obligó a continuar pensando. Si Peeta estaba matando gente, Katniss tenía que hacia lo que fuera para detenerle. Lo que significaba decir la verdad a Crane.

Katniss se abrió paso a través de la puerta doble y empezó a subir las escaleras. Iría al laboratorio de biología. Quizás eso la ayudaría a pensar precisa y desapasionadamente, como una científica. Cualquiera que fuera la decisión que tomara podría tener consecuencias mortales.

Cuando se aproximaba al laboratorio oyó a alguien moviéndose dentro. Demonios. Realmente necesitaba estar sola ya mismo. ¿Quién había descubierto su escondite favorito? Escudriñó dentro.

Peeta estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes altos de la mesa de laboratorios que compartían.

Katniss retrocedió y se apoyó contra la pared. Probablemente Annie llamaría a esto una señal del universo, pensó. ¿Pero qué significa?

Deseaba tanto creer que podía confiar en Peeta. Pero le había estado guardando un secreto durante años desde que le conocía. Un enorme secreto. Y nunca lo había sospechado.

¿Qué pasaba si todavía estaba escondiéndole cosas? ¿Qué pasaba si lo que le había dicho en su casa era mentira... sólo que mentiras diferentes? ¿Qué pasaba si los humanos eran sólo trozos de carne para él? ¿Qué pasaba si matar a un humano era para él como comer una hamburguesa o algo así?

\- Todo va a estar bien. - Oyó que decía Peeta suavemente.

Espera. ¿Sabía él que estaba allí? ¿Le había mentido sobre lo de ser capaz de leerle la mente?

\- Sé que no te sientes bien, pero voy a ponerte en forma.

Quizá había alguien en la habitación con él y ella no lo había notado.

Katniss se asomó por la puerta de nuevo. Vio a Peeta agachado cerca de la jaula de los ratones. Abrió la puerta de la jaula y gentilmente sacó a Fred, el pequeño ratón blanco.

\- Vas a quedar completamente bien. - Murmuró consoladoramente.

Atrajo sus manos ahuecadas contra el pecho y acunó al ratón contra él. Katniss podía ver el electrizante azul de los ojos de Peeta a través de la habitación. Un momento después devolvió a Fred a su jaula. El ratón saltó a la rueda de ejercicios con un chillido y empezó a correr.

Katniss sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Esta tenía que ser una de las cosas más dulces que había visto nunca. Y Peeta no sabía que había alguien observando lo que pasaba. No estaba intentando impresionar a nadie. No estaba intentando convencer a Katniss para que guardara su secreto... ni siquiera sabía que él estaba allí.

Se puso a sí mismo en peligro para curarme, se recordó Katniss a sí misma. Podía haberme dejado morir. Pero eso no habría sido propio de Peeta. No sería propio de ese chico dulce y maravilloso que había sido su amigo desde que estaban en tercero.

No había forma de que Peeta fuera un asesino. No era posible.

Peeta cerró la puerta de la jaula y puso el pasador.

\- No tienes que agradecérmelo. - Le dijo a Fred. - Te mandaré la factura.

Oyó un suave roce a su espalda y se volvió para ver a Katniss de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Su aura estaba bordeada de gris. Prácticamente podía sentir las oleadas de frío que despedía. Algo iba muy mal.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - Preguntó Peeta.

\- Necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí. - Dijo Katniss.

\- Tengo mi coche. - Contestó Peeta. - ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Si. Vámonos. La campana sonará pronto.

Peeta agarró su mochila y encabezó el camino hacia su coche.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la pastelería? - Preguntó mientras se subía en él. - Allí es a donde va Finnick siempre que se escapa de las clases.

La cara de Katniss palideció un poco.

\- No. No quiero ir a ninguna parte en la que pueda siquiera oler comida.

\- De acuerdo entonces. - Peeta salió del aparcamiento. - Podemos ir al santuario de pájaros. Bitter Lakes está sólo a veinte minutos. He estado allí con mi padre. Él sigue diciendo que fue un pájaro en una vida anterior.

Peeta quería hacer a Katniss un millón de preguntas en el camino hacia allí, pero era obvio que estaba demasiado preocupada para hablar.

Cuando llegaron, se extendió hacia Katniss y abrió la guantera. Revolvió dentro hasta que encontró un paquete de frutos secos rancios.

\- Son tan viejos que en realidad no pueden calificarse de comida ya. Podemos dar de comer a los patos mientras me cuentas... lo que sea que tienes que contarme. - Peeta siempre encontrada más fácil hablar si tenía algo que hacer al mismo tiempo.

Katniss tomó el paquete y salió del coche. Peeta la siguió hasta el borde del estanque.

\- Así que. - Dijo él.

\- Así que. - Repitió ella. - Así que, Peeta, me enteré de algo realmente importante. Algo que necesitas saber. He estado intentando pensar una buena forma de decírtelo, pero no hay ninguna buena forma.

Tiró una galleta salada al estanque, y tres patos empezaron a luchar por ella, graznando y aleteando.

\- El Sheriff Crane es parte de una organización llamada Proyecto Limpiar Pizarra, que rastrea alienígenas. No sé exactamente que hace cuando los encuentra, pero cree que los alienígenas son una amenaza para los humanos, así que sea lo que sea no puede ser nada bueno.

Katniss tomó aliento profundamente y finalmente buscó la mirada de Peeta.

Peeta se sentía como si le hubiera disparado. Se dejó caer en el húmedo suelo cerca del borde del estanque. Sintió las piernas débiles y de gelatina. Peeta, Madge y Finnick habían pasado horas hablando de ellos, sobre lo les harían si alguna vez descubrían que eran alienígenas. Pero era mucho más diferente ahora que esa vaga organización era algo real, con un nombre real. Y uno de ellos estaba muy cerca de encontrar a Peeta, su hermana y su mejor amigo.

Katniss se sentó cerca de él.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Sabe Crane la verdad sobre mí? - Preguntó Peeta con voz estrangulada.

\- No. Cato le habló de las marcas plateadas de mi estómago. Cato dijo que sabía que fueron hechas por un alienígena. Pero no le conté nada. - Respondió Katniss.

¿Cato vio el estómago de Katniss? Peeta sintió una puñalada de celos. Se dijo a sí mismo que lo dejara. Ahora definitivamente no era el momento.

\- Hay más. Crane me llevó a la morgue. Me mostró el cuerpo de un hombre con las mismas marcas plateadas en el pecho. Dijo... dijo que el mismo alienígena que me había curado mató a ese hombre.

\- Yo no... - Empezó Peeta.

Katniss dejó caer la mano ligeramente sobre el brazo de él. Peeta pudo sentir su toque todo el camino hasta los huesos.

\- Sé que no lo hiciste, Peeta. - Dijo ella. - Sé que nunca podrías matar a nadie.

No había rastro de engaño en el aura de ella. Creía absolutamente en lo que estaba diciendo, de verdad pensaba que nunca podría amenazar a ningún humano, y todavía confiaba en él.

De repente asimilo el resto de lo que Katniss le había dicho.

\- ¿Crane te llevó a la morgue? Eso es tan sádico. Si me lo hiciera a mí, habría estado seguro de que mis padres habían muerto o algo así.

\- Eso fue exactamente lo que pensé. Es lo que quería que pensara. - Dijo Katniss. - Supongo que pensó que me derrumbaría y se lo contaría todo.

Peeta todavía no se podía creer que ella no se hubiera derrumbado.

-Ese hombre que te mostró tiene que ser el tipo al que intenté curar en el supermercado. Tuvo un ataque al corazón. Intenté salvarle... hice como que le hacía el RCP... pero era demasiado tarde.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza.

\- Las huellas de las manos parecían del mismo tamaño que las tuyas.

\- ¿Cómo supiste... cómo supiste que no le maté? - Con todas esas evidencias, como podía todavía creer en él? Peeta pensaba que sólo encontraría esa clase de confianza y lealtad en Madge y Finnick. Nunca imaginó que pudiera venir de un extraño.

Katniss encontró su mirada, y él pensó que había visto lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

\- No estaba segura. - Admitió. - Yo... pensé que podrías haberlo hecho. Lo siento, Peeta. Todo ha ocurrido tan rápido. Realmente lo siento.

\- Está bien. Está bien. - Peeta quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y confortarla. Pero no estaba seguro de si sería reconfortante. Sólo porque no creyera que era un asesino no significaba que quisiera que él la tocara.

\- ¿Qué te convenció? - Preguntó.

Katniss soltó una un bufido de risa.

\- Un ratón. Vi como curabas a Fred en el laboratorio. Y comprendí que alguien a quien le importa tanto la vida de un pequeño ratón nunca sería un asesino. - Su expresión se volvió seria. - No debería haber necesitado la prueba del ratón, Peeta. Te he visto hacer cientos de cosas buenas a lo largo de los años. Siempre sabes cuando alguien lo está pasando mal, y siempre intentas ayudar. Eres el mejor chico que conozco. De verdad.

Peeta sintió como si alguien hubiera metido la mano en su pecho y hubiera estrujado su corazón. Nunca había imaginado que Katniss le dedicara un sólo pensamiento cuando no estaban trabajando en sus experimentos de laboratorios. Pero se había fijado en él, y se preocupaba por él. Podía verlo en sus ojos, oírlo en su voz.

Agarró un puñado de galletas saladas y las tiró al estanque. No sabía que decir.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo del accidente? - Preguntó Katniss. - Sé que me volví loca cuando intentaste hablarme de eso antes, pero me gustaría oírlo ahora si quieres contármelo.

\- No. Ni siquiera había nacido todavía... probablemente por eso sobreviví. Estaba en una especie de incubadora cuando la nave cayó. - Peeta recogió un rama y empezó a dibujar una fila de círculos en el polvo. - El primer recuerdo que tengo es de salir de la vaina de incubación y estar en una gran cueva. Tenía alrededor de siete años... bueno, eso fue lo que pensó la trabajadora de los servicios sociales, de cualquier forma, aunque creo que había estado en la vaina durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Katniss recogió otra rama y empezó a dibujar pétalos y tallos en los círculos que Peeta había hecho, convirtiéndolos en flores. Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Debías estar muy asustado. ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Cómo hiciste para salir del desierto totalmente solo?

\- No estaba solo. - Dudó Peeta. Había pasado tantos años sin hablar de esto. Había sido el que había hecho a Madge y Finnick jurar que nunca dirían ni una palabra sobre su pasado a nadie. Pero Katniss se la había jugado por él, y se merecía toda la verdad. No sólo sobre él... sobre todos ellos.

\- Madge estaba conmigo... compartíamos la vaina. - Dijo Peeta.

Katniss asintió.

\- Me preguntaba si era como tú, ya sabes, porque es tu hermana.

\- Elegimos una dirección y empezamos a caminar. Tuvimos suerte. Llegamos a la autopista justo cuando el señor y la señora Mellark volvían en coche a la ciudad. Nos recogieron y nos llevaron a casa, y nunca nos marchamos. No sé por qué lucharon tan duro para quedarse con nosotros. Dos niños que no hablaban inglés, que no hablaban ninguna lengua. Niños que no sabía usar un cepillo de dientes o un retrete. Niños que habían encontrado vagando desnudos por el desierto recorriendo la autopista.

Peeta arrojó lejos su rama. No había pensado en todo esto desde hacía mucho.

\- Nuestros padres... nuestros padres adoptivos... son asombrosos. - Continuó. - Hacían turnos para enseñarnos en casa hasta que estuvimos preparados para empezar en la Escuela Elemental de Roswell.

\- Debieron de aprender rápido. En tercero sabías la respuesta a todas las preguntas que la profesora preguntaba. Todavía lo recuerdo. - Dijo Katniss.

\- Todavía lo recuerdas porque eres muy competitiva. No te gustaba que nadie más se ganara puntos con la señora Mags. - Se burló Peeta. - Pero es verdad. Madge y yo nacimos bastante capacitados para absorber información inmediatamente. Cuando nuestros padres los leían un libro, podíamos siempre recitarlo todo después de oírlo una sólo vez. Supongo que en realidad tenemos habilidad para adaptarnos. Creo que nuestros sistemas, nuestros cuerpos, se moldearon a sí mismos cuando llegamos aquí.

\- Guau. - Katniss sacudió la cabeza. - Supongo que no tienes que pasar mucho tiempo haciendo los deberes.

\- En realidad no. - Admitió Peeta. - Pero mis padres están siempre trayendo a casa libros... un montón de libros de leyes, algunos libros médicos y esas cosas. No me dejan relajarme.

Sonrió abiertamente, pensando en la constancia de su padre, en su buen carácter. ¿Cómo sería su vida si los Mellark no les hubieran encontrado?

Sería como la vida de Finnick, comprendió de repente. Rebotando de casa adoptiva en casa adoptiva, nunca sintiendo que pertenecía a algún sitio.

\- ¿Saben lo que son? - Preguntó Katniss. - Quiero decir, ¿alguno de ustedes dos sabe de dónde vienen?

\- No, al menos no al principio. - Dijo Peeta.

\- No puedo siquiera imaginar lo que debe haber sido para ti. - Dijo Katniss. - Tengo esa enorme y extensa familia justo aquí en la ciudad. Lo sé todo sobre ellos... y ellos lo saben todo sobre mi. Y la cosa no se para ahí. A la hora de ir a la cama mis padres solían contarme historias de mis ancestros.

Katniss miró fijamente al lago.

\- Sabes, en español hay más formas verbales que puedes utilizar para hablar en pasado que en futuro. Supongo que eso demuestra lo importante que es el pasado para mi familia.

Se volvió hacia Peeta.

\- Desearía poder entregarte algo de mi historia. Así no te sentirían tan solo en este... mundo.

\- Fue más fácil cuando empezó la escuela. - Dijo Peeta. - Porque conocí a Finnick, y los dos comprendimos rápidamente que éramos... iguales.

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿Finnick? - ¿Él es un... uno de... es uno también?

\- Puedes decirlo. A-lie-ni-ge-na . - Respondió Peeta. - No creo que haya un término políticamente correcto. Ni siquiera sabemos de qué planeta venimos, así que no sabemos cómo llamarnos a nosotros mismos. Y si, Finnick es uno también.

\- ¿Y hay más de ustedes? ¿Es algo así como una comunidad clandestina? - Preguntó Katniss.

Peeta se frotó la cara con los dedos. Sabía que era normal que Katniss tuviera un montón de preguntas, pero estaba empezando a sentirse como una especie de monstruo.

\- Sólo nosotros tres. Creo. Nunca hemos tenido ningún indicio de que hubiera otros. Cuando fuimos mayores, pasamos un montón de tiempo hablando, intentando recordar todo lo posible. Todos nosotros teníamos esos recuerdos de otro lugar, un lugar que no se parecía a nada que hubiéramos visto, ni siquiera en los libros. Creo que compartimos recuerdos de la gente de mi planeta con los que nacimos.. ya sabes, como los humanos naces con instintos.

\- Creo que vio algunos de ellos cuando me conecté contigo. - Dijo Katniss. - Vi un cielo con ácidas nubes verdes.

\- Si, Finnick, Madge y yo tenemos todos esos recuerdos, incluso aunque ninguno de nosotros ha visto nunca nada como esas nubes.

De repente Peeta se preguntó que más había visto Katniss durante la conexión. ¿Sabía lo que sentía por ella? Esperaba que no. Ya había tenido demasiadas conversaciones humillantes con Katniss. Nunca quería tener otro en la que ella le dijera que le gustaba sólo como amigo. Esa le haría desear encogerse y morir.

Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Investigamos algo y descubrimos donde había sido encontrado Finnick. Después cogimos un mapa y trazamos un círculo que abarcara ese punto y el lugar donde nuestros padres nos encontraron a Madge y a mí. Empezamos a hacer búsquedas por áreas... primero con nuestras bicis y luego en mi Jeep. Y finalmente tropezamos accidentalmente con la cueva. Nuestra cueva. Cuando vimos las vainas de incubación, comprendimos mucho más la verdad sobre nosotros mismos. Por aquel entonces todos habíamos oído la historia del Incidente de Roswell... así que sabíamos que ese material plateado de nuestras vainas concordaba con la descripción de algunos de los materiales de los restos encontrados en el lugar del impacto.

\- ¿Saben cómo llegaron las vainas a la cueva? - Preguntó Katniss.

\- Hemos hablando de eso. Pensamos que uno de nuestros padres debió arreglárselas para esconder las vainas antes de que murieran.

Peeta sabía que los alienígenas de la nave debían haber estado mal herido por el accidente. Pero alguno había salido de las ruinas y había hecho lo posible por salvar a Peeta, Madge y Finnick. Quien quiera que fuera debía querernos, Pensó Peeta. Sintió que su garganta se cerraba herméticamente.

\- Crane se imagina los hechos bastante correctamente. Dijo que pensaba que un niño alienígena había sobrevivido al accidente. - Dijo Katniss. - No sé cómo sabía eso.

Peeta se sintió afligido. Quizá el alíen que los llevó había intentado volver a la nave, intentando salvar a los otros. Y quizá la organización de Crane había encontrado a ese alienígena, lo había capturado, torturado, conseguido información de él.

Mis padres, pensó Peeta. Quizá la gente de Crane hizo daño a uno de mis padres.

\- Tenemos que pensar un plan. - Estaba diciendo Katniss. - Crane no va a desistir. Va a rastrearte, no importa cuánto tiempo le lleve.

\- Tú ya has hecho suficiente. - Le dijo Peeta. - Guardaste nuestro secreto. Ahora tienes que alejarte. No quiero poner a nadie más en peligro.

\- Mírame. - Dijo Katniss fieramente. Su mano tocó el brazo de él, y puso sentir su calidez y suavidad. Eran tan hermosa, pensó Peeta con una punzada. - No voy a apartarme simplemente. Me salvaste la vida, y nunca voy a olvidarlo.

El alivió inundó a Peeta. Quería tener a Katniss fuera de peligro. Quería que estuviera a salvo. Pero también quería que le ayudara, que le entendiera... que estuviera con él. Y lo haría. No iba a desaparecer.

\- Entonces supongo que será mejor decirles a Madge y Finnick que lo sabes. - Dijo Peeta.

\- Y Annie. - Le dijo Katniss. - Ella lo sabe también. Estamos todos juntos en esto.

Y eso significa que estamos todos en peligro, pensó él.

\- Me siento como si estuviera estado en medio de un tornado. - Dijo Peeta mientras entraban en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Intercambió una tímida y tentativa sonrisa con Katniss.

Todo seguía igual, pero todo era distinto.

\- Pensé exactamente lo mismo cuando Crane me dejó después de nuestra pequeña visita a la morgue. - Respondió Katniss.

Eso le ocurría mucho con Annie... siempre estaban terminando las frases de la otro y haciendo las mismas asociaciones y conexiones. Pero Katniss nunca había sentido la misma conexión con un chico antes.

\- ¿Estás preparada para entrar? - Preguntó Peeta.

Katniss miró a Peeta a los ojos, a la cara. ¿Cómo no había notado nunca lo guapo que era?

\- Esperemos hasta que suene la campana, después podremos confundirnos mejor. No necesitamos que nos castiguen por faltar a clase encima.

\- Katniss Everdeen, la fuera de la ley. - Se burló Peeta. Pero no la miraba, y su voz sonaba hueca y sin vida. Recogió el envoltorio vacío de las galletas saladas y lo alisó. Lo dobló por la mitad, después otra vez por la mitad, y lo siguió doblando hasta que fue un diminuto cuadrado.

Todo eso de Crane está empezando a afectarle, pensó Katniss mientras lo estudiaba. Deseó que se le pudiera ocurrir algo que decir que le hiciera sentirse mejor. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, así que sólo se quedó sentada con él, esperando que al menos eso le ayudara un poco.

Quizá debería sostenerle la mano o algo así, pensó Katniss. Miró la mano de él sobre el asiento. La mano que le había tocado la herida, la que la había curado. ¿Podía ayudarle a sentirse mejor sujetándole la mano?

\- ¿Has tenido una charla agradable con mi padre? - Gritó una ruidosa voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Katniss miró hacia la voz y vio a Cato Crane dirigiéndose hacia el Jeep de Peeta.

Sonó la campana, el agudo sonido atravesó de las puertas de la escuela.

\- Salgamos de aquí. No quiero tratar con Cato justo ahora. - Dijo Katniss, manteniendo la voz baja.

\- ¿Debería mandarlo al diablo? - Preguntó Peeta.

\- No, simplemente marchémonos. - Salieron del Jeep y empezaron a cruzar el estacionamiento. Katniss caminaba rápido, pero no demasiado. Si Cato pensaba que estaba asustado, eso sólo le animaría.

Oyó los tacones de las botas de Cato aporreando contra el asfalto mientras les seguía.

\- Interesante. - Gritó con voz sarcástica. - Te sacan de la escuela para un interrogatorio, y después tú y Peeta Mellark salen corriendo juntos. Esto es muy interesante. Apuesto a que mi padre pensará lo mismo.

Cato tiene razón, pensó Katniss. No había que ser un genio para figurarse que Katniss intentaría advertir al alienígena que estaba protegiendo. Y si Crane oía que dejó la escuela con Peeta, al menos sentiría curiosidad por Peeta... quien era, por qué Katniss correría a él después de la excursión a la morgue.

Katniss se volvió para encarar a Cato. Peeta se movió protectoramente, quedándose cerca tras ella... y eso le dio una idea.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tú padre es una especie de pervertido o algo así? - Preguntó a Cato. - ¿Le gusta oír todos los detalles de quién está saliendo con quién? - Katniss deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Peeta. Podía sentir la tensión del cuerpo de él, cada músculo tenso.

Espero que no esté demasiado confundido como para seguirme el juego, pensó. Entonces sintió el brazo de Peeta colocándose alrededor de sus hombros. Bien.

\- Quedé con Peeta para saltarnos las clases. Queríamos estar un rato a solas. - Añadió Katniss.

Cato no era ni de cerca tan frío y controlado como su padre. Si le empujaba sólo un poquito más, probablemente le haría olvidar todas sus sospechas. Sólo tenía que darle algo más interesante en lo que pensar.

\- Algunas veces simplemente no puedes esperar a que terminen las clases, ¿sabes? Y mis padres están fuera toda la tarde, así que...

\- Tú y Mellark... ya. Y yo me lo creo. - Dijo Cato sarcásticamente.

Katniss arqueó las cejas.

\- Bueno, supongo que los chicos no se fijan en los cuerpos de los otros chicos.

Dejó que Cato se imaginara por sí mismo lo que eso quería decir. Supo que lo había entendido por el rubor de enfado que coloreó su cara. Empujó pasando a Peeta y Katniss sin decir otra palabra.

\- Espero no haber dañado tu pequeño ego masculino. - Gritó detrás de él. Quería que Cato se volviera loca. Evitaría que pensase en exceso.

Peeta empezó a apartarse, pero Katniss enredó su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura y le empujó más cerca.

\- Tengo la sensación de que Cato está vigilándonos. No es tan tonto como parece. - Le dijo tranquilamente. - Debería besarme o algo.

\- Ummm, si realmente crees que debería. - Respondió Peeta. Su voz sonó más baja de lo normal, más ronca.

Katniss entendió por qué los actores siempre decían que hacer escenas de amor no era sexy. Era como si hubiera olvidado como se besaba. No podía decidir qué hacer con sus manos. Todo lo que podía pensar era que Cato los miraba. Si esto no funcionaba...

Peeta le inclinó la barbilla con el pulgar, y se encontró a sí misma levantando la mirada a los ojos de él. De repente fue mucho más duro pensar en Cato. Peeta inclinó la cabeza, y ella cerró los ojos, esperando sentir los labios de él contra los suyos. En vez de eso le besó un lado del cuello. La inesperada sensación envió una corriente a través de ella.

Las manos de él se movieron a su cintura, apretándola firmemente contra él. Katniss sintió un pequeño temblor que atravesaba a Peeta. O quizá es a mí, pensó. Quizá soy yo la única que está temblando.

Peeta trazó con besos el camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- ¿Crees que se ha ido? - Susurró.

¿Quién? pensó ella. Entonces recordó. Cato. Todo esto era un espectáculo para Cato. Su corazón estaba galopando locamente. Y el de Peeta también. Podía sentirlo a través de su camiseta. Su calidez, su fuerza.

Katniss subió los brazos y pasó los dedos a través del pelo de Peeta, manteniéndole cerca.

\- Quizá deberíamos esperar otro minuto. - Susurró. - Sólo para estar seguros.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews :D


	9. No resulto como esperaba

**Adaptación de Roswell (La primera temporada y el primer libro de la serie Roswell High Series) una serie que salió a finales de los noventas, y que si hubiera dependido de mi hubiera continuado hasta ahora :D Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia.**

Roswell pertenece a Melinda Metz y Los Juegos del Hambre a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

\- Es culpa tuya, Peeta. - La voz de Madge temblaba de furia

Peeta sabía que la situación sería tensa con Madge, Finnick, Katniss y Annie en la misma habitación para hablar sobre la situación con Crane. Pero no había esperado que fuera tan mala. Se sentía como si estuviera sentado en medio de un campo minado en vez de en su sala. La palabra equivocada a cualquiera de ellos podía causar una explosión que los destruiría a todos.

\- Si no la hubieras curado, esto no habría ocurrido. - Gritó Madge.

Peeta sabía que estaba aterrorizada. Quería decirle que la protegería de Crane no importaba lo que le costara. Pero eso sólo pondría las cosas peor. Madge odiaba admitir que estaba asustada... la hacía sentirse incluso más vulnerable o algo así. Si intentaba reconfortarla, sabía que la sacaría completamente de sus casillas.

\- ¿Crees que debería haberla dejado morir? - Exigió Annie. - ¿Tú piensas eso también, Finnick? ¿Crees que Peeta debería haber dejado que Katniss se desangrara hasta morir?

Normalmente el aura de Annie le recordaba a Peeta un lago en un día soleado... azul brillante. Ahora era parecía más bien un océano antes de una tormenta... verde oscuro y revuelto, potencialmente letal.

\- ¿Crees que la vida de Katniss es más importante que la de nosotros tres? Porque podría reducirse a eso. - Respondió Finnick calmado. Demasiado calmado

Finnick no era un tipo calmado. Se mantenía bajo control... apenas... y si lo perdía, Peeta no sabía que haría.

\- Mira, incluso antes de que Peeta me curara, Crane sabía que existían los alienígenas. Ahora no sabe mucho más. - Dijo Katniss. Miró desde Annie a Finnick y a Madge, cruzando la mirada con cada uno de ellos.

Peeta podía decir que estaba intentando mantener el desastre bajo control, pero creía que era demasiado tarde. Debería haber contado a Madge y Finnick lo de Crane a solas. Estar rodeados de humanos que conocían su secreto era demasiado para ellos.

\- Crane sabe algo más ahora. - Insistió Madge. - Sabe que tú sabes quién es el alienígena. Sólo tiene que seguir presionándote hasta que se lo cuentes.

\- ¡Katniss nunca haría eso! - Exclamó Annie.

\- Katniss nunca haría eso. - Repitió Madge un voz chillona, burlándose de ella. - Sólo dices eso porque eres demasiado inocente para pensar en todos los métodos que tiene alguien tan retorcido como Crane para hacer hablar a alguien.

\- No es Katniss quien me preocupa. - Le dijo Madge a Annie. - Eres tú. Tú quieres contarle la verdad a Crane, ¿verdad?

\- Las dos prometimos que no... - Empezó Katniss.

Pero Annie la interrumpió.

\- ¡Sí! Quiero contárselo. No lo haré... no a menos que todos estemos de acuerdo. Pero pensando en ello... lo resolvería todo. Le dijo a Katniss que sólo quería encontrar a los alienígenas para asegurarse de que no eran peligrosos para los humanos. Una vez que vea que no están haciendo daño a nadie, los dejará en paz. Nos dejará a todos en paz.

\- Tengo tres palabras para ti... Proyecto Limpiar Pizarra. ¿Suena eso como un Comité de Bienvenida para ti? - Exigió Finnick. - Es más bien una forma políticamente correcta de decir escuadrón de la muerte.

\- Finnick tiene razón. - Dijo Katniss. - No podemos...

\- No me importa lo que tú tengas que decir sobre esto. No eres una de nosotros. - Madge saltó de su silla y se acercó a pasos agigantados hasta Annie. Se inclinó hacia abajo hasta que tuvieron los ojos a la misma altura. - Si das un paso hacia Crane, me enteraré y te mataré. Puedo hacerlo, y ni siquiera me verás llegar. Te irás a dormir una noche y nunca te despertarás.

\- ¡Cállate y siéntate! - Explotó Peeta. - Nadie va a matar a nadie. Estás siendo tan fría y cruel como Crane.

Madge se enderezó y miró a Peeta. Él pudo ver las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. - Lo siento, Madge. - Dijo inmediatamente. - No quise decir que eso.

\- A quién le importa. - Respondió ella. - Sabía que te pondrías de su lado. - Salió corriendo de la habitación. Unos pocos segundo después Peeta oyó su Jeep crujiendo en al camino de entrada.

\- Bien hecho, hombre. - Murmuró Finnick mientras la seguía.

Peeta se alegraba de que Madge no fuera a estar sola. No había forma de que le dejara explicarse o disculparse ni nada durante un rato. Pero hablaría con Finnick, y él evitaría que hiciera algo estúpido. A menos de que ella le convenciera a él de hacer algo estúpido.

\- Yo tengo que irme también. No puedo... - La voz de Annie se rompió. Agarró su bolso y su chaqueta y escapó. Peeta se movió hasta el sofá y se sentó cerca de Katniss.

\- Creo que ha ido bien. - Dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Hablaré con Annie. - Dijo Katniss. - Sé que puedo convencerla de que no acuda a Crane. Es sólo que está tan asustada que quiere creer que podemos contárselo y él lo arreglará todo.

-Madge también está asustada... más que asustada. Ha tenido miedo de Crane desde que éramos niños. Era como el coco que la perseguía. Solía tener pesadillas con él y despertarse gritando. - Respondió Peeta. - Pero no le hará daño a Annie. Madge no está tan loca.

Katniss no respondió. Sólo estudió su cara, con esos oscuros e intensos ojos grisáceos.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó él.

\- Lo arriesgaste todo cuando me salvaste, ¿verdad? - Dijo Katniss. - Poner a Finnick y Madge en peligro debe haber sido una tortura.

\- Sabía que podía confiar en ti. - Murmuró él, mirándola fijamente. Casi podía saborear la piel de ella bajo sus labios. Casi podía sentir el cuerpo de ella presionando contra el suyo. Sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia ella.

¿Qué estás haciendo? pensó. Te dejó besarla hoy para librarse de Cato. Y punto.

¿Entonces por qué los ojos de ella vagaban hacia sus labios? ¿Quería que la besara de nuevo? Parecía que sí. Pero si se equivocaba interpretando sus señales, si sólo le había dejado besarla para despistar a Cato, Peeta quedaría como un estúpido. Peor que un estúpido.

\- Ummm, debería ir tras Madge y Finnick. - Dijo.

* * *

\- Muy extraña una similitud en las historias de que los abducidos han dado de los procedimientos médicos llevados a cabo con ellos por los seres alienígenas. La mayor parte informa de que les fueron tomadas muestras de pelo y piel y de que les fueron implantados pequeños objetos en varias partes del cuerpo. Muchos experimentaron una aguja o taladro penetrando en el cerebro.

Annie se alejó a torpemente del expositor. No podía leer nada más. Pensó que un paso por el museo OVNI la haría sentir mejor, que la ayudaría a entender a Peeta, Finnick y Madge. Pero la cabeza se le había llenado de imágenes horrorosas.

Los alienígenas no veían nada malo en realizar experimentos con la gente. Querían saber cosas de los humanos... ¿por qué no apuñalarles el cerebro con una aguja? No hay necesidad de anestesia. Y si accidentalmente le hacemos una lobotomía o los traumatizamos tanto que nunca pueden volver a tener un trabajo o una familia... no hay problema, hay siempre más para recolectar.

Annie oyó pasos tras ella. Se volvió y vio a Gale apresurándose hacia ella. Por fin. Le había hablado hace más de una hora.

\- Acabo de oír tu mensaje. - Dijo él sin aliento. - Sonabas realmente alteada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué querías que nos encontráramos aquí?

\- ¿Crees que hay vida en otros planetas? - Preguntó Annie.

\- Por favor dime que no me has arrastrado hasta aquí para tener una de tus maratonianas conversaciones de encontrar-el-sentido-de-la-vida. - Se quejó Gale.

Annie recorrió el museo con la mirada. Había un par de turistas al alcance de sus oídos. Agarró a Gale por el brazo, la arrastró a la pequeña cafetería de la parte de atrás, y le sentó a una mesa en la esquina.

\- ¿Recuerdas ese día en el almuerzo cuando viniste a reunirte conmigo y con Katniss y ella empezó a hablar de tampones? - Preguntó Annie.

\- ¿Podrías aparcar el tema y mantenerlo ahí durante diez segundos? - Suplicó Gale.

Annie abrió la boca, después la cerró. ¿Iba realmente a contarle a Gale lo de Peeta y los otros después de haber prometido a Katniss no decir nunca nada a nadie?

Bajó la mirada a la mesa y trazó una de las pequeñas cabezas de alienígenas que decoraban el tablero de la mesa. Lo recorrió con el dedo una y otra vez. Sus enormes, oscuros y almendrados ojos parecieron mirarla acusadoramente.

Simplemente Katniss no lo entendía. Pensaba que podía confiar en Peeta. No comprendía que los alienígenas no tenían los mismos sentimientos y emociones que los humanos.

Gale extendió la mano y alejó la de ella de la cabeza del alienígena.

\- Ey, algo va realmente mal, ¿verdad? Puedes contármelo. ¿Qué pasa con ese día en el almuerzo?

No podía manejar esto sola. Y por primera vez en su vida no podía hablar su problema con Katniss. Katniss era parte del problema.

\- Ese día en el almuerzo Katniss cambió de tema cuando llegaste porque algo le había ocurrido, algo que ambas prometimos guardar en secreto. - Dijo Annie.

Gale se inclinó más cerca.

\- ¿Está bien Katniss? - Preguntó.

\- Sí. Al menos por ahora. - Respondió Annie. Ve al grano, se dijo a sí misma. - La pasada semana dispararon a Katniss mientras estaba trabajando en el café. Peeta Mellark estaba allí... y la curó. Puso sus manos sobre el agujero de bala, y lo cerró. Le salvó la vida.

\- Oh, seguro. - Gale se echó hacia atrás en su silla. - ¿Katniss y tú están trabajando en su proyecto para la clase de la señorita Dibble. Arlene Bluth me contó que ella iba por ahí preguntando a la gente si le prestaba un cuarto de dólar y diciéndoles que se lo devolverá por correo. Se supone que escribirá un informe sobre las reacciones que consigue y que analizará lo que eso indica de la sociedad o algo así. Su proyecto es mucho más interesante.

\- No te estoy contando esto para algún proyecto escolar. - Exclamó Annie. Su voz se elevó fuera de control. Tomó un profundo aliento y continuó. - Estaba allí cuando ocurrió. Estaba sujetando ese trapo sobre el estómago de Katniss, y podía sentir la sangre surgiendo a través de él. Mis dedos estaban totalmente resbaladizos, y sabía que iba a morir.

Annie tragó con fuerza.

\- De cualquier modo, él la salvó. Y cuando le preguntó como lo había hecho, le contó que era un alienígena. - Ya está, lo he dicho, pensó. Se sentía horrible por traicionar la confianza de Katniss, pero ambas estaban en peligro, y necesitaban ayuda.

\- Lo dices en serio. ¿Realmente crees que Peeta es del espacio exterior? - Preguntó Gale.

\- Peeta, Madge y Finnick Odair. - Dijo Annie.

\- Oh, de acuerdo, ¿alguien más? - Bromeó Gale. - ¿Qué tal Ronald McDonald?... nadie sobre la faz de la tierra tiene unos pies tan grandes. Y no olvides a Elvis... todo el mundo sabe que es al menos medio alienígena.

\- Hablo en serio. - Insistió Annie. Tenía que hacer que la creyera. Tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba que alguien estuviera de su lado.

\- Deliras. Me siento como si debiera llevarte a un centro de rehabilitación o algo así. - Dijo Gale. - Peso sé que nunca introduces impurezas en tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Así que me crees? - Preguntó Annie. Apretó su garra sobre las manos de él. Si tenía que mantenerlo allí hasta que le convenciera, lo haría.

\- No lo sé. Por ahora fingiré que te creo y ya veremos. - Gale liberó sus manos y se apartó el pelo de la cara. - Sabes, no eres la primera persona que me cuenta historias sobre alienígenas. Un amigo de mi padre, un piloto de las fuerzas aéreas, jura que vio un OVNI. Lo juro. Y es totalmente un militar de manual.

Estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Fue tan tranquilizador como un soplo de aroma de cedro. Annie se tomó su tiempo y le contó la historia completa tan calmadamente como pudo, con tantos detalles como le fue posible. Gale no la interrumpió con preguntas. Sólo se concentró en lo que ella tenía que decir, sus ojos verdes fijos sobre la cara de ella.

\- Después salí de la casa de Peeta, te llamé y vine directamente aquí. - Concluyó Annie.

\- ¿Sabes que otros poderes tienen... además de curar? - Preguntó Gale.

Annie sacudió la cabeza.

\- Crane y Plutarch Heavensbee dicen que el poder se sanar y el poder de matar van juntos, pero no sé si es verdad o no.

\- Si yo supiera seguro que tienen poderes, diría que deberíamos intentar hablar con ellos. Suena como si todos ustedes estuvieran asustados. - Dijo Gale. - Pero ese es el problema. Asustado y nervioso sumado a las habilidades posiblemente letales contra las que no tenemos forma de luchar... no es una buena combinación.

\- Crane es el único con la información que necesitamos. Sabe más sobre los alienígenas que ningún otro. - Dijo Annie. Percibió un vistazo de las caritas de los alienígenas del tablero de la mesa y las cubrió con su bolso. - Tenemos que acudir a Crane. Es el único que puede protegernos.

* * *

Este era el lugar correcto al que venir, pensó Madge. La entrada de la cueva era casi imposible de encontrar si no sabías ya donde estaba. No era que estuviera en un acantilado o algo así... era más una grieta en el suelo del desierto.

Sí, no había forma de que Crane supiera nada de la cueva. Si alguien la hubiera conocido, ella probablemente estaría flotando en un frasco lleno de formaldehído en algún lugar ahora mismo. Tembló ante la imagen que relampagueó en su mente.

Pero podría haber ocurrido, se dijo a sí misma. Si algún humano hubiera encontrado las vainas mientras estábamos incubando, los habrían hecho pedazos, nos habrían matado antes de que hubiéramos tenido siquiera la oportunidad de vivir.

Madge vio el saco de dormir de Finnick en la esquina de atrás. Lo recogió y se lo echó sobre los hombros. Era casi como tener los brazos de Finnick alrededor de ella... la tela gruesa era cálida, y olía como él.

Deseó que Finnick estuviera allí ahora mismo. Era fácil sentirse a salvo con Finnick alrededor. Por otro lado, necesitaban pensar que hacer con Crane... y definitivamente necesitaba hacer sus planes sin Peeta y los humanos. Peeta era totalmente inútil. Katniss le tenía tan loco que no podía ver con claridad... Realmente pensaba que podía confiar en ella.

Hablaré con Finnick tan pronto como llegue a casa, decidió Madge. Pero no podía volver todavía. Crane estaba allí fuera, en algún lugar. Y este era el único lugar en el que estaba absolutamente segura de que no la encontraría.

No sabe que fue Peeta el que curó a Katniss, se recordó. Y si no sabe nada de Peeta, no sabe nada de mí. No ha ocurrido nada malo. Crane no sabe nada.

Pero no lo creía lo bastante. Siempre había sentido que Crane estaba acercándose más y más a la verdad, a ella. Cuando era una niña pequeña, solía soñar con él cada noche. Solo que en los sueños él era un lobo, un lobo y el Sheriff Crane al mismo tiempo. En el sueño estaba siempre dándole caza, olisqueando y gruñendo, y se acercaba más y más a su escondite.

Madge se sentó y se apoyó contra la fresca pared de caliza. Quizá podría mudarse allí. La cueva era tres veces más grande que su dormitorio. Un reproductor de CDs portátil, unos pocos cojines, un tocador... no sería tan malo. Soltó una risa sofocada. A Clove le encantaría. Madge Mellark viviendo en una cueva.

No iba a dejar que Crane le hiciera eso. No iba a esconderse de él durante el resto de su vida... sólo esta noche. Madge deseaba poder cerrar los ojos e irse a dormir durante unas horas, como hacían los humanos. Sólo quería quedarse en blanco durante un rato. Pero no podía. Todavía no estaba preparada para dormir, y su cuerpo simplemente no se derrumbaría hasta el momento preciso.

Madge suspiró, después extendió la mano y tiró del cofre del tesoro hasta su pecho desde el hueco de la pared. Había pasado largo tiempo desde que había mirado esos objetos que ella, Peeta y Finnick habían encontrado en el desierto. Quizá la ayudarían a mantener su mente lejos de Crane.

Abrió la tapa del vapuleado cofre de madera y sacó el cuadradito de material plástico. Recorrió con sus dedos las marcas púrpuras. Había pasado horas intentando descifrarlas. Nunca se lo contó a Peeta y Finnick, pero secretamente esperaba que fuera un mensaje de su madre.

Madge ya no pensaba mucho en su madre real, o al menos intentaba no hacerlo. Hacía unos pocos años había alquilado el video de la autopsia del alienígena del Incidente Roswell. Sólo había sido capaz de mirar unos pocos minutos. Un vistazo de un pequeño cuerpo tendido sobre la mesa de metal la puso enferma... incluso antes de que los médicos hicieran la primera incisión.

Peeta y Finnick seguían diciéndole que toda la cinta podría ser falsa. No sabían que aspecto tenían sus auténticos padres. Ni siquiera estaban seguros que aspecto tenían ellos mismos. Quiza sus cuerpo humanos eran sólo una especie de adaptación práctica para vivir en la tierra. Quiza en su propio planeta tendrían un aspecto diferente.

Para Madge la cuestión no era si la cinta era falsa o no. Desde esa noche en adelante, cada vez que pensaba en su auténtica madre, esa imagen invadía su mente, bloqueando cualquier otra cosa.

Los hombros de Madge empezaron a estremecerse y se le escapó un sollozo. Eso es lo que ocurrirá cuando Crane nos encuentre. Casi podía sentir el frío metal bajo ella, el corte del cuchillo.

Se encogió tan profundamente en la esquina de la cueva como pudo. Empujó las rodillas contra su pecho y recogió el saco de dormir apretándolo contra ella.

\- Estás a salvo aquí. - Susurró. Pero no pudo evitar que otro sollozo la desgarrara.

Oyó un roce. Levantó bruscamente la cabeza y vio un par de largas piernas enfundadas en unos jeans deslizándose por la entrada de la cueva. Un momento después Finnick saltó abajo hasta el suelo de la cueva.

\- Ey, Maddy Madge. - Dijo

Finnick cruzó la cueva con largas zancadas y la envolvió con sus brazos. La meció adelante y atrás, apretándola firmemente contra su pecho.

Madge se pegó a él. Finalmente se sentía a salvo. A salvo... y un poco avergonzada.

\- Lo... lo siento. - Tartamudeó. - No... no puedo dejar de llorar.

\- Te he visto llorar antes. - Le dijo. Le frotó la espalda arriba y abajo, calmándola con tu toque. - Lloraste más esa vez que tiré tu muñeca por el retrete.

\- Te estoy mojando toda la camisa.

\- Odias esta camisa. - Finnick usó el borde de su vieja camisa de para limpiar las lágrimas de la cara de Madge. - Hasta puedes sonarte la nariz si quieres. Por lo que me importa.

\- No gracias. - Madge sacó un kleenex de su bolso y se sonó la nariz. Después sacó un espejo y se estudió la cara. Su piel estaba roja y manchada. Se maquillo un poco.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Preguntó Finnick.

\- Me siento estúpida.

\- No te preocupes por eso. - Le apartó el pelo de la cara, sus grandes manos eran gentiles. - Has hecho cosas mucho más estúpidas.

Madge le golpeó el hombro.

\- Gracias.

Finnick asintió con la cabeza.

\- Salgamos de aquí. Peeta debe estar volviéndose loco.

\- Se lo merece. ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche? - Madge no creía que estuviera preparada para salir de la cueva, ni siquiera con Finnick.

\- Sólo hay un saco de dormir... y es mío. Vamos. Me quedaré en tu casi esta noche si quieres.

\- ¿Dormirás delante de la puerta de mi habitación... como un gran perro guardián? - Sonrió a a Finnick. Se sentía bien hacer algo tan normal. Había estado practicando sus habilidades de flirteo con él desde que era una niñita.

\- Pensaba más bien en el sofá. - Dijo Finnick. - Pero quizá podamos arreglar algo. ¿Te ofreces voluntaria para enjabonarme la espalda? - Se puso en pie y estiró la mano hacia Madge.

Ella se dejó tirar para ponerla en pie y guiarla a través del suelo de la cueva. Trepó por la roca que utilizaba para alcanzar la boca de la cueva. Entonces dudó.

\- Él está allí fuera en alguna parte.

\- No va a hacerte daño. Si lo intenta, va a tener que pasar a través de mí. - Prometió Finnick.

Madge sabía que tenía que salir de la cueva alguna vez, y sería mejor hacerlo con Finnick a su lado.

\- Vamos.

Madge salió de la cueva. Finnick gateó hacia arriba un segundo después. Empezaron a regresar al Jeep, y Madge le quitó de encima la lona alquitranada que usaban para camuflarlo. Siempre aparcaban a alguna distancia de la cueva por precaución. Le alcanzó a Finnick las llaves y saltó al asiento del pasajero.

\- Conduce tú, ¿de acuerdo? - Preguntó. Simplemente no podía conducir ahora mismo.

\- Claro. - Finnick trepó tras el volante y dio marcha atrás al Jeep sacándolo del saliente rocoso donde hacía estado escondido. Madge podía oír los arbustos crujiendo bajo las llantas mientras conducían de vuelta a la carretera.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, de todas formas? - Preguntó ella.

\- Autostop.

\- ¿Estamos dejando huellas? - Preguntó. Nunca había pensado en ello antes. ¿Estaban dejando huellas que pudieran conducir a Crane a su cueva?

\- Aquí está demasiado seco. - Respondió Finnick. - Crane es sólo un hombre, lo sabes. Actúas como si tuviera los poderes de Superman o algo así. Si se acerca demasiado, tomaremos medidas.

Miró a Finnick. Nos lo sacaremos de encima.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Katniss y Annie?

Finnick no respondió durante un rato.

\- Creo que Peeta tiene razón sobre Katniss. No va a hablar, lo habría hecho cuando Crane le mostró las marcas en el cuerpo del tipo. Pero Annie... no creo que quiera hacer daño a nadie, pero está asustada. Y eso la hace impredecible.

\- Prácticamente dijo que iba a acudir a Crane. - Le recordó Madge.

\- Apuesto a que Katniss puede controlar a Annie. - Dijo Finnick mientras el Jeep se balanceaba de vuelta a la carretera. - Pero si no puede...

El largo aullido de una sirena le interrumpió. Los ojos de Madge saltaron al espejo retrovisor. Vio las relampagueantes luces azules del coche del sheriff, y su corazón martilleó contra sus costillas.

\- Es Crane. - Sabía que estaba allí fuera. Sabía que la seguiría.

Finnick se echó a un lado de la carretera.

\- No pares. ¿Estás loco? - Lloriqueó Madge.

Finnick extendió la mano y agarró la de ella. La apretó con fuerza.

\- Probablemente he sobrepasado el límite de velocidad o algo por el estilo. Tienes que controlarte. No dejes que vea que te asusta.

Madge se tensó a medida que el sonido de los tacones de las botas de Crane se había más fuerte. No podía obligarse a mirarle cuando oyó que se detenía junto la puerta del Jeep del lado donde estaba Finnick.

\- Necesito que salgan del coche, por favor. - Dijo Crane, con voz baja y monótona. - Los dos.

* * *

Gracias a Lyzeth98, MildredxDD y Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, tarde pero actualice.


	10. Protegiendo a quienes quieres

**Adaptación de Roswell (La primera temporada y el primer libro de la serie Roswell High Series) una serie que salió a finales de los noventas, y que si hubiera dependido de mi hubiera continuado hasta ahora :D Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia.**

Roswell pertenece a Melinda Metz y Los Juegos del Hambre a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

¿Qué le pasaba? Desde que Madge había salido corriendo de la casa, Peeta había sido capaz de sentir su miedo, fuerte y constante, como un dolor de cabeza. Pero desde hacía una hora experimentaba más bien como un martillazo en la frente. Un disparo de puro terror. Sabía que algo horrible le había pasado.

Espero que Finnick la haya encontrado antes, pensó Peeta. No podía soportar la idea que Madge estuviera aterrorizada y sola. Si Finnick no la hubiera encontrado, habría vuelto aquí, se dijo Peeta.

¿Así que donde están? Esperaba que Madge volviera a casa un par de horas después de haber salido... quizá con un nuevo vestido o una bebida de Ben &amp; Jerry que no se negaría a compartir con él. Eso era lo que solía hacer cuando tenía una pelea con él o con sus padres.

Bueno, quizá no había esperado eso exactamente. No era como si él y Madge se hubieran peleado por el turno de lavar los platos. Pero había tenido la esperanza, realmente la había tenido.

\- Denial no es sólo un río de Egipto (juego de palabras en inglés, Denial=negación) - Murmuró. Era algo que su madre siempre decía. Peeta y Madge lo encontraban divertido porque lo decía para todo. Incluso habían inventado un juego. Uno de ellos pensaba en una situación y el otro pensaba en lo que diría Mamá.

Peeta miró el reloj. Eran más de las dos de la mañana. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido que impidiera a Madge volver a casa? Todo lo que podía sentir era su terror... nada más, ninguna pista de donde podía estar. Llamaría a unos pocos de sus amigos, casualmente les preguntaría si estaba allí, pero no se sorprendería cuando todos le dijeran que no. Madge era popular. Tenía un billón de amigos más que Peeta. Pero eran todas amistades superficiales, no gente a la que acudiría si tuviera un problema. Los únicos humanos en los Madge realmente confiaba eran sus padres.

Dios, Madge ¿no podrías volver a casa ya? pensó Peeta. No tendría que haberle gritado. Ya estaba bastante asustada, y él lo había empeorado.

Podía toma el coche de Papá y dar una vuelta. Quizá si iba en la dirección correcta, se sensación procedente de Madge se intensificaría. De esa forma podría rastrearla. Normalmente no funcionaba así, pero Peeta tenía que hacer algo. Si se quedaba en su habitación un segundo más, se volvería loco. Sus padres le encontrarían enroscado en una esquina, susurrando solo.

Tomo las llaves del aparador. Decidió salir por la ventana. Su padre tenía un oído fino... si intentaba salir por la puerta principal le atraparía. Afortunadamente pensaban que Madge ya estaba en casa esa noche. No creía que hubiera sido capaz de pensar una excusa que justificara salir a hurtadillas después de medianoche. Al menos ninguna que pudiera pasar el detector de mentiras de su padre.

Se deslizó por la ventana y saltó al patio trasero. Trotó por el lateral de la verja y saltó sobre ella. Mientras se dirigía el camino de entrada oyó su Jeep bajando por la calle. Había pasado tanto tiempo trabajando en el motor, que conocía su sonido como el de su propio corazón.

Peeta se volvió hacia el sonido. Sintió que algo de la tensión le abandonaba cuando vio que Madge y Finnick estaban ambos en el Jeep... hasta que entraron en el camino y vio sus caras. El rímel y el labio de labios de Madge habían desaparecido... ella nunca dejaba que eso ocurriera. Y la boca de Finnick estaba apretada en una dura línea.

\- ¿Qué? - Exigió Peeta.

\- Crane nos detuvo. - Respondió Madge.

\- ¿Qué? - Explotó Peeta.

\- Sólo está haciendo su ronda regular de parar-a-cualquiera-que-tenga-menos-de-veinte. - Explicó Finnick. - Pero nos asustó como el demonio a los dos.

Finnick lanzó una mirada a Madge. Peeta hizo un pequeño asentimiento, señalando que había notado el hecho de que Madge estaba seriamente alterada.

\- Creo... creo que pudo notar que algo no iba bien. - Tartamudeó Madge. - Actué como se estuviera demasiado asustada... como si me hubiera cogido por exceso de velocidad, especialmente porque no estaba ni siquiera conduciendo.

Peeta podía ver el músculo de la garganta de Madge trabajando mientras luchaba por no llorar.

\- Estamos bien. - Le dijo Finnick. Se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Entonces fue cuando Peeta notó que Madge estaba temblando.

Madge sacudió la cabeza.

\- Le hice sospechar. Lo estropee.

\- Probablemente pensó que estabas preocupada porque te cogiera fuera de casa tan tarde. - Dijo Peeta. Realmente no lo creía. Nadie que viera a Madge ahora mismo lo creería. Pero tenía que decir algo. La expresión asustada de la cara de su hermana estaba destrozándole.

Madge se envolvió a sí misma con los brazos.

\- Quizá, quizá tienes razón. - Balbuceó. - Pero ya no estamos a salvo. Crane va a encontrarnos, lo sé. Tenemos que dejar la ciudad esta noche, no podemos volver nunca.

\- Si nos escapamos, entonces sí que sospechará realmente. Terminaríamos con cada agente del Proyecto Limpiar Pizarra buscándonos. - Argumentó Peeta. - Además, Mamá y Papá estarían devastados. Nunca lo superarían.

Y nunca volvería a ver a Katniss, pensó. Algo estaba creciendo entre ellos, y quería quedarse por los alrededores para ver qué era.

\- El señor Odair probablemente haría una fiesta si me largara. - Murmuró Finnick. - Pero Peeta tiene razón. No sería inteligente.

\- Si nos quedamos, tenemos que hacer algo con Annie. Va a contárselo todo a Crane... viste la forma en que nos miró. Y Katniss no será capaz de detenerla. - Insistió Madge. - No estaremos a salvo mientras cualquier humano conozca nuestro secreto.

A salvo. Peeta sabía lo importante que para Madge sentirse a salvo. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez lo había estado. Pero no podía permitir que hiciera daño a Katniss o a Annie.

\- Katniss es la mejor amiga de Annie. - Dijo. Intentó mantener su voz sin emoción. No quería que Madge pensara que estaba en su contra de nuevo. - Se conocen desde que eran pequeñas. Estoy seguro de que será capaz de convencer a Annie de que siga callada.

\- Tienes mucha confianza en Katniss. - Dijo Madge. No parecía muy contenta con ello.

\- Y tú deberías tenerla también. Crane la ha presionado mucho pero no le ha contado nada. - Le recordó Peeta. - Quiero que todos acordemos que dejaremos en paz a Katniss y Annie.

Madge no respondió. Finnick miraba a cualquier parte menos a Peeta.

\- Vamos. - Obligó Peeta.

\- De acuerdo. - Dijo Finnick finalmente.

\- Por ahora. - Añadió Madge.

* * *

No lo puedo creer. Annie se lo ha contado a Gale. Katniss. Podía verlo en su cara.

Annie y Gale estaban esperándola en su casillero, y estaba claro que no estaba allí parados, matando el rato antes de la primera campana de clases. Obviamente tenía algo importante que decirle.

\- Hola, chicos. - Katniss no estaba preparada para tener esta conversación. Actuó como si realmente estuviera ocupado marcando su combinación. Cuando quitara el candado se abriría, de algún modo había olvidado la combinación.

\- Necesitamos hablar contigo. - Dijo Annie. - Se lo he contado todo a Gale. Sé que prometí que no lo haría, pero estaba equivocada. Toda esta situación es demasiado grande y demasiado peligrosa para que la manejemos nosotras dos solas.

Sonaba tan tiesa y formal, como si se hubiera quedado levantada toda la noche practicando. Katniss dejó de jugar con su candado y estudió a su amiga. Definitivamente Annie se había pasado la noche haciendo cualquier cosa menos dormir. Tenía oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos, y su tez tenía un tono grisáceo.

\- Desearía que al menos me hubieras llamado primero. - Respondió Katniss. - Te dejé al menos cien mensajes. Incluso pasé por tu casa, pero no había nadie.

\- Lo sé, lo siento... lo... lo siento. - Dijo Annie de nuevo. - Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Pero no creo haber hecho nada malo.

Al menos no ha soltado otro discurso, pensó Katniss. Normalmente Katniss se hubiera sentido totalmente enfadada y herida si Annie hubiera contado un secreto que habían acordado guardar. Pero había visto lo asustada que estaba Annie el día anterior. Y Madge había amenazado con matarla. Eso era suficiente para hacer que cualquiera rompiera una promesa.

\- Está bien. - Dijo Katniss. Se volvió hacia Gale. Eran tan raro verlo allí de pie tan inmóvil y serio. Normalmente hablaba prácticamente sin pausa. - ¿Y ahora que lo sabes qué piensas hacer? - Preguntó.

\- Creo que ninguno de nosotros sabe con qué estamos tratando... y eso es peligroso. No sabemos qué poderes tienen. No sabemos cuáles son sus planes. No creo que podamos simplemente asumir que son exactamente lo que aparentan ser. Creo que nosotros tres tendremos que acudir a Crane y contarle lo que está pasando.

\- ¡No! - Gritó Katniss. - Suenas como tu padre, ¿lo sabías? Hablando de planes y poderes. "No sabemos lo que son... así que matémosles". Quizás deberías ingresar en el ejército. Creo que encajarás bien.

Gale hizo una mueca. Katniss sabía que había dicho la cosa más hiriente posible. Pero era verdad.

\- Miren, ustedes dos olvidan cuanto hace que conocemos a Peeta, Finnick y Madge. Annie, tú especialmente. Los conoces desde que todos eran pequeños. Siguen siendo la misma gente que eran...

\- Ellos no son gente. - Interrumpió Annie. - Y Madge nunca amenazó con matarme en la escuela elemental.

\- Y no podemos estar seguros de que no hayan estado jugando con nosotros, mostrándonos sólo que lo quieren que veamos. - Añadió Gale.

Katniss sintió ganas de gritarles a ambos. No podía creer lo estúpidos, prejuiciosos y horribles que estaban siendo. Tú te sentía prácticamente igual después de que Crane se enfrascara contigo ayer, se recordó a sí misma.

\- Entiendo cómo se sienten. De veras. - Les dijo Katniss. - Ayer estaba medio convencida de que debería contarle todo a Crane, más que medio convencida. Pero vio a Peeta curar al ratón del laboratorio de biología. No había nadie por allí. No había que lo estaba observando. Si Peeta hubiera estado jugando con nosotros, ¿por qué le habría importado algo tan estúpido como un ratoncito?

\- El ratón no se interpone en su camino. Annie y tú sí. - Respondió Gale.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Exigió Katniss.

\- El ratón no supone ninguna amenaza para él. - Explicó Gale. - ¿Por qué no curarlo? Pero eso no significa que si se ve en peligro... o incluso si su misión se ve amenazada... tuviera algún problema en matarte. Simplemente no lo sabemos, ese es el problema.

\- ¿Misión? ¿Qué misión? ¿Hemos entrado en zona de paranoia o qué? - Exigió Katniss. - Conozco a Peeta. Confío en él. Y no voy a hacer nada que pueda hacerle daño. Y ninguno de ustedes tampoco.

\- No es sólo decisión tuya. - Gritó Annie. - Yo soy la única en la que no confían... oíste a Madge decirlo. Va a venir por mí. ¿Por qué no te molestas en protegerme a mí tanto como te molestas en proteger a Peeta?

Katniss oyó como la voz de Annie se rompía. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? pensó. Estaba en medio entre su mejor amiga y... ¿y qué? ¿Qué era Peeta para ella exactamente? Hacía dos semanas habría dicho que solo su compañero de laboratorio y una especie de amigo casual. Alguien que había estado en su vida desde hacía años pero que no era en realidad parte importante de ella. Todo había cambiado tanto y tan rápido.

\- Por supuesto que me importa lo que te ocurra. - Respondió Katniss. - Pero estas sobreactuando. Nadie va a hacerte daño. Lo prometo.

\- No puedes prometerlo. - Insistió Annie. - No lo sabes. Después de la escuela voy a ir a la oficina de Crane... vengas tú conmigo o no.

\- Yo iré contigo. - Dijo Gale suavemente. - Lo siento, Katniss. Tengo que hacerlo.

No hay forma de que pueda detenerle, comprendió Katniss. Nada que pueda decir. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si le cuento a Peeta que Annie y Gale están planeando acudir a Crane, sé que ocurrirá algo. Finnick y Madge realmente podrían ir tras ellos, y no estoy segura de que Peeta pueda detenerles.

Pero si no digo nada, Crane irá por Peeta, Madge y Finnick. Y probablemente los mataría.

No quiero elegir, pensó Katniss. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

¿Qué voy a hacer?

* * *

\- Peeta, ven a sentarte con nosotros. - Llamó Katniss.

Peeta se giró y vio a Katniss, Annie y Gale tomando el almuerzo sobre la hierba en el centro del patio. Podía decir por el aura de Annie que estaba tan alterada como había estado ayer... quizá más. Y gris profundo estaba mezclado con el revuelto verde oscuro de su aura.

Pero fue el aura de Katniss la que atrapó su atención mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Estaba llena de tantos colores, hacía daño mirarla. Estaban las hebras de amarillo enfermizo de miedo y la mancha carmesí que tenía su aura cuando estaba enfadada. Había hilos grises de preocupación y confusión. Y sobre todo una tela de araña como esa que mostraba después de que su abuelo muriera. Era una señal de profunda tristeza. Katniss se movió y él se sentó cerca de ella. No sabía que decir. Supuso que lo que se hacía normalmente en la hora del almuerzo era charlar sobre algo... alguien oyó a Johanna Oakley vomitando en el baño esta mañana, y ahora todo el mundo piensa que está embarazado; se supone que hubo un asalto del Instituto Guffman la pasada noche para robar la mascota del Instituto Panem; Dough Highsinger fue enviado a casa por vestir como Marilyn Manson. No sabía si podía hacerlo.

\- Uh, ¿Creen que mi próxima lista debería ser que hace que piensen los chicos? - Preguntó Gale. - He estado pensando quizás en usos alternativos de los centavos, ya sabes, porque son bastante inservibles, y... - Su voz se fue apagando.

Gale sentía la tensión entre Annie y Katniss, Peeta lo notó. No tenías que ser capaz de ver auras para saber que algo iba mal entre esas dos. El aura de Gale no tenía muy buen aspecto tampoco. Tenía un aceitoso y grasiento tono.

\- ¿Qué tal nombres realmente malos de perros? - Saltó Katniss. - Nombres que nunca desearías tener que gritar con toda la fuerza de tus pulmones si se pierde tu perro. - Sonaba hiperalegre y animada, como una especie de Clove Scheinin.

Algo está realmente mal aquí, pensó Peeta.

Katniss miraba a Gale y a Annie, y sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico decayó.

\- No puedo hacer esto. - Dijo. - No puedo simplemente sentarme aquí y... Peeta, Gale lo sabe.

Peeta sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. No había forma de que pudiera controlar a Madge y Finnick ahora. Ninguna forma posible.

Katniss se extendió y le cogió la mano, enlazando sus dedos con los de él.

\- Chicos quiero que miren a Peeta. - Dijo a sus amigos. - mírenle realmente. Me salvó la vida. Él...

\- Eh, Peeta, felicidades. No creí que fueras capaz de mantener el interés de Katniss durante todo un día.

Peeta se tensó y sintió que la garra de Katniss se apretaba sobre su mano ante el sonido de la voz de Cato Crane. Cato rodeó al grupo y se colocó detrás de Gale.

No puedes enredarte con él justo ahora, pensó Peeta. No sería inteligente.

\- No te acostumbres demasiado a pasar el tiempo con ella, de todas formas. - Sonrió burlonamente hacia Peeta.

Cato padecía de falta de atención. Peeta se figuró que si no respondía, se aburriría y se marcharía.

Pero Cato continuó mirándole fijamente. Parecía un poco confundido, como si no pudiera imaginar por qué Peeta no decía nada.

\- Bueno, supongo que todavía podrías ver a Katniss si no te importa visitarla en prisión. - Continuó Cato. - Los cómplices de homicidio no van a la correccional juvenil. - Se giró hacia Katniss. - Sabes que mentir a mi padre te convierte en cómplice, ¿verdad?

\- Tú problema es conmigo. Déjala a ella fuera de esto. - Ordenó Peeta.

\- Mientras siga mintiéndole a mi padre estará metida en ello. - Devolvió Cato. - No sé lo que mi padre sospecha, pero me imagino que el asesino al que está protegiendo ella eres tú, Mellark. No es demasiado valeroso esconderse tras una chica.

\- Cato, eres patético. - Explotó Annie. - Vienes con esas ridículas teorías porque no pueden enfrentarte al hecho de que Katniss prefiere salir con Peeta que contigo. Madura de una vez.

Un oscuro rubor coloreó la cara de Cato.

\- Apuesto a que tu hermana estaría impresionada, Katniss. - Dijo Cato. - Quiero decir que, ella fue arrestada una vez también, pero sólo fue por un pequeño asunto de drogas. Tú la has superado bastante.

Peeta saltó sobre sus pies y se lanzó hacia Cato en un fluido movimiento. Cato cayó al suelo con un satisfactorio ruido sordo. Peeta se sentó sobre él y aplastó el puño en la nariz de Cato. Oyó el crack y sintió la sangre caliente salpicar a chorros entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Peeta, no! - Gritó Katniss.

Pero no podía parar ahora. Cato iba a pagar por cada palabra que había dicho a Katniss. Peeta echó hacia atrás el puño y lo hizo bajar hasta la boca de Cato. Entonces sintió manos en la parte de atrás de su camiseta, apartándole bruscamente.

Gale lo alejó de Cato. Agarró a Peeta por los hombros y la inmovilizó en el suelo.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza a un lado para ver a Cato limpiándose la sangre de la cara con la manga.

\- Esto no se ha acabado. - Dijo Cato. Después se volvió y empezó a alejarse.

Cato

Gale clavó la rodilla en el pecho de Peeta.

\- Tú te vas a quedarte aquí. Si vas tras él, vas a terminar en la oficina del director y van a llamar a tus padres. ¿Realmente quieres estar sentado en una habitación con el Sheriff Crane ahora mismo? ¿No crees que sentiría algo de curiosidad por el motivo de esta pelea?

Peeta todavía quería ir tras Cato, pero Gale hablaba razonablemente.

\- ¿Puedo dejar ya que te levantes? ¿Ha vuelto a crecerte el cerebro? - Preguntó Gale. Bajó la mirada hasta Peeta, esperando una respuesta.

\- Si, de acuerdo. - Murmuró Peeta. Gale le dejó sentarse. Peeta se frotó el brazo y estudió la cara de Gale. - Oye, ¿cómo has hecho eso? Ni siquiera te vi venir... y ya estaba en el suelo.

\- Tres hermanos mayores. - Respondió Gale. - Muy grandes.

\- ¿Sobre eso que has dicho? Tienes razón. - Le dijo Gale. - Gracias.

\- Tenemos que estar unidos contra los Catos del mundo. - Respondió Gale.

\- Necesito algo de cedro, pensó Annie. Abrió su bolso y husmeó hasta que sintió uno de los diminutos frascos. Lo sacó. Eucalipto. Lo tiró de nuevo dentro. El Eucalipto era para vigorar, y Annie ya si sentía a punto de saltar fuera de su piel.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba Peeta? La última campana había sonado había más de media hora, y todavía no había salido. Podía ver su Jeep desde allí, así que sabía que no se le había escapado.

Escudriñó en su bolso, buscando en frasco de cedro. Ah, ahí estaba. Lo sacó se un tirón y desenroscó la tapa. Acercó el frasco a su nariz y cerró los ojos. Piensa en un bosque lleno de cedros ancestrales, se dijo a sí misma. Imagínate a ti misma en el bosque y siente la paz.

No funcionaba. Quizá Katniss tenía razón sobre la aromaterapia. O quizás algunos problemas eran simplemente demasiado grandes para el olor a cedro y el bosque imaginario. Annie abrió los ojos... y vio a Peeta trepando a su Jeep.

\- Peeta, espera. - Llamó. Trotó hasta él. - Ummm, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Se subió al Jeep a su lado antes de que él pudiera contestar. No quería que dijera que no.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Peeta tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante. Era totalmente obvio que quería largarse de allí, fuera de allí y lejos de ella.

\- ¿Los chicos nacen con la habilidad de tamborilear así? - Preguntó. - Porque siempre que lo he intentado, acaba sonando como si un elefante saliera en estampida o algo parecido. ¿Y la guitarra imaginaria? Olvídalo.

Peeta la miró, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Soy la prueba viviente de que no es genético.

\- Lo olvidé. Dios. Por un segundo lo olvidé. - Dijo Annie. - ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no eres como esas criaturas de las películas.

\- Es un alivio. - Respondió Peeta.

\- Lo siento. Lo estoy empeorando. - Lloriqueó Annie. - He venido para decirte que he tenido miedo de ti desde que me enteré... ya sabes. Sólo podía pensar en que debías de verme como un mosquito o un guisante en una vaina o algo así.

\- Espera. ¿Un guisante en una vaina? - Peeta la miró fijamente.

\- Algo... distinto. - Explicó Annie. - Algo que no sería una forma de vida del mismo, cómo lo llames, género o especie. ¿Ya sabes que la gente come animales y plantas? Pueden hacerlo porque los ven como algo... distinto. Si no lo hicieran...

\- Espera. ¿Tienes miedo de que vaya a comerte? - La voz de Peeta se quebró.

Annie le miró... sus hombros estaban temblando, su boca se estiró, su cara se estaba poniendo roja.

\- Bueno, no realmente, pero algo así, si, tenía miedo de que fueras a comerme.

Annie estalló en risitas nerviosas. Rio hasta que le dolió el estómago y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Cuando ambos empezaron a calmarse, Peeta bufó y los dos volvieron a empezar.

\- De acuerdo, tenemos que parar. - Jadeó Annie. Le apretó los labios juntos con los dedos hasta que consiguió controlarse. - De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Estoy bien. Lo que quería decirte...

Peeta soltó una risa sofocada. Annie le señaló con el dedo.

\- No, no vamos a empezar de nuevo. Sólo quería decirte que me quedó totalmente claro a la hora del almuerzo lo mucho que te importa Katniss. Comprendí que estaba equivocada contigo, y lo siento.

\- Está bien. - Respondió Peeta. - Fue totalmente la primera alucinante la primera vez que comprendí... lo que era yo. Me sentí como un monstruo, como si debiera alejarme de todos excepto de Finnick y Madge.

Annie sintió una oleada de ternura y proyectividad.

\- No eres un monstruo. - Extendió una mano y le apartó el pelo de la frente, después apartó la mirada. De repente se sentía avergonzada. Peeta y ella nunca habían tenido una sencilla conversación que no fuera totalmente superficial, y ahora estaban los dos aireando sus intimidades.

\- Tenemos que pensar que hacer con Crane. - Dijo bruscamente. - Cato va a hacer que sospeche incluso más de ti y de Katniss. Y no va a dejarlo hasta que averigüe la verdad... sobre todos nosotros.

\- Creo que tengo una idea sobre qué hacer primero. - Dijo Peeta. - Deja que te lleve a casa, y te lo cuente. De acuerdo, ¿guisante?

Annie le sonrió, una enorme sonrisa de seré-tú-mejor-amiga.

\- De acuerdo.

* * *

Para salir del suspenso Yolotsin Xotchitl


	11. Conectados y aliados

**Adaptación de Roswell (La primera temporada y el primer libro de la serie Roswell High Series) una serie que salió a finales de los noventas, y que si hubiera dependido de mi hubiera continuado hasta ahora :D Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia.**

Roswell pertenece a Melinda Metz y Los Juegos del Hambre a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

\- Peeta, ¿eres consciente de que vivimos en Roswell, no en Los Ángeles? - Preguntó Madge. - Esto es un poco raro, ¿no?

\- Empecemos de una vez. - Dijo Katniss.

Peeta miró a su alrededor a Madge, Finnick, Gale, Annie y Katniss. Estaban de pie formando un círculo en el centro de la cueva, todos ellos parecían incómodos.

\- Creo que deberíamos tomarnos todos de las manos. - Dijo Peeta.

\- Oh, por favor. - Murmuró Madge.

\- ¿Cuéntame de nuevo por qué hacemos esto? - Preguntó Finnick. Sonaba como un niño de cinco años que necesitaba tomar una siesta.

\- Estamos haciendo esto porque antes de que podamos idear un plan para tratar con Crane, tenemos que saber que podemos confiar los unos en los otros. - Explicó Peeta. - Es como si fuésemos a la batalla... y tenemos que saber quién está cubriéndonos las espaldas.

Gale pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Finnick.

\- En realidad yo tengo una fe completa en este Power Ranger. - Finnick se lo quitó de encima, pero Peeta notó que Finnick no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su cara.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza. Finnick y Gale habían descubierto que compartían el mismo sentido del humor. Pasar demasiado tiempo con ellos enfermaba.

\- Si nos tomamos de las manos, creo que seré capaz de formar una conexión entre todos nosotros... de la misma forma que hago cuando estoy curando. - Explicó.

Madge suspiró ruidosamente.

\- No va a callarse hasta que lo hagamos. - Agarró los dedos de Peeta y los estrujó tan fuerte como pudo. Su hermana no era una campista feliz. Pero ella era la principal razón por la que Peeta quería intentar hacer la conexión en grupo. Madge necesitaba una prueba antes de permitirse confiar en los humanos.

Peeta extendió su mano a Gale. Agradecía que Katniss no estuviera a su otro lado. Tocarla le haría difícil concentrarse en todo el grupo. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, era difícil para él concentrarse en nada ni en nadie más.

Tomó un profundo aliento y empezó a buscar la forma de entrar, la forma de conectar.

Katniss apenas podía creer que estuvieran todos en la misma habitación... bueno, una especie de habitación, una cueva... juntos. Cuando apareció la primera, casi deseo tener un detector de metales para comprobar que nadie llevara armas. Aunque eso no habría funcionado en realidad con alienígenas porque básicamente llevaban sus armas en sus cabezas.

Y ahora, ahora estaban todos cogidos de la mano. Era como el final de "Cómo el Grinch Robó la Navidad! cuando todos los pequeños Quien de VillaQuien estaban de pie alrededor del arbol cantando su canción de bienvenida a la Navidad. La canción que hizo que creciera el corazón del Grinch.

Espero que esto funcione con el corazón de Madge, pensó. Pero no era la actitud correcta para meterse en esto. Katniss tomó un profundo aliento e intentó alejar sus pensamientos, de la misma forma que había hecho cuando se conectó con Peeta. Imaginó que todos los pensamientos, perjuicios y miedos se alejaban, convirtiéndose en tonterías.

Y entonces oyó la música.

Madge reconoció las notas que resonaron en las paredes de la cueva. Eran las que sonaban en las esferas de sueños. Podía reconocer el tono de cada uno de sus esferas en la música.

El sonido de cada esfera por sí solo era hermoso. Pero junto... Madge dejó que la música la llenara. No había forma de que nadie pudiera oírla y sentir miedo o enfado. La música tomó el lugar de todas sus emociones negativas, llenándola con una sensación de paz, de que todo estaba bien.

La música no sonaría así si hubiera alguien aquí que quisiera hacerme daño, comprendió. Oyó el agudo sonido que la esfera de sueño de Annie tocaba siguiendo el ritmo del sonido más grave de la de Annie. Supongo que esto significa que vamos a ser amigas o algo por el estilo. Y cruzando el círculo captó que Annie le sonreía.

Annie deseaba poder quedarse allí siempre, escuchando la música. No, no escuchándola. Sintiéndola. Pasando a través de ella en oleadas, arrastrando lejas toda la basura. Los pensamientos sobre el examen que tenía mañana, el enfado con sus padres por divorciarse, y sobre todo su miedo a Madge.

Ella estaba tan asustada como yo, pensó Annie de repente. La idea sólo apareció en su mente y supo que era verdad. Una imagen brilló en su cabeza de Madge acurrucada en una esquina de la cueva, aterrorizada de que Crane viniera a por ella. Annie sintió una oleada de simpatía. Era un hecho absoluto. Todas las amenazas de Madge eran sólo para esconder lo asustada que estaba. Nunca quiso hacerme daño.

Annie captó un rastro de cedro en el aire. No, no sólo cedro, cedro y ylang-ylang. Y canela. Y almendras. Y eucalipto. Y rosas.

Es como si la música estuviera produciendo el perfume, pensó. Entonces comprendió la verdad. Todo esto proviene de nosotros.

Finnick se tambaleó sobre sus pies. La música y el olor le hacían sentir algo mareado. Necesitaba salir. Necesitaba estar sólo un minuto. Las cosas eran tan intensas allí.

El plan de Peeta había funcionado. Finnick estaba convencido de que nadie allí era peligroso. ¿No podría terminarse esto? No sabía el resto, pero a él no le gustaba estar de pie allí desnudo. Así era como se sentía. Miró hacia Peeta, intentando señalarle que era hora de romper la conexión.

Mientras miraba, el aura de Peeta empezó a crecer y brillar. Era como una esmeralda líquida. No estaba empañada con ninguna emoción. Era sólo un golpe de cien por cien puro Peeta.

Finnick sintió que su ansiedad empezaba a decaer mientras se perdía en el color. Captó un vistazo de algo brillando a su izquierda. Se giró y vio que era el aura de Annie que empezaba a crecer también, del azul de un lago de montaña.

Estudió el círculo a su alrededor, notando el profundo púrpura del aura de Madge, el cálido ambar de la de Katniss, en soleado naranja de la de Gale, y su propio rojo intenso. Realmente parecemos un arcoíris..., pensó. Y rio. Sintió que los otros reían con él.

Es como un evento totalmente multimedia, pensó Gale. Intentó encontrar una palabra para la mezcla de colores, música y esencias, pero ninguna le parecía correcta. Lo que estaba sintiendo iba más allá del lenguaje.

Gale nunca se había sentido tan conectado a otros, tan aceptado. No tenía ningún amigo al que conociera desde prácticamente su nacimiento, amigos como Katniss y Annie. Había cambiado de escuela tantas veces que apenas tenía algún amigo. Y sus hermanos eran todos mayores y tan diferentes. Siempre se había sentido como un tipo raro a su alrededor.

Quizás esto es lo que consigues cuando vives en una ciudad toda tu vida.

Siempre había querido tener un hogar en alguna parte donde todo el mundo le conociera.

Peeta lentamente aflojó la presión sobre las manos de Gale y Madge, permitiendo que la conexión decayera.

\- Guau. - Murmuró Gale. - Todo lo que puedo decir es guau.

\- Si. - Estuvo de acuerdo Annie. - Guau.

\- Creo que finalmente sé cómo se siente mi padre en un concierto de los Grateful Dead. - Les dijo Katniss.

\- Si pudiéramos envasar esto en píldoras, nos convertiríamos en los señores de la droga y haríamos billones. - Añadió Finnick.

\- Gracias, Peeta. - Dijo Madge suavemente.

\- Así que supongo que ahora sabemos que podemos confiar los unos en los otros. - La conexión dejó a Peeta calmado e hiperalerta el mismo tiempo. Se sentía preparado para ir a por Crane. - ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea sobre como tratar con el sheriff?

\- En realidad. - Respondió Finnick. - Si.

* * *

Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto muchas gracias por el comentario, y para los que están leyendo la historia les comento que este jueves no actualizare, sino que lo haré hasta el fin de semana, ya que el jueves es mi graduación de la universidad (yeiihh me siento como Lizzie Bennet, de _The Lizzie Bennet Diaries. )_

Así que espero que sean comprensivos y comprensivas :) nos leemos hasta el fin de semana.


	12. Baile de Bienvenida

**Adaptación de Roswell (La primera temporada y el primer libro de la serie Roswell High Series) una serie que salió a finales de los noventas, y que si hubiera dependido de mi hubiera continuado hasta ahora :D Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia.**

Roswell pertenece a Melinda Metz y Los Juegos del Hambre a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

\- Todo el mundo sabe lo que se supone que tiene que hacer, ¿verdad? Preguntó Peeta. En menos de una hora, si todo salía como habían planeado, sacarían a Crane del caso para siempre.

\- Lo ensayé en la ducha. - Le dijo Annie.

\- Lo hemos repasado unas cien veces ya, Papá. - Respondió Madge. - ¿Podemos por favor volver ya al baile? Están a punto de anunciar a la reina de bienvenida, y quiero estar allí para fingirme completamente sorprendida y feliz.

\- Sabemos lo que hacer. - Estuvo de acuerdo Gale. - Vamos. No queremos que Madge se pierda el gran momento, ¿verdad, Finnick?

\- Si. Eso sería horrible. - Dijo Finnick.

Peeta captó la esencia de jazmín cuando Katniss pasó junto a él. La siguió a través del estacionamiento hasta el gimnasio. Intentó no mirarla fijamente, pero estaba tan guapa con ese vestido. Con sus largas piernas, tersos hombros y sedoso pelo oscuro. La tela verde del vestido lo estaba volviendo loco. A primera vista parecía casi transparente. Pero no era en realmente transparente porque tenía una especie de forro debajo.

Estar cerca de Katniss era una tortura. Era mucho peor ahora que la había besado. Ya era bastante malo cuando solía mirarla e imaginarse como sería sentirla entre sus brazos. Pero ahora que lo sabía, se estaba volviendo loco. Querría saber lo que pensaba ella sobre aquellos momentos en el estacionamiento. Él sentía como si cada sensación hubiera sido tatuada en su cerebro. Pero ella podría haberlo olvidado todo. Quizá todo lo que recordaba era que había sido una buena forma de librarse de Cato.

\- Tengo que decir que estoy muy impresionado con la decoración. - Dijo Gale. - Ha sido atrevido usar papel crepé amarillo y marrón y grandes hojas otoñales para el baile de bienvenida.

Finnick gruñó.

\- ¿Ha visto alguien a Clove Scheinin? - Preguntó Madge. Empinó el cuello, intentando ver por encima de la gente que estaba delante de ellos.

\- Está justo allí, apretada entre dos jugadores de futbol. - Contestó Annie.

Madge se acercó a ella.

\- Oh si. Ahora la veo. Bien. Quiero ver su cara cuando anuncien que este año soy yo la reina de bienvenida.

\- De acuerdo, el momento que estaban esperando. - La señora Shaffer gritó desde el escenario de la parte alta del gimnasio.

El micrófono chirrió y ella hizo una mueca. - Este año el rey y la reina de bienvenida son... Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark.

Madge se detuvo en medio de un gritito.

\- ¿Qué? - Exclamó.

\- Suban allí. - Exclamó Annie. Le dio a Peeta un empujó

\- Vamos. - Katniss sonaba tan sorprendida como él. Le tomo de la mano y se abrió paso hasta subir al escenario. La señora Shaffer estaba leyendo los nombres de su corte, pero Peeta no podía concentrarse. ¿Cómo había ocurrido esto? Podía entender porque ganaba Katniss. Era la chica más guapa de la escuela, además era muy popular, definitivamente una de la élite... tenía sentido que consiguiera un tonelada de votos. ¿Pero quién habría votado a él?

Subió los escalones y se dirigió hacia la señora Shaffer. Todo el gimnasio estaba aplaudiendo y chillando. Podía oír a Finnick y Gale aullando más alto que nadie. Tenían que estar encantados con esto. No era como si algún chico quisiera ser el rey de bienvenida.

La señora Shaffer le ofreció a Katniss un ramo de rosas y colocó una diadema de falsos diamantes sobre su cabeza. Peeta se inclinó para que pudiera colocarle la corona a él. Katniss le besó la mejilla, y pudo ver que ella estaba intentando no reír por la forma en que temblaban sus labios.

Empezó a sonar una canción de amor, y un foco iluminó a Katniss y Peeta, cegándola.

\- Se supone que tenemos que bailar. - Susurró Katniss.

Peeta saltó del escenario y extendió las manos arriba para tomar a Katniss. Ella le dejó bajarla a su lado. Se sintió bastante torpe. Le habría encantado bailar una lenta con Katniss ellos solos o incluso en medio de una gran multitud. Pero todo el mundo había formado un círculo en medio del gimnasio para que pudieran empezar el baile solos.

Katniss levantó los brazos y los enroscó alrededor de su cuello, y su cuerpo se apretó contra el de él. Peeta sintió como si su sangre se hubiera carbonatado, burbujeando y silbando en sus venas. Colocó las manos en la cintura de ella. No intentó acercarla más. Somos amigos, se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Me sentí algo cohibido. - Dijo. Pensó que le ayudaría a pensar que eran sólo amigos si hablaba. - Ya sabes, como un oso polar en el zoo. Con toda esta gente mirándome.

Katniss ahogó una risa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque siempre he sido un tipo callado. - Respondió Peeta. - Si un completo desconocido puede convertirse en el rey de bienvenida esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿verdad?

\- No eres un oso polar. - Sonrió Katniss. - Eres demasiado guapo, deberías ser un vigilante de la playa o algo así. - Respondió ella.

\- Todo el mundo sigue pensando que soy raro. - Peeta sabía que era verdad, pero en realidad no le importaba.

\- Creen que eres reservado. - Katniss empezó a jugar con el pelo de detrás de la nuca de Peeta.

Un momento, pensó Peeta. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una chica que quiere que sólo seamos amigos jugaría así con tu pelo?

\- Creo que deberíamos besarnos. - Dijo Katniss. Sonaba como si estuviera algo avergonzada.

Peeta no podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo. Katniss Everdeen quería que él la besara.

\- Si crees realmente que deberíamos. - Dijo, agradeciendo poder hablar al menos.

Inclinó la cabeza y rozó su boca contra la de ella. Los labios de Katniss se separaron, dándole la bienvenida, profundizando el beso. Peeta mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos. Si los cerraba, sentiría que era un sueño.

* * *

\- Quizá necesitas más contactos. - Le dijo Clove a Madge. - Porque no te vi allá arriba.

\- Tu tampoco estabas allí. - Saltó Clove en defensa de Madge.

Madge sentía como si se hubiera deslizado en un universo alternativo. Su hermano acababa de ser elegido rey de bienvenida, e Madge había quedado de lado. Hola... ¿qué estaba mal en esta foto?

\- Están tocando nuestra canción.

Madge miró sobre su hombro y vio a Gale de pie tras ellla. Oh, oh, pensó. Lárgate, hombrecito. No estoy de humor.

\- Están tocando nuestra canción. - Repitió ella, burlándose de él - ¿Estás haciendo una prueba para Vacaciones en el Mar?

\- Ay. - Respondió Gale. - No me digas que no recuerdas bailar conmigo justo aquí, en este gimnasio, con esta canción.

¿Por qué le estaba preguntando si recordaba algo que sólo había ocurrido en sus sueños? ¿Es un completo estúpido? ¿O ha estado hablando con Finnick? pensó de repente.

Notó que Clove y Eve escuchaban su conversación sin ni siquiera preocuparse en fingir que no lo hacían.

\- Bien. Bailaré contigo.

\- Tu humilde esclavo del amor te lo agradece. - Respondió Gale. La empujó firmemente contra él.

\- ¿Oiste eso? - Preguntó Mage. Había pensado que Gale había salido del gimnasio esa vez que se había burlado de él.

\- Si, lo oí. - Dijo Gale. - Y también oí que entrabas en los sueños de la gente y jugueteabas con ellos.

\- Voy a matar a Finnick.

\- ¿No quieres saber por qué tu plan no funcionó antes? - Preguntó Gale.

Madge entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

\- ¿Qué plan?

Gale trazó la línea de la espalda de su vestido con los dedos. Ella sintió un pequeño estremecimiento recorriéndola, pero se negó a dejarse distraer. - ¿Qué plan? - Repitió.

\- Proyecto Reina de Bienvenida. - Respondió Gale. Sus dedos se movieron más arriba, deslizándose bajo su pelo y acariciando su nuca.

Madge sintió como si hubiera perdido la habilidad de pensar. Pero se obligó a concentrarse.

\- Se supone que iban a votarme. Todos los chicos de la escuela se supone que me votarían.

Gale se inclinó hacia abajo y susurró en su oído.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo habrían hecho.. si Finnick y yo no hubiéramos lanzado un contraataque. Volvió a meterse en los sueños de todos los chicos y les mostró el otro lado de Madge Mellark.

Madge empujó a Gale hacia atrás y levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- Digamos sólo que la mayoría de los chicos pensaron que una reina de bienvenida escogida no debía tener la nariz torcida.

Madge se quedó muda.

Gale siguió soriéndole abiertamente.

¡No podía haber hecho eso! ¡Lo había hecho! Madge pensó que iba a estallar y tener una pataleta. Pero estaba descubriendo que ese Gale tenía unas manos bastante asombrosas... y quería ver lo que haría con ellas a continuación.

Madge lanzó a Finnick una oscura mirada. Después descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Gale y cerró los ojos. Finnick rio. Era bueno para Madge que la pusieran en su lugar por una vez.

Y esa noche pasada con Gale había sido bastante divertida. Habían probado todos los sabores de patatas fritas... Fiinick las había sumergido en salda de chocolate... mientras pensaban en imágenes realmente vulgares de Isabel que poner en los sueños de los chicos.

Habían llevado a cabo su sesión de estrategia en la cueva, no en sus casas, porque resultó que el padre de Gale era bastante idiota también.

* * *

\- Peeta y Katniss están asombrosos juntos. - Dijo Annie. - Él tiene todo ese aspecto de rubio vikingo, y ella ese oscuro, pelo oscuro y ojos grises. - Suspiró. - ¿No es romántico?

\- ¿Así que un chico es algo así como una especie de accesorio? ¿Simplemente eliges uno que vaya bien con tu pelo? ¿Es así? - Se burló Finnick. - Porque si es así, deberías bailar conmigo. Tengo el pelo realmente castaño y tú eres casi lo suficientemente rubia para ser una vikinga. Definitivamente puedo imaginarte con uno de esos cascos de cuernos.

La empujó hasta la pista. Olía bien. Suave, como a vainilla.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no soy demasiado inocente para ti?

Finnick bajó la mirada hacia ella.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Ese día donde Peeta y Madge. Dijiste que yo era demasiado inocente para conocer todos los métodos que podía utilizar Crane para hacer hablar a alguien. - Le recordó Annie.

\- Haces que suene como si te hubiera llamado algo horrible. - A Finnick no le gustó.

\- Inocente es como tierno. - Insistió Annie. - Una palabra que usas para los gatitos.

\- Bueno, odio tener que decirte esto. - Dijo Finnick. - Pero creo que eres tierna también.

Finnick la acercó más y descansó la mejilla en lo alto de su cabeza. La oyó soltar un pequeño suspiro mientras se acurrucaba contra él. Justo como una gatito, pensó. Un agradable, suave y cálido gatito. Pero no se molestó en decirle eso a ella.

Miró el reloj. Casi veinte minutos antes de que empezaran con el plan. Sintió como su estómago se tensaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Murmuró Annie.

\- Si. - Se permitió relajarse en el reluciente azul del aura de ella. Si, estaba bien. Porque no importaba lo que pasara, no tendría que enfrentarlo sólo.

La conexión que Peeta había formado entre los seis en la cueva no se había roto completamente, ni siquiera aunque habían pasado dos días. Todavía podía sentir a los otros a su alrededor. Era como si finalmente tuviera una familia. Y haría lo que hiciera falta para protegerlos... a todos.

* * *

Annie escudriñó el gimnasio salvajemente. ¿Dónde estaba Cato Crane? Tenía que encontrar a Crane, ahora.

Le vio cerca del escenario y corrió hacia él, empujando a la gente fuera de su camino.

\- ¡Cato, llama a tu padre! Alguien ha apuñalado a Gale en el cuello! Está fuera en el aparcamiento. ¡Deprisa!

Cato no dijo una palabra. Se dio la vuelta y escapó hacia el teléfono público que había en la pared de atrás.

La mitad de la gente del gimnasio estaba intentando abrirse paso a empujones a través de las grandes puertas dobles que conducían al aparcamiento.

\- Por aquí. - Katniss apareció junto a Annie. La agarró de la mano y la arrastró afuera por la puerta lateral. Corrieron por el vestíbulo, sus pasos resonaban en el edificio vacío. Irrumpieron por la puerta principal y se lanzaron por el aparcamiento.

\- Déjennos pasar. - Suplicó Annie. Ella y Katniss se apretujaron para pasar a través de la gente que rodeaba a Gale. Él estaba sentado en el suelo, con una expresión aturdida en la cara.

\- Creía que habías dicho que le habían apuñalado. - Gritó Katniss.

\- Así fue. - Insistió Annie. Pero no había ninguna herida en la garganta de Gale. Y la sangre de su piel estaba ya empezando a secarse.

\- Quiero que todos vuelvan al gimnasio. - Ordenó una voz ruidosa. Annie no tuvo que mirar para saber que era el Sheriff Crane. - Ahora. - Ladró.

\- Supongo que será mejor que volvamos. - Dijo Katniss. - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó a Gale.

\- Si. Entren.

Crane se abrió paso a empujones a través de la multitud que se retiraba.

\- ¿Quieres contarme que está pasando? - Preguntó a Gale. - Tengo un informe que dice que has sido apuñalado pero eso obviamente no ha ocurrido.

Gale se puso en pie y se apoyó contra el coche más cercano. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina.

\- Salí fuera porque el gimnasio era realmente agobiante. Algunos chicos salieron detrás de mi y me dijeron que les diera mi cartera. Les dije que lo olvidaran.

Crane hizo un gesto circular con la mano. Obviamente quería que Gale fuera al grano más rápido.

\- Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en el suelo. - Dijo Gale rápidamente. - Me empujó, supongo. Y entonces vi el cuchillo. El tipo me apuñaló en la garganta. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo. Quizá me quedé inconsciente o algo así.

\- ¿Quieres intentar explicarme por qué no estás muerto? - Preguntó Crane. - Hay un montón de venas y arterias en la garganta, y tú ni siquiera estás sangrando.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que ese tío sólo rozón. Quizá me desmayé de miedo. Bastante humillante. - Respondió Gale.

Crane apuntó la linterna a la cara de Gale, estudiándole durante un largo rato. Entonces se movió la luz hacia abajo sobre la garganta de Gale.

\- ¿Quieres contarme el resto de la historia? - Preguntó Crane.

Ha visto la marca, pensó Gale. Ha visto la marca plateada.

\- Le he dicho que no lo recuerdo. - Respondió Gale. Deseó poder ver los ojos de Crane. ¿Por qué llevaba esas gafas de sol de noche?

\- ¿Lo recordarías mejor si te llevara a mi oficina? Podemos volver allí y tener una larga charla. - Dijo Crane.

\- No va a creerme, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué contárselo? - Se lamentó Gale.

Crane no respondió. Sólo miró fijamente a Gale desde detrás de sus gafas.

Gale suspiró.

\- De acuerdo, esto es lo que ha ocurrido. El tipo me apuñaló en la garganta, y después escapó porque oyó a alguien entrando en el aparcamiento. Este otro tipo vino hacia mí, y puso su mano sobre el agujero de mi cuello, y... simplemente lo cerró. ¿Así que ahora va a llevarme al manicomio?

\- ¿Qué aspecto tenía ese otro tipo? - Preguntó Crane.

\- No lo sé. Es decir, estaba desangrándome. Eso acaparaba todo me atención. - Gale pudo ver que a Crane no le gustaba esa respuesta, pero no insistió.

\- ¿Qué hay del coche... cual conducía? - Exigió Crane.

Gale miró hacia el suelo, pensando.

\- Era una vieja camioneta verde. La vi cuando salía. Giró a la izquierda, saliendo de la ciudad, supongo. Pero ¿no debería usted estar preguntándome por el tipo que intentó matarme?

\- Después. - Crane se giró y caminó a zancadas hacia su coche patrulla. Se subió y cerró la puerta con un silencioso click, después sacó el coche del aparcamiento y giró a la izquierda. Siguiendo a la camioneta verde.

¿Qué he hecho? pensó Alex.

* * *

Peeta oyó el agudo chillido de una sirena tras ellos. Miró hacia Finnick.

\- Crane. - Dijeron juntos.

\- Veamos lo que esta preciosidad puede hacer. - Dijo Finnick.

Peeta intentó concentrarse más. Podía ver las moléculas que sostenían la vieja camioneta girando a su alrededor. Las empujó hacia adelante... sin permitir que se separaran... moviendo la camioneta hacia adelante con su mente.

\- Me estás ayudando a empujar, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Peeta.

\- No, sólo estoy aquí para hacerte compañía. - Replicó Finnick. - Por supuesto que estoy ayudándote.

Peeta sabía que el miedo hacía más difícil mover el coche. Tomó un par de profundas inhalaciones de aire, el olor salado del lago y los minerales llenaron su nariz. Se concentró completamente en las moléculas, golpeándolas hacia adelante.

La camioneta cobró velocidad. Peeta lanzó un rápido vistazo al retrovisor. Todo bien, pesó. La camioneta botaba y rebotaba sin parar mientras aceleraban por la calle hacia el mirador.

\- De acuerdo, hagámoslo. - Chilló Finnick.

Peeta abrió su puerta de un tirón. Oyó la puerta de Finnick abrirse al mismo tiempo. El suelo pasando rápido le mareó.

\- No mires abajo. - Gritó a Finnick... y saltó.

El dolor le golpeó como un relámpago cuando aterrizó. Lo ignoró. Tenía que concentrarse en mantener la camioneta en movimiento. Era más difícil controlar las moléculas a distancia, pero dio un último y duro empujó con la mente. La camioneta se estrelló contra la valla e hico su histórica caída al Lago Lee, aterrizando con una enorme salpicadura.

Finnick llegó corriendo y jaló a Peeta para ponerle en pie. Crane alcanzaría el mirador en cualquier momento... y tenían que salir de la vista.

\- ¿No tenemos suerte de vivir tan cerca de un lago sin fondo? - Preguntó Finnick mientras salían corriendo.

Peeta no respondió. Reservaba todo su aliento para correr. Corrió de vuelta a la ciudad hasta que sus pulmones parecieron arder, entonces aminoró a un trote.

\- ¿Cansado Ya? - Preguntó Finnick. Pero Peeta podía oírlo jadear.

\- Pensé darte una oportunidad de descansar. - Respondió Peeta. Mantuvieron el paso en un trote rápido todo el camino de vuelta al aparcamiento de la escuela.

Antes de dirigirse hacia el gimnasio, Peeta se recorrió el pelo con los dedos y se sacudió los pantalones y la camisa. Su chaqueta ocultaría la camiseta sudada. Se limpió la frente con la manga.

\- Ahhh, ¿quieres tener buen aspecto para Katniss? - Preguntó Finnick.

Peeta sacudió el polvo de la espalda de Finnick.

\- Queremos que todos piensen que estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo, ¿recuerdas? - Se adelantó de vuelta al gimnasio. En dos segundos Katniss, Madge, Annie y Gale estaban reunidos alrededor de ellos.

\- ¿Funcionó? - Preguntó Katniss.

\- Ahora mismo Crane debe estar al borde del acantilado, llorando por el alienígena que se le ha escapado. - Contestó Finnick.

\- Bien hecho. - Dijo Gale.

Peeta pudo ver que el alivio y la alegría formaba remolinos en las auras de todos. La conexión entre ellos seis era tan fuerte que el borde de sus auras se fundía, formando un anillo brillantemente coloreado alrededor de todos.

\- Lo hicimos. - Dijo Peeta. - Nos ha costado trabajo a todos, pero lo hicimos.

Katniss sabía que estaba mirando fijamente a Peeta, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba realmente bien. Si Crane le hubiera pillado allá fuera en el desierto, Katniss nunca le habría visto de nuevo. Un mundo sin Peeta. No era un lugar en el que quisiera vivir.

Peeta se inclinó más cerca de ella.

\- ¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire? - Le preguntó al oído.

\- Me has leído la mente. - Respondió Katniss. No podía esperar a estar a solas con Peeta. - Volveremos en unos minutos. - Dijo a los otros.

\- Tómate tu tiempo. - Respondió Annie. Finnick rio.

Supongo que todo el mundo ha notado la forma en que estábamos juntos en la pista de baile, pensó Katniss mientras salían. ¿Pero y qué? No le importaba quien sabía lo que sentía por Peeta. No sabía exactamente cuando había ocurrido... si había sido cuando se habían sentado juntos en el santuario de pájaros y él le había hablado de su niñez; o cuando le había dejado que se conectara a él, permitiéndole acceso sin restricciones; o cuando había visto el profundo verde de su aura en la cueva y sintió la profunda y pura bondad que había en él; o quizá fue viéndole curar el ratoncito como había hecho... pero de algún modo, en algún momento se había enamorado de él.

Peeta se dirigió hacia uno de los bancos del patio, y se sentaron el uno cerca del otro. Katniss esperaba que la besara de nuevo o al menos que le cogiera la mano. Pero él seguí mirando hacia el suelo, con expresión seria.

\- ¿Algo va mal? - Preguntó. - ¿Estás preocupado por que Crane no crea que el alienígena que está buscando está muerto?

\- No, Finnick ideó un buen plan. Creo que funcionó. Crane nunca será capaz de recuperar el camión, así que nunca descubrirá que no hay nadie dentro. - Respondió Peeta, pero todavía no la miraba.

Katniss extendió la mano y recorrió con los dedos la mejilla de él

\- Sólo necesito tocarte. Necesito asegurarte de que realmente has vuelto. Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

Tomó un profundo aliento. Tenía que contarle lo que sentía por él.

\- Hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo que creo que te he dado por sentado. Sabía que eras inteligente. Sabía que eras un gran tipo, que siempre estabas pensando en los demás. ¿Recuerdas cómo solías escoger a Annie para tu equipo de softball todas las veces?

Peeta asintió con la cabeza, pero sin sentimiento, pensó Katniss. Parecía distraído, distante. Por supuesto que está distraído. Acababa de arriesgar su vida para mantener a Crane lejos de todos nosotros.

Katniss decidió continuar. Sería mucho más difícil empezar esta conversación de nuevo más tarde.

\- De cualquier forma, sabía todas esas cosas sobre ti, pero nunca pensé en cómo me sentiría si no estuvieras por aquí. Me sentiría mal. Bueno, por supuesto que me sentiría mal. ¿Por qué es esto tan difícil? - Katniss se detuvo y cerró los ojos un momento. - Déjame que vaya al grano. Te quiero, Peeta.

Basta de hablar, pensó ella. Se inclinó hacia él. Sintió lo mismo que en su último beso. Necesitaba sentir sus brazos a su alrededor.

Peeta se puso en pie y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

\- El plan de Finnick funcionó. - Dijo, repitiéndoselo a sí mismo. - Pero yo siempre voy a estar en peligro. Siempre habrá alguien allá fuera dispuesto a hacerme daño... Crane o algún otro.

Katniss tembló en el frío aire nocturno. Se abrazó a sí misma. Sabía que Peeta la amaba también. Lo había visto en sus pensamientos, la sentía en la forma en que la tocaba. ¿Qué iba mal? ¿Por qué estaba actuando de un modo tan raro?

\- Si estás demasiado cerca de mí, también tú estarás en peligro. - Dijo Peeta apresuradamente. - Creo... creo que deberíamos ser amigos. Sólo amigos.

Katniss se levantó de un salto.

\- Peeta, encontramos la forma de ocuparnos de Crane. Lo hicimos juntos... todos nosotros. Si ocurre algo más, si alguien más averigua la verdad, nos ocuparemos de eso también. - Le dijo, su voz era tensa y urgente. - Te quiero. Quiero estar contigo. Nada más importa.

Los brazos de Peeta la rodearon antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra. Él enterró la cara en su pelo.

\- No podemos... - Medio murmuró, medio gimió. Después sus labios encontraron la boca de ella. Se besaron un largo y apasionado beso que abrasaba el corazón.

¡Me quiere! pensó Katniss mareada. Él también me quiere.

De repente Peeta se apartó.

\- No. Para mí es más importante mantenerte a salvo. - La miró fijamente a los ojos con expresión serie. - No voy a cambiar de opinión sobre esto. Katniss. Es demasiado importante. - Soltó su urgente garra sobre los hombros de ella.

Katniss le devolvió la mirada, sus intensos ojos azules, su pelo despeinado, el línea de su mandíbula. Podía ver que nada que ella pudiera decir le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión ahora mismo.

Katniss se dio la vuelta y se alejó tropezando de ella.

Katniss se sentía atontada. Pero no iba a rendirse... no ahora que finalmente comprendía lo que sentía por él. Ella y Peeta debían estar juntos, ahora... e iba a encontrar la forma de probárselo, no importaba como.

* * *

Esto no es el fin, todavía falta un epílogo, muchas gracias a **Lyzeth98 Yuliheth Luan MildredxDD Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto** por sus comentarios y felicitaciones, en serio se les agradece.


	13. Epílogo

**Adaptación de Roswell (La primera temporada y el primer libro de la serie Roswell High Series) una serie que salió a finales de los noventas, y que si hubiera dependido de mi hubiera continuado hasta ahora :D Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia.**

Roswell pertenece a Melinda Metz y Los Juegos del Hambre a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

Mayo 2003.

Han pasado 3 años desde que Peeta salvó a Katniss en el Crashdown, las cosas ha cambiado, Peeta, Madge y Finnick había tomado la decisión de huir después de la graduación, Annie iría con ellos, Gale se encontraba en el ejército, y actualmente estaba en Irak, tanto Madge como él se mantenía comunicado por sueños, haciéndolo sentir como en casa, solo Peeta Katniss se mantenían su relación a bajo perfil, él llegaba siempre a la azotea de su casa a platicar con ella en las noches, después de cerrar el Crashdown.

-Estas segura que quieres venir con nosotros- Peeta sostenía a Katniss por los hombros mientras le preguntaba sobre su futuro.

-Completamente, además Roswell ya no es seguro para ninguno de nosotros.

Katniss lo sabía muy bien, si bien después del incidente del baile de bienvenida de hace dos años, cuando Peeta y Finnick le dieron una pista falsa a Crane había calmado la tensión entre Crane y los chicos. Su padre se había puesto muy posesivo con su relación con Peeta, si bien es cierto el rubio le había dejado claro que no podía estar juntos por la seguridad de ella, frecuentaban el mismo grupo de amigos, ya que Annie y Finnick había iniciado una relación.

-Mi padre sospecha desde la última vez que los acompañe a la cueva y no volvimos en una semana, cree que me he unido a una especie de secta o algo por el estilo y no soportare ser tratada como Glimmer nuevamente.

En aquella ocasión Finnick Madge y Annie habían encontrado un libro, donde describían un metal muy parecido al que ellos poseían, prácticamente indestructible, se habían pasado todo ese tiempo investigando donde era que ese tipo podía haber obtenido esa información, de qué manera había accedido a la nave espacial.

Peeta abrazo a Katniss, él sabía lo que ella había sufrido después de la muerte de su hermana, lógico, lo había visto cuando la curo, así que comprendía que ella quisiera salir de Roswell a como diera lugar.

-Mi lugar ahora se encuentra contigo Peeta. Ya sea en Roswell, La Luna o Marte, pero iré donde tu vayas.

-Bueno-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- no vamos a La Luna o Marte, solo sé que Finnick y Annie ya tienen lista la camioneta que nos esperara afuera del anfiteatro para irnos después que tú des el discurso de graduación.

-Mi último acto como la hija modelo de mis padres- dijo Katniss mientras se ponía de puntas para alcanzar los labios de Peeta y dar así por terminada la conversación.

Días después Peeta, Madge, Finnick, Annie y Katniss se encontraban a bordo de una camioneta chevy del 66, mientras se dirigían hacia a la interestatal para tomar algún rumbo al norte del país.

* * *

Tal vez este epílogo no sea del agrado de la mayoría, pero no podía dejar un final cerrado con ellos, porque se que ellos nunca estarían a salvo o tranquilos en cualquier lado..

Ahora sí quiero agradecer a aquellos lectores que siguieron esta historia desde el inicio, les invito a que vean la serie en la que me base, realmente merece la pena verla, y nos seguiremos leyendo y escribiendo por acá.


End file.
